Nightmare come true
by danish99
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter Dandelion or Danny for short's point of view. Danny meets other victors children and befriends them. Katniss' worst nightmares are the hunger games coming back, Peeta assured her that they wouldn't. But is Peeta always right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I've lived in 12 my whole life, not once have I left it in my whole 14 years, unless you count going outside the fence with my mother, to go hunting, or watching her hunt more so. People say that I'm like my dad, great with words and my brother Orion is more like my mother. Although I look just like my mom, except for my eyes. My brother looks like my father, he is only 11 but you can tell that when he gets older he will be the spitting image of him, but like me his eyes are different. I got my dads artistic abilities and my mother silent tred, that would come in handy while hunting, if I could shoot though. Since I can't shoot I just follow my mom when she hunts, because I love being in the woods. I must get that from her.

Very few people hunt, most are to scared of the animals, its not because we aren't allowed anymore. Ever since the rebellion we can go anywhere we want, people even travel to the Capitol. My best friend Maryssa visited the Capitol a few months ago, she asked me to go with her but my parents wouldn't allow it. To many bad things happened there. I know almost everything there is to know about the hunger games and the rebellion, when I turned 12, the eligible age for the hunger games, my parents both showed me the book, and answered every question I had. Some where harder for them than others, my mom teared up a few times, when I asked about my aunt Prim she started sobbing but my father was there to calm her down. That's what they do, the protect each other.

Next year when Orion turns 12 I'm sure that they will tell him of the horrors of history as well, but for now I guess you could call it a secret, a very devastating secret. The following weeks after they told me I would awake from nightmares of the gruesome deaths of people that I will never know, my mother started to doubt her decision on telling me but my father reassured her.

Some of my parents fellow victors had survived the war, Annie, Johanna, Beetee and the exception of Gale. We very seldom talk about Gale, I know that him and my mother used to be best friends but they didn't tell me what had happened between them to change that. I have heard that all of my parent's friends are married or have kids. They have assured me that some day that we will meet them, I hope we visit, I really want to see other districts, especially 4.

Annie Odair, Johanna Mason, Beetee and Gale Hawthorne all have their very own page in the book. There are small blank spaces so that they can add things that happen to them. Annie lives in distric 4 she is a small women with striking green eyes and long brown hair. She has a son named after her husband Finnick who had died in the war. Him and my mother where very close, he even saved my father during the Quell. I don't really know what her son looks like but in Annie's letters she says that she looks just like his father. It must break her heart every time she looks at him. She says it helps her though.

The all mighty tough Johanna that was tortured in the capitol, survived two hunger games and who had no one left to love is now married to a wonderful man named Destin in district 7. She has a daughter about my age named Ophelia. It's funny that I know so much about these people but yet have only ever seen drawings of them by my father, in a book.

Beetee, one of my parents allies in the 75th hunger games, stayed in district 13 after the rebellion and is married to a nurse that tended to my mother in hospital in 13. They also have son my age named Marcus. Beetee is in a wheelchair for life because of something that had happened in the games, I must have forgotten to ask why.

Last is Gale, I don't know much about him aside from the fact that he lives in district 2 with some high-end job. I may not know much about Gale but I know his family that came back to 12. He has two brothers Rory and Vick, who are both, married and have small children of their own. He also has a little sister Posy who is twenty-three and still lives at home, taking care of her mother Hazel. You can tell that my mother and Hazel have a deep connection, since my own grandmother never comes to visit, all she ever does is send me money on my birthday, every now and then I might hear my mother and her on the phone but that's about it, I see Hazel as a grandmother. Hazel is one of the sweetest people I know, she tells Posy that she is fine on her own and that she should go and find herself a husband, because she wants more grandchildren. Posy is very pretty she would have no trouble with that one task.

My parents? Well my father was tortured in the capitol during the rebellion and was turned against my mother, thinking she was a capitol made mutt. Once the war was over both were sent back to district 12 and grew back together. About 5 years after moving back home the "Star crossed lovers" decided to start a family. This took a lot of convincing on my fathers part. I was first born and named Dandelion or Danny for short. My mother has explained why she had named me this on several occasions, but I just like hearing the story so she will continue to tell me. My father was my mother's beacon of hope, her dandelion. He gave her the will to live. She said that since I had his eyes, I reminded her so much of him. So she passed the name on to me.

We live in my mothers old house in victors village, when people started to move back to their previous district since many of the homes had been bombed, people inhabited the houses of victors village. Each house had at least five bedrooms. Everyone in my home has their own room we still have two left over. My father tells me that the room down stairs was Grandma Everdeens and that the bed room across from me was my Aunt Prims. Some times when I come home from school I will hear my mothers sobs coming from inside. My father tells me that she is just grieving and should be downstairs momentarily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I trudge up the stairs into our kitchen and drop my school bag by the back door. My father is probably still at the bakery and mother is most likely in the woods, its just me and Orion for a while then. We're going over to Hazel's house for dinner tonight so I go upstairs and take a hot bath. I hardly ever take showers, baths are so much more relaxing. After what seems like only minutes, I hear Orion timidly knock on the door.

" Danny? Are you almost finished in there… have been in there for almost an hour and I really need to pee…" Had I really been in here for that long? I guess so.

" Alright I'm getting out now"

At around 4:30 I come down stairs for a small snack, dressed in my usual jeans and a T-shirt. No one cares what I look like, its just family. Well basically family anyway. I turned the corner in the kitchen to find my mother putting away some meat. " Hi honey, ready to go to Hazels?" I do a double take of her and notice the blood on her pants.

" I'm ready but I think the real question is are _you_ ready?"

" . Im just going to take a quick shower and change, then we will leave. Dads going to meet us there." She ruffles my hair as she walks past me.

Soon after, Orion, Mom and I are walking down the road to Hazels. People in district 12 generally don't use cars because everything is basically in walking distance. I can see dad walking up the street towards us, I wave to him and we all stop and wait for him to catch up.

When he finally reaches us he kisses my mother on the cheek and pats Orion and me on the back, together we all make our way to Hazels, chatting about nothing really. We all mount Hazels front porch and knock once before letting our selves in. " Hazel were here!" my mother calls out. We all take off our coats and shoes, I can hear muffled voices coming from the living room.

My mother is the first one to walk into great everyone and me a few steps behind her. When all of a sudden she stops in her tracks, me not watching where I was walking walks right into her. I take a step around her and notice three strangers sitting on the coach. That's when I notice that all chatter has stopped, at this moment my father and Orion come walking in laughing at something. " Wow Hazel some…" My father trails off, feeling the tension in the room. My father takes survey of the room and for once he is at a loss for words. Orion is awkwardly bouncing on the balls of his feet clearly not knowing what to say or do.

I look around not knowing what's going on when I spot three strangers. A boy that looks about my age, a man probably about my parent's age, maybe a little other, with striking good looks. That's when I realize that, that's whom my parents are both staring at. My mothers face a cold hard mask and my fathers? Slightly scared. Now that I think about it my mother and this stranger look very similar, dark hair, gray eyes and olive skin. Wait? Could it be? No! This must be the all famous Gale! Finally I find my voice. "Are… are you Gale?"

" Oh my god… you look just like her," Gale breathes. My mother's eyes turn into daggers at Gale, he turns to face my mother again " Ka- Katniss I-" My mother doesn't let him finish, she walks up to him, slaps him across the face, turns on her heel and walks out.

" Katniss! Wait!" Gale calls after her, jumping out of his seat, a red handprint forming on his cheek. My dad finally speaks " Um one second please…" He turns around and follows my mother's trail.

" Um Hazel? What just happened?" I squeak. She just sadly shakes her head. I see Gale out of the corner of my eye and notice that he has his head in his hands mumbling something I can't make out, the women that I don't know the name of rubbing his back.

" Guys why don't you sit down for a while and wait for your parents to come back?" With that me and Orion both take a seat next to her.

Eventually my mother storms in with my father hot on her trail. " You! You did this! You took her from me! She was so young!" There were tears streaming down my mothers face as she screamed at Gale. My father trying to be helpful shushed her soothingly and rubbing her back. She turns to him and screams " Shut up and don't touch me!"

" Katniss please…" Gale pleads.

" No Gale, You listen." She says alittle calmer. " You. You ruined me. I didn't leave my house for months, I didn't talk to anyone but Sae, I tried to kill my self on several occasions!" He voice shaking slightly.

" Katniss, honey…" My father tries again. The reality hits me the same time it hits Orion, who I see with tears also streaming down his face. My mother tried to commit suicide. She could have died. She could be dead right now. Just like so many others, including… her sister. That's when realization dawns on me, that who they are talking about. It was Gales fault? That Prim was… dead? I breath in sharply trying to conceal my fear.

" Katniss, please listen to me, I'm sorry… I didn't think…" Gale was now crying too, wow I've never seen a grown man cry.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU DIDN'T THINK WHAT GALE?" She seeths.

" Katniss, if I had of known I wouldn't have, I didn't think they would use it… I wish I could change it."

" We all do Gale. We all do, what makes you so different?"

" Katniss, Please forgive me. I miss my best friend." He whispers the last part.

" I did too. Twenty years ago. Why didn't you apologize then Gale? Why didn't you come back? I needed someone, I needed my best friend! But he didn't come. He didn't come when I needed him most!" Mothers whole body was shaking. Gale just stood there not knowing what to say. " That's what I thought. Come on kids lets go home." The sharpness in her voice told us not to disagree. We all silently left, without saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic and I find this website very confusing so bare with me. I didn't figure out how to do an authors note until now and I'm still not sure if I'm doing it right or not. So if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me, and any questions I will do my best to answer in the fanfic. _

Chapter 3

Later that night I am awoken to my mothers screams, this happens a lot so it doesn't faze me much anymore. I roll over and try to go back to sleep but after about 10 minutes my father has failed to calm her down, usually he can do that with in minutes. I hear a creak and see Orion peeking into my room with a worried look upon his face. " Go back to bed Orion she'll be okay, don't worry dad will take care of her" I give him a weak smile to reassure him, or maybe myself, at this point I'm a little worried.

After another good 10 minutes her screeching turns into heavy sobs. Eventually I realize that I'm not getting back to sleep and decide to get some water. While passing my parents room instead of hearing my fathers soothing words as expected, I hear a small argument and stop and listen. "Katniss, I think that he is genially sorry"

"Peeta, how would you know? I've known this man since I was 12 years old for crying out loud! You don't think I know if he's sincere or not! Why do you even care anyway?" She lets out an exasperated sigh. " I just don't know if I can look at him and know that it was _his_ bomb that took her away from me." I can hear the quiver in her voice.

" Katniss, honey. I care because I know you have missed him too. You were happier when he was in your life, I know that I should hate him for what he did to you, but I cant be because I know how much you miss him. No matter how much you tell your self that you hate him, you will always love him." My mothers sobs drown out her response and continue creeping down the stairs.

Thank god that he didn't have a flash back, he barely ever has them anymore but every now and then, ill see him clutching a chair, knuckles white, trying to keep hold of reality. When ever I see this I get scared and run into the forest, I know that he would never hurt me, considering most flashbacks are of mother, but even then he wouldn't lay a hand on any of us. Sometimes he will be alone during this but others my mother will be with him, helping him trough it. Her arms around his waist asking him to come back to her in a sing song voice.

When I reach the kitchen I see that its nearly 4:30, the sun will be up soon, and I don't see any reason to go back to bed anyway, since I'll just be up in a few hours anyway, I've always been an early riser. As gingerly as possibly I grab my jacket and worn beyond belief hiking boots and head off on my journey to the lake. I could go to the lake with my eyes closed, I've been there enough, that's where my mother taught Orion and me to swim. I don't need a flashlight, the sun hasn't started it's rise into the sky yet, but its not as dark as it would be in the middle of the night, I can see you well enough. I have been to the lake so many times alone or with my family, that there is a path made from going to and fro.

Finally I make it to the lake, I stroll inside the small cement house and wait for the sun to make its way up into the sky. My stomach is growling with hunger, I tell my self that I can just hold on a little longer, Ill watch the sunrise and return home before anyone even wakes up. I walk out of the tiny cabin and lay on my back in the dewy grass. The dew is cool against my skin and I welcome the dampness, it is one of my favorite kind of days, the beginning of spring when the flowers are starting to bloom and the leaves are coming back to the trees.

This is the first time, I realize, that I've been here since October. When I open my eyes a few minutes later I am welcomed by a breath-taking sunrise. When I was younger and the teachers asked everyone what their favorite colors were, most kids said red or blue for boys and pink of course for girls. Except me, up until this moment my favorite color was sunset orange, just like my father. But a sunset is nothing compared to what I am seeing right now. Most would say that it is the exact same but this is nothing in comparison. Still thinking about this, my eyelids start to droop, I take one last sniff of the fresh air, let the sun warm my face as the exhaustion pull me under to a peaceful sleep.

I roll over on my stomach, the grass tickling my face while doing so jolting me awake. I flip over, taking in my surroundings. For a second I'm confused as to where I am but then it all comes back to me. I'm at peace for a few minutes, but judging by the sky, it is well into the afternoon, no one knows where I am. I run as far as I can through the woods and then start walking. It's funny how the dark can change things so much. While I was walking to the lake the woods was eerily silent, the trees being shadows against the night sky. But now everything has come to life, birds chirping, a cool breeze as if the trees are breathing. Despite the fact that I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home, I am at peace, happy and decide that this will not be the first time that I go to the lake and watch the sun rise.

_Authors not: Let me know what you think and if the chapters are too short, I'm not really sure how I feel about them yet._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Standing in front of my door about to enter, I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the scolding. As silently as possible, I push open the door, scurry inside and creep up the stairs. I expect my parents to be at the top of the stairs with scowls on their faces, but instead I see my mother and Gale sitting at the table. "Peeta says that he checked everywhere in town and no one has seen her around" Gale reaches out and grabs her hand; I think that she's going to pull away, but she doesn't. So I guess that they made up.

" She probably went into the woods, I'll go check. Don't worry Catnip, I'll have her home before dinner" at the thought of dinner my stomach growls loudly. Many years of hunting must have heightened my mothers hearing, because at the sound of my stomach her head whips around. With in seconds she is out of her chair and holding.

" Danny! Thank god your back! I was so worried about you, don't ever leave like that again!" She says while squeezing me in a death hug.

" I'm sorry, I went to the lake to watch the sunrise and fell asleep. I'm so sorry "

" Why did you go to the lake?" She sniffles curiously.

" Well… you kind of woke me up and since it wasn't to early, I decided to go to the lake…" I trail off, knowing that she's going to feel bad.

" Oh, honey. I'm so sorry " she whispers and hugs me again.

" It's okay, I know that you can't help it and plus the sunrise was amazing" She chuckles at this.

" It is beautiful isn't it?" I am about to answer her when my stomach lets out another loud growl. My mother laughs again " How about we get you some breakfast… or lunch"

I follow her into the kitchen and sit across from Gale, as my mother scrambles some eggs. Gale is tapping his fingers nervously, so I reach out and lay my hand a top of his, to tell him to stop. "Hi, I'm Danny, I don't think we got a proper introduction last night" I give him a warm smile, one thing I am not is shy, I clearly get that from my father. Gale blushes, but at the same time smiles at my comment.

" And I'm Gale Hawthorne. The one and only" I hear my mother laugh at this. I shake his hand and say " Nice to meet you Gale."

Most of my fear towards Gale from yesterday evening has disappeared, If my mother can forgive him, I guess I should at least accept him. My mother lays a big plate of steaming eggs and two slices of toast in front of me, and takes a seat beside me. I'm in the middle of shoving a fork full of eggs into my mouth when Gale asks me " So Danny, your 14 right?" my mouth is full so I just nod my head. " You're about the same age as my son, Miles. He turned 15 in November, whens your birthday?"

" End of May" My mother answers for me, noticing how I really don't want to make small talk right now. " My little girl is growing up"

" And my Miles as well, listen Katniss I'm really sorry that I wasn't here to see them grow up" Gale looks sorrowfully into her eyes.

" I know Gale. But," She stands up and walks to the stove, picking up the pan and placing it in the sink " The past is the past. We just have to move on and make up for lost time… plus I think you have apologized enough for one day" She smirks, Gales trying to suppress a grin but fails.

" My god Catnip, I've missed you" I smile to myself, but sadly I ruin the happy mood.

" Where's dad?"

" Oh shoot! He's in town looking for you with Orion! I'll call the bakery and tell them to pass on the message if he stops by" she scurries into the study to use the only phone in the house. You'd think that being victors, that we would have an upscale house, but ours is only slightly bigger than most. But I guess that's the way my parents like it. My mother comes back in and tells me to go take a bath and to get changed. I hadn't realized that I was still in my pajamas until now, Gale chuckles at my shocked expression when I look down at my pants, so I run upstairs to my room, brushing out my long dark hair and getting a change of clothes.

About an hour later I return downstairs to be greeted by the same two strangers from last night. I can only guess that they are the Hawthorne's, Miles and Gales wife, I have yet to learn the name of. When I reach the last step I am engulfed with hugs from my father and Orion. " Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" My father smiles must be glad to have me safe and sound under his roof. He puts his arm around my shoulders and guides me into the open living room

" I know that you have already met Gale but this is his wife Jayde" He motions toward a petite woman with chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes. " And this is his son, Miles" he points to a lean boy sitting in the corner of the couch with his mothers hair and his fathers seam grey eyes and olive skin tone.

" Hi everyone" I wave " are you all staying for dinner?"

" Yes, now that your down we can actually eat" Haymitch, who I hadn't noticed until now, grumbles and we all head into the kitchen.

" Once we are all sitting at the table, I notice Miles smiling at me, I give him an odd look and ask him " What are you smiling at? He just shakes his head and laughs " no, seriously. Tell me"

" Slow down, its like you have never seen food before." He laughs. I scowl and throw my napkin at him. Wow, the first thing he says to me is an insult, what an impression he has made. He holds up his hands in defense " Hey! I was just pointing it out, no need to get angry about it. I was just saying it was funny. I'm sorry okay?" I soon find myself smiling along with him, I know he just insulted me but I feel like I will like this Miles kid.

After dinner all the adults retire to the living room, leaving us kids, Orion, Miles and I to clean the dishes. It was only Orion and I asked to do the dishes but Gale volunteered Miles. We set up a system; Orion scrapes the plates, which passes them to Miles, who washes them, who then passes them to me to dry. It works for us until Miles catches me staring off into space and slashes me with soapy water. I slowly turn towards him, wiping the suds from my face. " And what. Was that for?" I wipe him with my dishtowel, fighting the smile that's creeping onto my face.

" Oh, no reason really, just thought you needed a splash"

" Oh, really?" I raise an eyebrow at him. " And what about you? You look like someone who needs a shower also" I take a cup, fill it with water and dump it over his head. He spits and sputters, grabbing a glass out of the sink and doing the same before I can move out of reach. I scream in shock and see Orion gaping at us. I look and Miles " I think someone wants a hug" and then look at Orion, who realizes what is about to happen and runs into the living room yelling, with the two of us at his heels. When we reach the living room we corner him and both grab him. The women just stare at us in shock and the men unsuccessfully try and suppress their laughs.

" What happened?" My mother gasps. " Things got a little out of control" I giggle.

" We can see that…" Jayde says slowly.

" Well if you don't mind us, we'll go finish up" He throws Orion over his shoulder and marches back into the kitchen and I soon follow.

Around eight o'clock the Hawthorne's leave, on there way out Dad and Gale decided, that since that they are already here, then we might as well invite everyone else, make a reunion out of it. I am ecstatic, I can't wait to meet everyone else considering how fast Miles and me bonded. It actually surprises me at how easy he is to talk to, in the very short time that I have known Miles Hawthorne, I have decided that I like him. I just hope that it is as easy as this with everyone else.

_Authors note: This chapter is longer than the rest so I guess that's good. I apologize if my conversations are weird, I'm a very awkward person so let me know what you think, good or bad I don't care. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I wake up to the sun streaming in through my window, I always leave my window open, no matter what the weather is outside and the blinds open. I'm a morning person, so waking up early doesn't bother me. I stretch my arms, hop out of bed, and haul on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I braid my hair straight down my back; it ends just above my hips, and head down stairs. As soon as I hit the bottom step I am greeted by the delicious scent of cinnamon buns, my favorite. " Good morning" I smile to my father, who is taking a pan out of the oven.

" Morning sweetheart" he kisses the top of my forehead and lays a cinnamon roll in front of me, I pick off the outside layer and drop it in my mouth " When is everyone coming?" He sits down across from me with his own cinnamon roll.

"Next week, during spring break, I can see that you excited about finally meeting everyone?"

" Yes! I can't wait!" A big smile takes over my face. He smiles back at me.

"So do you like Miles?"

" He's great, we had a lot of fun last night" I laugh

" Well as much fun one can have doing dishes"

" Yes, it sure looked like it. Well we are going to Hazels tonight for dinner, take two" I laugh at his attempt to shine some light on the situation.

" I think I'm going to go to the meadow" with that I finish my cinnamon roll, jump off my chair, grab my sketch book and run out the door, my whole body heated by the sun.

A little while later I am shading a blossom, deep in concentration when a voice startles me. "Whoa, that's amazing" I roll onto my back, shielding my eyes from the sun and see that it's Miles. I sit up and squint at him.

" Thanks" I blush, this arises a laugh from him.

" You must have your dads artistic abilities" He plops down beside me " It's nicer here, not having to put up with honking horns and busy streets"

" Wow, how does your dad survive? I thought he was a hunter?" I look at him questioningly.

" Ya, the fence isn't far from his work, so he goes there some days." He sighs " I've never been in the woods before, he won't take me and we barely have any land without a house on it."

" Come on it can't be that bad" I nudge him playfully; he turns and smiles at me.

" You're right, that's the Capitol on a down scale"

" You've been there?" I ask in disgust. W

I want to visit all districts but never will I ever want to go there, I've heard to many stories. I hate the Capitol, even though its not the same as it once was, but my whole family has a deep hatred of the place. Well with the exception of Orion.

" Once when I was 10, my appendix ruptured and I was taken there. I must say though, the food was divine." He comments. I laugh and stand up, brushing the grass off of my pants. He reaches out his hand " Help me up" I roll my eyes but help him anyway.

" So, what do you want to do?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I was hoping that you would show me around considering the great amount of difficulty I had finding you here"

" How did you know where I was anyway?" we walk toward my house to drop off my book.

" My dad was going hunting with your mom and I tagged along to hang out with you, your dad said you would be here"

After we drop off my book we head into town and start a game of twenty-one questions. "Okay, so what's your favorite animal?"

I think about this for a minute and answer " Eagle" he gives me a puzzled look and then laughs. " What?" I bump him with my hip.

" Nothing, just that most girls would say a kitten or puppy" I push him away.

" In case you haven't noticed I'm not like most girls" I stick my tongue out at him.

" Ya, your much more violent" he mumbles, at that I punch him in the arm playfully. " Ouch" he says in mock pain.

As we walk into town, I see the stares directed to very handsome companion. We walk into almost every shop, look around and occasionally chat with the owner. Around 12, my stomach starts rumbling, I try to hide it since we haven't covered everywhere yet, but by the smirk on his face I can tell he noticed. " Is someone getting hungry?" He pokes me in the stomach after saying this and I shove him away.

" No." I bite my lip, something I always do when nervous.

" You're lying"

" Yup, lets go to the bakery" My stomach lets out another loud rumble.

" Great the sooner the better, I think your stomach is scaring away the customers" he gestures to the now empty shoe store, I scowl and shove past him towards the door, while he laughs at me.

When we enter Town Square, people stare again! Okay its getting kind of old now. I grab Mile wrist and drag him to the bakery, but only to make matters worse, Thea and her "crew" are sitting in the corner eyeing Miles. His eyes widen when he sees the variety of baked goods we have. I grin at him " So one of everything except bread?" he turns and gapes at me.

"Seriously?"

" Seriously. Perks of being Peeta Mellarks daughter" I shrug and ask Brian for the whole deal, except bread and just 2 cupcakes. He shakes his head, but does as told. We sit down in the corner as far away from Thea as possible, when I think we are safe, Miles nudges me.

" See those girls over there?" I don't even bother to turn around because I know whom he's talking about, so I just nod my head. " Well, they keep looking at us, I think they are talking about us."

"Thank you, captain obvious" I tease, he rolls his eyes and goes back to his cheese bun. I feel a tap on my shoulder and without having to turn around I know that it's Thea. " What do you want, Thea?" I say with as much venom possible.

" Whoa, someone's cranky today" I roll my eyes at Miles, still not looking at her. " I was just wondering who you _friend_ over her is. Gosh no need to be so hostile all the time" Miles can see that I don't like her and that I'm done talking to her, so he takes over.

" Hi, I'm Miles, product of Gale and Jayde Hawthorne." I smirk at his brazenness. I turn around and finally look at her, she just stares at him for a moment and then a devious look takes over.

"Hello then, I'm Thea and is you get bored of being with _her_" she looks at me in disgust "You can always join me and my friends" She flips her hair over her shoulder, expecting a yes.

" No thanks. Feel free to leave now" He smiles sweetly. Thea turns red as a beet, turns on her heal and walks out the door, her friends hoping out of their seats and running after her. I watch them for a minute and give Miles a high five.

"That was amazing!"

" No big deal, I'm used to turning girls down" He says cockily, I scoff and continue eating.

Later that evening Miles and I were into my house after finishing our tour. "Oh, there you guys are!" My mothers greets us " Miles, your mother said to go back to Hazels, we are going over for dinner soon"

"Okay, see you later Danny, Thanks Katniss. Bye!" He waves. I walk to the sink and fill a glass with water.

"Did you have fun today?" My mother asks.

" Yes, tons. Miles is great! I can't wait to meet the others" She laughs and calls to me on her way up the stairs.

" Well you'll meet them soon, everyone will be here Wednesday!" That's in three days!

The next three days pass in a blur, my parents don't make me do to school on Monday since we get out Tuesday, so I spend the days with Miles. On Sunday we went into the woods and basically climbed trees the whole time basically. Well until Miles stepped on a branch that couldn't hold his weight so it cracked. Causing him to almost fall out of the tree. The look on his face made me laugh until my stomach hurt. Monday we walked to the lake and continued our game of 21 questions. On Tuesday it rained so we stayed with Orion, watching T.V and comparing scars. His appendix scar was by far the largest. And today, we are waiting anxiously at the train station for everyone to arrive. "Have you met anyone yet?" I ask Miles, he just shakes his head and asks me the same thing, giving him much the same response.

I start bouncing on my toes, something I do when I'm nervous. When I hear the whistle I grab onto Miles' arm and smile like a mad women. "Their almost here!"

"Whoa, calm down lil Katniss" I scowl at him.

" Don't call me that!" he developed that name for me Sunday while climbing trees. Apparently that's where my mother slept in her first her games for the most part. Her weight and agility let her get up high in the branches, like me.

" Sure thing, squirt" he teases. I stomp my foot my foot in protest.

" I'm not that small!" he lines my up with his neck and gives me a knowing look. " Fine, I am small" I grumble. In our little argument I forgot about the train and find myself being swarmed by strangers.

" Don't worry, I'll use my supper tallness, and find everyone." He lays his hand on my pack and pushes me toward a large group of people hugging.

Miles and I just awkwardly stand there waiting for someone to notice us and be introduced, when a woman I can only guess as Annie tackles me in a hug "Danny! Your so big!" I laugh at this; I'm about 5'2 and 95 pounds. She turns to Miles and gives him a squeeze too " Oh my gosh, you look just like your father!" She playfully leans in and whispers in his ear "just handsomer" He blushes and she pats him on the check and skips away.

"Can we leave now? I need a nap" A women with short hair, missing in some parts whines.

" Yes, Johanna" My father chuckles " Danny! Miles! Come over here and meet everyone!" He turns to an aging man in a wheel chair "Here Beetee let me take your bag" The man laughs.

" No Peeta, I've got it don't you worry, take Sherry's." My father turns to a stern looking women and takes her bag, which makes her smile. She looks a lot less scary now.

"Hi! I'm Ophelia!" A tall girl with brown hair says.

" I'm Danny" I smile and gesture to Miles and Orion " And this is my brother Orion and this is Miles" He takes a playful bow and I roll my eyes at him.

" I'm Marcus" A boy a little shorter than Miles with glasses sticks out his hand, Miles and I both shake it.

" And I. Am Finnick Odair. The second that is." A boy that looks about 19, states. Wow, Annie wasn't joking he looks just like Finnick! I just look at him, at a loss for words, for some reason I get the Impression that he is used to this.

"Danny?" Miles waves a hand in front of my face "Should we go back to the house now?"

" Uh… Yes" I stammer. Miles grabs Ophelia's back off the ground and we head towards the house.

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm trying to make my chapters a lot longer now because I noticed how short they seemed. I hope you liked it. Again reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Qteeface thanks for the review, now I know what to try and fix. I know that the conversations are awkward, i'm just not good at writing diologe so bare with me, i will try and make them alittle more natural. I have the story planned out and in chapter 7 or 8 it gets more interesting, I just needed some background info. So again I appreciate your input and feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter. :) Oh and also, I apologize if the formats different I'm using a different computer for the week and it doesnt have microsoft word, that means no spell check, so I have to do it the old fashion way and edit myself :(_

Chapter 6

When we approch Victors Village we all go our separate ways, Finn and Marcus head to Haymitch's, Miles to Hazels, and Ophelia and I to my house. We walk in and close the door behind us, my parents and Dustin are chatting in the living room. Ophelia rolls her eyes " She can never sleep enough" I look at her, a little confused as to who she is talking about " My mom. She slept on the train and we just got here and she's asleep again!" she throws her hands in the air. I just shrug and tell her that she can put her stuff in my room.

After a few minutes of us trying to haul her excessivly large suitcase up the stairs, we enter my room. I hear Ophelia gasp, I turn towards her, she walks over to the wall behind my bed, running her hand over the beautifully painted sunset. " It's beautiful, did Peeta paint this?" I blush at this for some unknown reason.

" Yes, when I was about three and declared it as my favorite color." I flop down on my bed " I came back from Hazels one day and it was here"

" I wish he was my dad," she sighs " I never get suprises like this" I laugh as she lays down beside me on the bed.

Ophelia talks even more than I do,and thats alot, so I don't think that keeping up conversation should be hard. The only reason I talk alot is because i hate silence. I don't mind it so much when i'm alone, I just don't like the awkward silence that sometimes falls between people, so I just fill the space with mindless chatter. My father knocks on the door and lets himself in "Delivery for miss Mason" him and Destin walk farther in, carrying a twin mattress.

"Where do you want us to put this?" Destin asks.

" Anywhere is fine, we can just move it later" Ophelia waves her her hand.

" Okay," they lay it down in the center of the room "Dinner should be ready in about an hour, so in a bit why don't you girls go collect everyone?" My father recommends. I open my mouth to reply but Ophelia beats me to it.

" okay, bye!" She forces them out the door, both myself and the men laugh. Ophelia jumps back onto my bed, laying her chin in her hands and carries on with our converstaion from earlier " So, like, you have _never_, have had a boyfriend" I blush.

" Unless you count Pascal, in third grade?" She shakes her head. " Then no. What about you?" She flippsher hair over her shoulder.

" I, in fact have many gentlemen callers" She sticks her tongue out at me, causing me to throw a pillow at her.

" Come on, lets get the boys" I laugh as pushing up off of the bed.

As entisapated an hour later we are all sat around two large tables in my back yard eating wild turkey, fresh bread, some kind of berry mush and carrots. All adults at one table and kids at another, Finn is 19 but he is still sitting with us because he claims that he is still a kid at heart. And mind I add mentally. Finn is the oldest, of course, then Marcus, who is almost 16, then Miles, Ophelia who turned 15 last month and then me, and Orion. We all finish eating quickly but stay sitting for atleast an extra hour chatting and carryin on. I have learned a bit about these people in the small amount of time since dinner, such as; Ophelia has had 7 boyfriends since sixth grade, she wasn't joking earlier, Finn is an amazing surfer, or so he has told us. Marcus has never been anywhere outside of district 13 and only surfaces from the underground tunnels about once a month, which explains how pale he is, and well i basically already know the lttle things about Miles, like; his favorite color is blue, his favorite season is summer and that he loves to argue.

After we are finished talking my father asks us to clean the dishes since they cooked, but Annie and Jayde step up and volenteer knowing what happened last time. I take a mental note to thank them later. Everyone wants me to give them a tour of the district, but amy mother decides that it is to late to be roaming around. " Ah, come on Katniss, I'll be with them" Finn pleads, but one stern look from Annie shuts him right up. It is only nine - thirty, it's not that late...

" Orion, go get on your pajamas, we are going over to Hazels" she then turns to us all piled onto the couch and love seat " I want him in bed by ten, okay?"

"Okay" we all repeat.

Everyone leaves and we all sprawl out on the couch watching TV. When the clock stricks ten Miles flings Orion over his shoulder and bounds upstairs into his bedroom. About ten minutes later he returns, he sits on the couch next to me, I don't even notice because me and my other two companions are too transfixed on whats being shown on the television. Cities being burnt, bombs being droped, soliders swarming the streets. " Thats where my dad died..." Finn whispers. I look at him "This is a documentary on the rebellion" My mothers face appears on the screen, she looks stressed and worn.

" My mom still won't go near water somedays..." Ophelia trails off. I know what she's talking about, I heard that she was soaked and elecricuted in the Capitol.

" My mom, still cries for my father to come back, she used to scream untill she could no longer make any sound, she tried to kill herself alot when I was younger. I got worried about her when I was around 15, when she thought I was him. I called her doctor, " I think that Finn is going to cry, but he clears his throat and carries on " He gave her some medicine and got her all fixxed up, there are somedays though, weeks even that she couldn't get out of bed, stuck in 'what could have beens', or 'what ifs'..." We all look down, not knowing what to say, until I whisper.

" My dad, almost killed my mom when they first got married, she cut herself while cutting vegetables and he completly lost it. Haymitch told me this, he's okay now though, hasn't happened since." Miles gives me a reasuring pat on the back and I continue "She still calls out to Prim, or her father to run. I don't think she will ever be the same" A tear slips down my cheek. Everyone silent yet again.

" Well, that escalated quickly" Miles attempts to lighten the mood. I manage a smile and change the channel to something happier.

Probably, an hour or so later, everyone has almost forgotten about our earlier conversation, due to some stupid Capitol show, Miles turns to me with an evil grin on his face " So, Danny?"

" What?" I really don't like the way he's looking at me, it makes me somewhat nervous.

" Are you tickleish by any chance?" He raises his eyebrows.

" No..." I bite my lip. He doesn't believe me and starts poking my sides, I scream as he tickles me.

" Liar!" he bellows " You said that you wernt tickelish!" i'm laughing so hard, I can barly breath, I hear a scream from Ophelia and see that both Marcus and Finn have tackled her. I grab a pillow and start beating Miles with it, and Ophelia does the same. Soon we have an all out pillow fight started, when my parents and the Masons return home at almost 12, evryone is red faced and beat out. Johanna takes in the scene and laughs.

" Have a fun night?"

" Great" Finn replies

" Well thats good, now scram. I'm tired and going to bed, I don't need your giggles keeping me awake." She walks into grandmother Everdeens old room and slams the door. As soon as the door is closed everyone bursts out laughing.

" Seriously though, it is late and everyone should get home. Do you need me to walk you?" My father asks, always worried about others safety.

" Nah, Peeta. I think I can manage to get this one back in one peice" Finn slaps Marcus on the back " What about you Miles?"

" I think you have forgotten that I have been here for almost a week, I think I'll survive"

" Okay then, good night. See you tomorrow"

Everyone leaves and we go upstairs to bed, it is around 3 when Ophelia and I finally go to sleep. We talked about everything and nothing, Ophelia practically fell asleep in the middle of a sentance at the foot of my bed, so I try and avoid kicking her in my sleep.

The next morning I am awoken to a "ping... ping..." coming from outside, I yawn and walk over to my window, careful not to wake up Ophelia, I get the impression that she enjoys her sleep. I peer out the window and almost have a heart attack when a rock comes toward my face, I jump back, stumbling on Ophelias mattress and falling on my back, pushing my bed away from the wall.

" What the hell!" Ophelia jumps up. She looks down at me on the floor, confusion etched on her face " What happened to you?"

" I fell" I mumble

" Well anyone with eyes can see that" I grumble a reply and stand back up, to see who was throwing rocks, Ophelia following me, still confused. I look down to see Miles, Marcus and Finn cracking up on the ground. Marcus sees me and yells " Be careful Danny, you don't want to fall again" Ophelia looks at me and then the boys who are holding rocks and starts laughing too, finally connecting the dots. I slam the window shut and pull down the blind.

" Can we get breakfast now? I'm hungry." Ophelia whines.

" You can go downstairs, I'm going to get a shower first" I don't have time for a bath so I just take a quick shower.

When I get out of the shower I put on my traditional jeans, T-shirt, worn out hiking boots and brush out my hair. The shower washed away my bad mood from being rudly awoken. I skip downstairs and see everyone face and eyes into plates of pancakes. Before I am even sat down, my father sets out a plate and a glass of orange juice out for me. Finn is the first done and Ophelia the last, even though she was the first one to start. " So, will you show us around now?" Marcus asks eagerly.

" Hold on, I need a shower first" Ophelia says. Everyone rolls their eyes and waves her on. While waiting for her to finish her exceedingly long shower we play a game of eye spy. " You're kidding right?" Ophelia says from the bottom of the stairs.

" Well, if you hadn't have taken so long, we wouldn't have had to resort to this" Miles jokes.

" Time is beauty" She strikes a pose, causeing the boys to roll their eyes.

" Can we just leave now?" Marcus asks. We abandon our plates and run out the door before anyone can stop us.

" Where to first?" I look at them.

" Well, you showed me town square first, so why not there?" Miles remarks.

I give them much the same tour as Miles, except around lunch, when we enter the bakery my father is there instead of Thea. My father had made us all sandwhiches and cupcakes, so we push two tables together and wait for him to deliver them to us, We are by far the noisest people in the place. After we finish eating, I continue the tour. I bring them to the mine entrance, we still mine in District 12, just not as much as before. After we finish there we head to the goat farm and feed the goats grass for about an hour and a half, then decide to head back home. We noisely run into the house, pushing and teasing eachother. "Kids! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" comes Johanna's voice from the bedroom.

" I swear to god, if she sleeps this entire trip..." Ophelia huffs, causing us to laugh. The house is empty so we assume that the adults must be outside and we head out to join them. As expected everyone is there, drinking ice tea.

" When's dinner?" Miles rubs his stomach.

" We are going to have a campfire, and you can make your own supper" Jayde declares.

" Johanna and I can get some fire wood" Destin vollenteers and then trots into the house to retreive Johanna.

" Go over to my house and grab some chairs" Hazel tells us.

" Nah, we can just sit on the ground, no big deal" Finn saunters toward the empty fire pit and sits down, we all follow suit

Later that night, the embers are burning low and we have run out of wood, everyone is laying on there backs, enjoying how full of marshmallows they are. "ugghh I don't think I can even look at another marshmellow" I whine. The words are barly out of my mouth when a marshmellow hits me square in the forehead. I sit up looking in the direction it came from, when another hits me in the back of the head

" Guys! Stop!" At the everyone starts pelting marshmellows at me, I starts throwing them back and soon we are in a marshmallow war. At 1 o'clock all the adults send us to bed, we all sulk back inside and part our ways to bed. Tonight Ophelia and I don't talk ourselves to sleep, we fall asleep right away.

The next few days go by way to fast for my liking, on their last day here I take them to the lake. We pack a very large lunch and decide to spend the whole day there. On the way I hear many complaints from Ophelia, but other than that we get there with out a hitch. When we finally get there, taking a little over an hour Ophelia collapses on the ground, being the drama queen that she is. Miles lays down the picnic basket and sits down beside her " I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow, I'm going to miss this place" he sighs

" I'm going to miss you guys so much" I say sadly

" Ahh u guys, your making me all sad, group hug!" Finn yells we all squish each other until Ophelia yells that she can't breath. " you know what Ophelia?" Finn asks

" What Finn" Ophelia groans

" You can't breath when your under water either"

" Wha-" Finn picks her up and runs toward the lake

" Finn! No its to cold, she'll freeze!" I call out, he stops just at the edge.

" Oh, ya. Forgot its not warm all year here" Finn puts her down, she scowls, crosses her arms and marches back to us.

" It's not funny" she pouts when she noticed us laughing.

The rest of the day we spend lying on the blanket talking, laughing and throwing grapes into each others mouths. About an hour before sunset Ophelia asks if we can leave because she doesn't want to walk home in the dark Miles and Marus hesitantly oblige, knowing that they won't be back for a while. I am surprised when Finn picks me up an lays me on his shoulders, I look to my right and see that Miles has done the same to Ophelia. Marcus has taken over the task of carrying the basket also " Ready... Set...Go!" Finn and Miles take off in a run.

" What are we doing!" I scream as I'm bounced up and down.

" A race back" He laughs.

We reach the fence and Finn lays me down in the grass, or more like drops me, huffing and puffing. Marcus is the next out of the woods " Where's Miles and Ophelia?" I call to him. He lays his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath an points to the couple bouncing out of the forest. Finn pumps his fists in the air, declaring victory. Ophelia hops off of Miles' shoulders and he collapses to the ground, holding his side, Ophelia nudges him with her foot " What's wrong? All tired from carrying Iil' old me" she bats her eyelashes. We all lie on a circle, heads in the middle, waiting for the boys to catch their breath, me or Ophelia making small cracks at how out of shape they are every now and then. When the sun finally sets beyond the horizon we haul ourselves off the grass and trudge towards victors village, the reality of tomorrow hitting us. We are greeted with the mouth watering smell of homemade pizza. We silently file into the kitchen and sit around the table everyone grabbing a slice of pizza. I try and lighten the mood a few times but not even Ophelia will carry on a conversation.

" I have a idea!" everyone looks up from their plates " We should have a sleepover!"

" Okay! We can stay up late and tell ghost stories!" Finn laughs

" Can we not tell ghost stories?" I'm a big baby and don't like ghost stories, or anything scary at that matter!

" Is someone scared?" Marcus raises his eye brows

` " Yes." I say shamelessly, another thing I don't have is shame. I'll basically do anything, with in reason.

" Don't worry Danny, well protect you" Miles throws his arm around my shoulders.

So that is how we spend our last night together, me covering my ears during the scary stories and giggling during the funny ones, everyone has to get up realitivly early but we don't go to sleep around 2:30, giving us 6 hours of sleep.

That morning I am the first awake, off corse, I somehow manage to get out of my room without, tripping in something. I may be light footed and nimble in trees but, I will still trip in my own two feet. Today is the day that everyone will leave, the day that they leave me all alone. A single tear rolls down my check, I hastily wipe it away, I look at the clock, it's only 7 I still have 3 hours before they leave. Lots of time for crying then.

At 8:30 I go upstairs jumping and screaming at everyone to get up, almost giveing poor Finn a heart attack. Everyone is tired and sad that they are leaving. The two hours we had together passes much to quickly and I find myself standing on the platform at the train station, tears streaming down my face. Miles wipes away my tears with his sleeve and pulls me into a bear hug " Hey, don't cry. We will see you again soon"

"I smile at him " I know, I'm just going to miss u all so much" I give him another hug which turns into a group hug as everyone joins in. Soon after I stand waving as my friends, no, best friends ride off in a train.

_Authors note: So there it is, chapter 6. Let me know what you think. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Sorry for a bit of wait for chapter 7, I was just really busy this week. I had cheerleading practice everyday the week and I had provincials yesterday, in case you were wondering WE GOT FIRST! So yeah this is chapter 7…. Enjoy! _

Chapter 7

When we return home my father makes me cinnamon rolls and my mother runs off into the woods. After indulging myself in 3 cinnamon rolls I haul myself upstairs and take a bath. I only had 5 hours of sleep so I'm tired and decide to take a nap. Once I wake up I have a completely new perspective on things, I have nothing to be sad about. I met 4 great people, sure they are gone now but we promised to write each other and visit again. I walk down to dinner with a huge smile on my face, which seems to spread to my whole family. After dinner both of my parents say that they have to go to a meeting in town hall and that I need to baby sit.  
" Why do u have to go to town hall? I thought only city council went to meetings" I ask  
" This is a... Different kind of meeting" my mother nervously glances at my father " now get everything ready for tomorrow for school, you guys should be in bed by the time we get home" she leans in and gives me and Orion a kiss on the head, my father doing the same.  
" Katniss, we're going to be late" my father lays a hand on my mothers back and they rush out the door

For the rest of the week they go to meeting after meeting. When I ask why they are so late my mother usually replies sharply " It doesn't matter" or " That's just when they like to have them, more convenient" when I ask my father he simply replies with " I don't really no sweet heart, I guess that's the only time they can have them" the past week my mother wakes up screaming at least 3 times a night, and in the mornings both my parents have dark circles under their eyes as if they hadn't slept a wink. There is defiantly something going on that I don't know about.

On Friday night me and my father are both drawing at the kitchen table and I ask him " what are all these meetings about?" his hand freezes and he looks up at me  
" Nothing important, just..." he pauses " stuff about the bakery..." I glance at him suspiciously, but don't try and get more information from him, knowing that I won't get any even if I try. Around 10 o'clock I decide to write a letter to each of my new friends, the first letter is to miles  
Hi Miles  
I miss you so much, I wish everyone could have stayed longer or just not have to leave at all. Maybe you guys can all come visit for my birthday and we can camp out at the lake. I'm just writing to see how you are and to tell you about something that has been bothering me. Every night this week my parents have left to go to the justice building at 8 and don't get back until 1, they say it's about the bakery but I don't think so. Anyway just felt like telling you this. I don't expect you to be able to tell me anything of importance; I just need to tell someone.

Sincerely Danny  
Next is Ophelia .  
Hey Ophelia  
Just writing to tell you how much I miss you and that my room is much cleaner without you in it. But I'd rather have a messy room with everyone here than a clean one without. So how are you? Maybe for my Birthday everyone can visit again! I don't know why I'm telling you this but I need to get it off my chest, so my mom and dad always leave at 8 and come home at 1 for "meetings" in the justice building my mother wakes up a lot at night and I'm worried. I don't expect you to know what's going on, I just decided to tell you anyway.  
Xoxo  
Write back soon, Danny

I then write Finn and Marcus with much the same

Outline, I put the letters in clean white envelopes and plan to send them tomorrow. With a yawn I get in bed.  
In what seems like only minutes I am awoken by a rapping on my door  
"Danny, wake up. We're going hunting" I groan and get up, dressed and throw my hair in a ponytail. I walk down stairs, pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit across from my brother.  
" Moms going to teach us to shoot today!" he explains excitedly.  
" She already taught me and I sucked at it"  
" And that is why I'm teaching you again" my mother materializes beside me, it amazes me how she can be so silent.  
" But-" she cuts me off  
" No buts Danny, you are learning, finish your cereal and then we are leaving" Orion and I hastily finish up and follow her out the door. We go through the gate in the fence and into the woods. We get to a hollow log and she hands me a bow, she instructs me on how to hold it and shoot. She gives me a demonstration shot, the arrow going dead center of a knot in a tree. " Now you try hitting the tree," I pull the string back and release, the string snaps my forearm and I drop the bow, causing the arrow to not even make it to the tree. I yelp in pain,  
"Are you alright?" My mother asks. I bite my lip, trying to hold back the tears and nod.

" No pain no gain right?" my mother smirks and tells me to try again handing me the bow, she shows me what I did wrong and I shoot again, this cycle repeats, me snapping myself, her asking if I'm alright, me saying yes, and trying again. After about an hour and 60 billion snaps, I finally get the arrow to the tree, it doesn't hit the target, actually it's about a yard off, but at least I didn't snap myself. I try again but get hit in the arm again, this one brings tears, my mother looks at me sympathetically and hands me the bow " are you doing to try again"  
" No! I don't even know why u brought me here! You knew I was going to fail miserably! I'm done I quit" I turn on my heal and storm towards the edge of the woods  
" Danny! Wait!" she runs after me " I want you to be able to protect yourself"  
" Why would I need to protect myself!" her eyes tear up but he blinks them away  
" Just incase," she lays a reassuring hand on my back " come on home, I'll fix your arm right up, Orion we can come back later and let you try okay?" he nods his head and follows along.  
When we enter the house my mother sits me on a chair and goes into the pantry in search of the first aid kit. I roll up my sleeve and look at my forearm, it is red and burning, you can see the raised red crisscrosses where the string struck me. My mother comes back in and crouches in front of me; she opens a small container of green gooey cream. She sticks her fingers in and applies it to my skins, I let out a sigh in relief, and the burning sensation is complexly erased. She laughs at my reaction " Haymitch sent me this in my first games" She pats my shoulder and stands up, calling to Orion " Orion, are you ready to go now?"  
After they leave I remember my letters and run upstairs to retrieve them. I then walk to the train station, and go to the mail sector. " Hello, miss Mellark. How are you today" the Mail technician, Geno asks.  
"I'm good" I smile " and you?" I grab the sheet of stamps that read "District 2" "District 4" " District 7" and "District 13" I stick one on each envelope and hand them to Geno.  
" I'm fine, thank you very much" he waves " have a nice day"  
" You too" I call over my shoulder.

On the way home I shop into the sweet shop and grab some butterscotch, my and Orion's favorite. I reach home at around 2 and grab some leftover pasta from last night for lunch. My father walks noisily into the kitchen " Heard that you had some trouble with archery today?"  
" Ya." I look at my plate " How did you know that?"  
" I met your mother and Orion on the way back, they are going to Saes Kitchen for lunch and I was coming to see if you wanted to join them. By the looks of it you aren't going to be hungry" I shake my head, Saes Kitchen is a small diner in town, once my mother got back on her feet Sae opened it up. Sea passed away three years ago and is now run by her daughter. " No problem I'll just call down and get them to pass on the message" I silently nod my head, he sits down across from me and puts his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him

" Hey, do want to talk about it"  
" No" I bite my lip  
" Yes, you do" curse my habit, he can tell when I lie because of it, I take a deep breath and tell him what has been racking my mind the past hour.  
" I bet Orion's some kind of prodigy with a bow and I couldn't even get the arrow to reach the stupid tree" he lays a hand atop of mine.  
"Sweet heart, everyone has different talents. And plus Orion wasn't much better than you, the only thing you did differently was that he didn't snap his arm"  
" Well, it doesn't matter cause I'm not doing it anymore" I cross my arms over my chest.  
" Come on don't be like that, your good at other things"  
" Like what?"  
" Your an amazing artist" he suggests  
" How is that supposed to help me in a fight?"  
" A fight? Who said anything about a fight!" my father looks around frantically.  
" Well why else would she teach us, it's not like we need to learn, we have lots of food and plus she specifically said incase we need to protect ourselves" I look at him expectantly. He runs his hands over his face.

"Danny, she's teaching you because she realized how lonely she gets without Gale hunting with her, she wants a hunting partner" some people say my father is an amazing liar, but I can see through his little act, I know something is up. And I will find out what it is. I know that these meetings are something big, I know that there is something triggering my mothers nightmares, they have to know that I don't believe them. They aren't that naïve.

Later that night my parents leave for another meeting. I decide that tomorrow I will pay good old' Haymitch a visit, he'll tell me what's happening, he doesn't see me as a child. On Sunday, my mother and Orion go to practice, but I stay home and let my arm heal. My mother has convinced me to try again Monday. I decide to go over to Haymitch's, I walk into his house with out knocking, and I see Haymitch asleep on the couch. I don't bother to wake him because he has that knife, that he carries everywhere with him. The last time I woke him he nearly cut me with it, I turn around and leave, I'll ask him tomorrow.

The next few days are the same, I fall into a routine; I wake up, go to school, go home, practice with my mother and Orion, come home for dinner, do homework, sleep and repeat. I've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to talk to Haymitch. On Thursday, the three of us walk into the house for dinner. " Danny! A letter came for you in the mail today!" My father calls from the kitchen. I run into the kitchen, rip the envelope off the counter and tear it open; it's from District 2, Miles.

Danny,

I've missed everyone too; glad to know that I'm not the only one. It would be great if we all came back. I miss the tranquility of your district; the cars seem so much louder now. My parents have already written your parents about it, I can't wait! I know what you are talking about, the meetings. My father normally attends meetings, but now more so than usual. He hasn't told me anything about them, so I'm not going to ask. I'll let you know if I find out anything.

Your BEST friend, Miles

Well I better be anyway!

I lay down the letter with a big smile on my face.

" Who was that from?" My mother asks curiously.

" Miles, they are coming to visit for my birthday!" I bounce up and down " They sent you a letter about it!"

" Really? I didn't see that?" My father says from the stove.

" Maybe Miles sent his first" I add.

" Maybe," He ponders, " Anyway, dinners ready"

During dinner we talk about school, the bakery and how Orion and I are doing in our training. I've done a little better, but not a whole lot. Well at least I don't whip myself anymore. The following weeks pass much the same; I receive letters from Ophelia, Marcus and Finn. Both Ophelia and Marcus say that their parents have been going to a lot of meetings as well, Finn didn't even mention anything about it in his letter. Judging by the others explanations though, I know that this is defiantly something much bigger than I thought.

As the weeks pass by, the air gets warmer, the sun burns brighter, the grass is greener and summer is near. In a week I will finally turn 15, everyone is coming back for the long weekend. We have decided to camp out at the lake, and my parents are throwing me a birthday party. Not only has the weather gotten better though, my archery has too. Well, it's still not good, but I can get the arrow with in 3 feet of the target now. I guess I'm making progress. On Saturday, the weather is the hottest it has been yet; Orion, My mother and I are all in the forest, dressed in shorts and T-shirts, soaked in sweat.

" Raise the bow a little higher, Danny" My mother instructs, I follow command and let the arrow fly. I can't believe it! The arrow hit the tree! It stuck! I let out a excited giggle and hug my mother. " Good job, Dandelion!" She laughs.

"Okay, my turn" Orion picks up the bow and shoots, his also sticking in the tree, slightly closer to the target than mine. He has progressed more than me, but it is still impressive for someone so young. " And that is how it is done"

On the way home I make up an excuse, telling them that I am going to Maryssa's house. I head into town and then loop around back to Haymitches. I find him in his back yard tending to his geese. " Haymitch!" I see his hunched form jump a little at the sound of my voice.

" What, Danny?" He grumbles.

" I need to talk to you about something…" I mutter " About the meeting" He whips around.

" Get inside, we don't need your parents hearing us" He ushers me inside. When inside he closes the door and gestures toward the table; I take a seat. I raise an eyebrow at him.

" So are you going to tell me?" He lets out a breath and sits across from me.

" How much do you know?"

" I know that they aren't about the bakery?" I tap my foot against the chair leg.

" Well, you see Danny. Many people didn't agree with the decision of the ending of their beloved Hunger Games" I just stare at him waiting for more. " The Capitol people and some of the higher class districts are trying to get them back" I take a sharp breath, realizing what he is getting at.

" Do you mean, that-" I choke " that there's going to be a rebellion?" He solemnly nods his head.

" Not, yet. But in the near future"

" What exactly are the meetings about?" I ask.

" Well, when the rebellion starts President Paylor will be moved to a safe house. She will run Panem from there, while she is safe, people will be sent to District 13 and be trained as soldiers. Some who are already trained will stay in the districts and try to keep order." He stares into my eyes. " You will have the decision to stay home, or go to District 13 and fight"

" Are you saying that you want me to fight?" I whisper.

" I need a drink" He mumbles and walks to the liquor cupboard. I take this as an invitation to leave so I do so. Before I leave Haymitch calls " Don't breath a word of this to _anyone_!"

The rest of the evening, Haymitch's last comment rings through my head "_You will have the decision. You will. You." _ I don't understand. Does he want me to fight? I want to write Miles and tell him, but Haymitch told me not to tell anyone. I need someone to talk to; I know I can't tell anyone but this will eat me alive if I don't get anyone to answer my mind retching question. Maybe tomorrow, I can find a way back over to Haymitch' s and ask him.

Later that night I lay in bed awake, pondering weather I should go over to Haymitch's. It is nighttime, he never sleeps at night, hardly, he maybe drunk but a drunk Haymitch can sometimes be better than a sober one. As silently as possible I creep down stairs and over to Haymitch's; as expected the door is unlocked. The lights are off but I can hear his loud breaths from the living room. " Haymitch. Haymitch, it's Danny" I flip o the living room light and sit on the couch.

" Shouldn't you be asleep little girl?" He slurs.

" Yes, No. I need you to answer a question for me?"

" Lemme guess, it's about you fighting in the rebellion?" He laughs drunkenly.

" Yes, how did you know?"

" Sweetheart, I can read you just as well as I could read your mother"

" Oh," I say more to myself.

" Yes, I want you to fight, a little training and you'll be a great solider I'm sure"

" Have you not seen my archery skill?" I scoff.

" No, but I've heard that they are pretty bad" He smirks; I scowl at him and fold my arms over my chest. " No worries, you will do fine. Now go home, remember what happened last time you snuck out?" I roll my eyes and leave, walking back into the night.

_Authors Note: Hope you liked it… Reviews please! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I wrote this a while ago and didn't have time to post it until now, so I hope you enjoy it, Dannys friends come to visit for her party, not really sue how I feel about some parts so… let me know what you think _

Chapter 8

I open my eyes and stretch my arms over my head; yawning tiredly. Today is the day that they will be with me again. The train should arrive around 3, I look at he clock, and it is only quarter to 8. I crawl out of bed and enter the bathroom; I turn the tap and let the tub fill with steaming water. I pour in some lilac scented oil and hop in, let the heat envelope me, once the water is Luke warm and my fingers prunny I get out. I get dressed and skip downstairs; I grab a cheese bun out of the basket on the counter and take greedy bites out of it. Once I'm done I head upstairs to clean my room for Ophelia, I know that it will just get messy again once she comes but it worth a shot.  
The rest of the day slowly drags on and I am in agony waiting for 3 o'clock to come. Finally my mother calls out to me "Danny, we're leaving now!" I run down stairs eagerly and follow my family to the station.

What seems like forever-later bounce on my toes, waiting impatiently. I find myself checking the clock tower frequently; the train should have been here 10 minutes ago. After another 15 minutes I hear the scream of the trains whistle, a hue smile takes over my face. The door opens an I push my way to the front, the first person to step off the of the train is Marcus I squeal his name and throw myself at him, he is surprised at first but soon returns my hug. Beetee and sherry follow him off and meet with my parents; Marcus and I love out of the way and let the other passengers off. Since District 13 is to the east of District 12 he is on a different train than everyone else so we take a seat on a nearby bench and anxiously wait their appearance. I am so excited I am basically the one talking because he can barley fit a word in I'm rambling so much.

After about 20 minutes of this the whistle of the train blows, I grab Marcus' hand and pull him toward the edge of the platform. " Are you excited or what?" he laughs  
" excited, very excited" we take a step back as the train comes Zooming in but as soon as the doors are open we are all but inside the train. A few strangers walk out and then Ophelia runs out, plowing through everyone, dragging miles and Finn behind her, one in each hand. As soon as she spots us we engulf each other in hugs. Well Ophelia and me hug them; " boys don't hug" quotes Miles.

After all the excitement dies down and the platform is pretty much empty we find the adults and hug them too. From the train station everyone goes back to the houses. Tonight will be somewhat laidback; we will eat dinner catch up and then go to bed. Tomorrow though is a different story. Since it is my birthday, my parents are throwing me a birthday party like every year. So tomorrow will consist of everyone scrambling around my house getting last minutes preparations ready.

We all walk to Victors Village, drop off our bags at the same houses as last time and return to my house. Everyone sits in the living room catching up on the last month. Around 5 my father announces that dinner is ready. We have a delicious meal of squirrel stew and cheese buns. After dinner the adults stay in the kitchen and drink wine, while the rest of us go into the living room and talk about the things we wouldn't talk about when we know that the adults are listening. I know that everyone wants to talk about the meetings that our parents have been attending but we can't risk them hearing us while they are in the next room, and Orion is with us too. We can't trust him to keep his mouth shut about anything.

At around 10 o'clock our parents come in and say that it has been a long day and that we should go to bed. We all reluctantly obey and everyone retires to their beds for the night. I lay in bed, tossing and turning, I usually can get to sleep relatively fast, but I'm to excited for my birthday tomorrow. I wonder what my friends got me, what kind of cake my father made, what dress will my mother have placed out for me to wear. I am about the same size as my mother was when she was 16, she gets Hazel to take some of her dress' that Cinna made for her and she gives them to me to wear on special occasions. I don't tell anybody this but as much as I complain about having to dress up for things, I secretly love wearing the things of my mothers past. It may be a ugly messy past, but it was my mothers none the less. I fall to sleep with these thoughts crossing my mind.

I roll over and open my eyes; I am met with another set of gray ones. I scream and jump up, Miles and Ophelia are in the knots laughing. I cross my arms and scowl at them, why is it that every time these people wake it me up they end up laughing at me? Finally they stop laughing and scream " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and jump in bed with me and give me a big hugs. I laugh and rub my eyes. " What time is it?" They roll their eyes and laugh at me.

" It's almost 10 o'clock"

" What! You're lying!" I never sleep in this late!

" Nope" Miles points to the clock on my wall.

" Why didn't you wake me!"

" Well… we wanted to but Katniss wouldn't let us, since its your birthday" Ophelia rolls her eyes. " Now, get up take a shower and I'm going to do your hair and make up for the party!" She claps her hands and smiles widely at me.

" I guess I'll be going then" Miles smirks " Enjoy, happy birthday!" and walks out the door.

" Go on, get up" Ophelia pulls me out of bed and I trudge to the bathroom. When I walk out she sits on my bed with a curling iron in hand. She pats the seat in front of her motioning for me to sit down. " Let the torture begin" I mumble. Just because I like the being dressed up, doesn't mean I like the process of being dressed up. I receive a irritated sigh from Ophelia and sit down.

About an hour later, Ophelia lets out a breath and hands me a mirror. I look at my reflection and I am blown away. My whole head is in ringlets. My mother has curled my hair before but she was never this good. I shake my head watching my hair bounce up and down; I get a laugh from Ophelia by doing so.

" Now onto the make up" She hauls a makeup case out of her suitcase and starts swirling a brush around in a shimmery powder. I do as instructed, but this is a lot harder than getting my hair done, in about 10 minutes she is done.

" Can I look in a mirror now?" I grab for the mirror. She slaps away my hand.

" No! Put on your dress first!" I roll my eyes and she hands me a purple sundress, I tentatively take it from her and slip into the bathroom, removing my clothes and slipping it on. The fabric is soft on my skin; I take one look in the mirror and am taken aback, this girl in the mirror looks nothing like me! Her hair that is normally half way down my back is in tight ringlets grazing my collarbones, my blue eyes are even more drawn out than normal, my lips are a shade of pink that I have never seen before and the dress looks as if it was made for me. It of course was not, it was meant for my mother, but it was Hazels adjusting that makes it fit so nicely. The skirt ends just above my knees, flaring out at the waist, the top is low cut, but not too low, and the straps tie around my neck in a neat bow. "Danny?" Ophelia knocks on the door " Are you ready yet?" I take one last look at myself and step out of the bathroom, almost running into Ophelia. She sets her hands and my shoulders and takes a step back, sizing me up. " You look beautiful," She whispers. I do a twirl for her and curtsy.

" Thank you" I smile. While I was changing she did her make up and put on a light green summer dress. " You don't really pretty too"

" I know" She laughs and turns around, returning to her curling iron. When done, we walk downstairs arm in arm, everyone is running around putting up last minute decorations, but when Finn turns around and sees us he smiles widely " There's the birthday girl!" He saunters over to me and pulls me into a hug " You have grown up so fast" He wipes away a fake tear.

" Shut up." I say as I push in off or me. Next my mother and father come over and pull me into a suffocating group hug.

" You look gorgeous" My father smiles. " I remember that dress Katniss, you wore it when we came home from our first games"

" Yeah…" He smile falters for a moment, but then it is right back as she tells me how beautiful I look. Annie calls them into the kitchen and they both scurry away after giving me a kiss on the cheek. I am left alone at the bottom of the stairs, taking in my surroundings, there are orange and yellow balloons everywhere, the table in the corner of the living room has about a dozen gifts on it, and the guests haven't even arrived yet, there are yellow rose pedals scattered every where, the whole floor smells like cake and home made pizza and when I walk outside to the back yard, I count about 15 tables set up with dandelion vases. I can't imagine what my party will be like for my sweet 16. I take a deep breath and am about to walk outside when someone grabs my waist. I yelp in surprise and spin around. " How does it look?" Miles asks.

" It's amazing" I smile at him.

" Thanks, I blew up the balloons" He states proudly.

" Yeah? I thought they looked kind of deflated" I tease. He grabs my waist again, this time tickling me.

" Well, I'm sorry. While you were upstairs getting all dolled up. Everyone else was down here working their butts off!" He taps my nose. " You do look very beautiful though" I smile and take the compliment. Someone calls out to Miles and he runs off in the direction it came from, leaving me alone once again. My stomach rumble and I realize that I haven't eaten yet today, I wander into the kitchen and see the two-tier cake sitting on the counter. It's beautiful, with ruffle like icing on the bottom and orange icing on top; it's almost a sin that we have to cut it. My stomach again rumbles and I turn towards the fridge and grab an apple. I take a seat at the kitchen table and take a few bites out of it, and then I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yell and throw my half eaten apple in the garbage. I throw open the door and am greeted by Maryssa and Felix screaming " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I laugh and Maryssa gives me a hug and Felix gives me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush. Felix is what you would consider a ladies man.

" Where should we put these?" He asks. Miles appears at my side and points to the living room.

" In there" He smiles and sticks out his hand for Felix to shake. "Miles Hawthorne" Felix gives me an odd look and shakes his hand.

" Felix Croft" While Felix walks past me he whispers in my ear " You look _really_… Nice" I smile sweetly at him and thank him.

" That guy seems kind of… creepy" Miles gives me a questionable look.

" He's harmless" I wave my hand. I see a few more people walking up the road and stay in the door. By 3 o'clock everyone is inside and mingling. I realized that even though many people know of Miles, they don't specifically know who he is. Or any of my friends for that matter, when they visited last we didn't really spend much time in popular places. We mostly secluded ourselves.

Everyone settles in their seats for a early dinner, at my table sits; Ophelia, Marcus, Finn, Miles, Maryssa and me. I can see all the girls giving Finn and Miles googley eyes, and for some reason this bothers me. I guess I just don't want my best friend stolen away from me. Finn looks out of place amongst all of my friends, but he doesn't seem to mind, so that's all right with me. We eat our dinner and then my father brings out the cake, everyone "oohs and awws" And then I blow out my candles. Next we all file into the living room and I open my presents, most are cards but I get a few gifts.

Johanna and Destin give me a peach color sweater and a pair of pale blue jeans, Ophelia gives me a golden locket with intricate designs, with a picture of me and her hugging, cheeks pressed together smiling inside. Gale and Jayde give me a very detailed map of Panem, because they know how much I want to travel, Finn and Annie give me a large orange sea shell, that you can hear the ocean through. Beetee, Sherry and Marcus give me a new pair of hiking boots, and my father gives me a painting of my friends and me in the meadow, with a sunrise in the background. My mother gives me an elegant charm bracelet and Miles gives me a set of wind chimes, with a broken sun dangling in the middle of the chimes. I laugh, remembering how they got broken.

While we were on our tour of town, Miles and Marcus were fooling around. When we walked into the wind chime shop, Marcus pulled Miles into a headlock, Miles managed to release himself out of his grasp, flew into a rack, and knocking down the set of wind chimes. The shop owner was furious and made Miles buy them, I volunteered to pay because I liked them, but Miles had to be difficult and buy them himself. I smile at the memory, give him a hug and thank him.

After the presents are all opened everyone starts talking and basically just hanging out. I introduce Miles and Marcus to a few of my guy friends and then take a seat on the couch. I sit there for a few minutes, taking in the scene, when the couch sinks next to me; I look to my left and see Felix sitting there.

" Hi" I smile.

" Hey, Dan" I roll my eyes, he always calls me that no matter how many times I tell him not too. " What did you think of my present?" he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I try and wiggle out of his grasp, but fail. Felix gave me a pair of gold heart shaped earrings; I don't even have my ears pierced!

" Yes, it was lovely" I simply reply

" Just lovely? I spent 3 paychecks on those" he jokes, my eyes widen, I knew they were expensive but not that expensive. Felix helps people with their yards, landscaping I guess, his parents are florists.

" Felix, no. I can't accept these then,"

" Sure you can" he winks at me, tightening his grasp.

" No Felix, I don't even-" I don't get to finish before he cuts me off.

" So listen, Danny. How about tomorrow night I take you out some place nice for your birthday? You can wear those earring I gave you"

" Actually, I'm kind of busy"

" Nonsense, I'll pick you up at 6" he again cuts me off, I'm starting to get annoyed.

" No Felix, I'm busy!" I lean forward and his arm falls on the couch behind me.

" To busy for me?" he raises his eyebrows and leans toward me. I lean back trying to escape but he is to fast, he grabs my shoulder and kisses me, I push him away but he is relentless. All of a sudden his weight is off of me and I hear him yelp in pain. I open my eyes and see blood trickling out of his nose, a scared look in his eyes. I look up to see who my rescuer is " She said she was busy! Can't you take a hint!" hisses Miles and then he says a few words that I'm sure if his parents heard he would be in deep trouble. " Get out, she doesn't want to see you" Miles points towards the door.

" I think that Danny over here can speak for her self? Right Dan?" Felix says cockily.

" Leave. Now" I say with as much venom possible. I know that we have caused a scene and that it is all anyone will be talking about for the next week or two. Great. Felix lets out an exasperated breath and leaves, once he is out of the room I excuse myself to the bathroom and quickly leave before anyone can stop me. I run up the stairs and slam the door shut locking it behind me. I walk to the sink and stare at my reflection, cheeks flushed and hair slightly messed. With out warning tears slip down my cheeks, pretty soon I am bawling and I don't particularly know why. I sit with my back against the tub curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. Soon later I hear a soft knock on the door,

" Danny? Can I come in?" Ophelia whispers. I crawl to the door, unlock it and crawl back to my perch. Ophelia opens the door, carrying a glass of water then closes it behind her. She sees me, lays the glass down and hurries over, joining me on the ground and throws her arms around my small form. She makes shushing noises as I cry into her shoulder, while rubbing my back.

" I don't even know why I'm crying. It's stupid right? He just kissed me?"

" No, no. It's okay, it was your first kiss and it was wasted on a jerk, it's perfectly okay to cry" I just laugh and shake my head. She hands me the glass of water and I gulp it down greedily. " Everyone is gone home, do you want to go to the lake now, we can wait until tomorrow, that's fine too" I have never seen Ophelia so, so... motherly?

" No, let's go now. I already have my bag packed. Just let me get changed"

Soon after we emerge downstairs, bags packed and ready to go. Everyone acts as if my melt down hadn't have happened, but it hangs over everyone like a storm could. "So, is everyone ready?" Miles claps his hands. I nod my head and the 5 of us head out the door. The walk to the fence is slightly awkward but as soon as we go through the fence and away from the district, it's as if nothing ever happened. The trip to the lake is full of teasing, joking and pushing, lots of laughs shared. We reach our destination just before sunset.  
" I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Marcus sighs. We all drop our bags and set up camp, we are only staying for 2 nights and our parents are coming to check on us tomorrow so we packed lightly. Once all the sleeping bags are layed out and everyone is happy with the arrangements, we all sit on the edge of the lake on large rocks feet in the water. Everyone is silent, no one wanting to bring up the subject but wanting to talk about it, finally Ophelia breaks " so what does everyone else know? I know for sure that these aren't normal meetings" I debate with myself whether I should share what Haymitch told me, he made me swear not to tell anyone. But do these people count? I guess so, so I bite my lip and keep quiet.

" Well, we all know that it is important. Why else would all our parents be in on it? They were all a major part of the war so..." Miles pipes in. I nod in agreement.

" Yeah, my dad always went to meetings, now he goes every night, and he's designing even more weapons than usual." Marcus suggests.

"Weapons?" Ophelia sounds alarmed. I really feel like telling them what's going on but I can't, it feels wrong not saying anything though.

" My mother has started training Orion and me to use a bow and arrow" I offer, at least I can tell them something.

"Yeah, like Miles said this is something big" Marcus says looking at her.

" Oh my god" Ophelia whispers.

" I wonder what it could be?" Miles ponders. I feel as if they know that I know something, I look around nervously, bouncing my foot. I look at Finn and notice him fidgeting also, come to think of it, when he wrote me back he didn't say anything about the meetings. I wonder, does he know something too? I am snapped out of my thoughts when Miles waves a hand in front of my face "earth to Danny" I shake my head and look at him " I asked you, what do you think?"

" I don't know, I guess they'll tell us when their ready" I shrug, putting on my best poker face. Everyone gives me quizzical looks and I just smile, so that they will leave me alone. " Finn, you know, the waters pretty warm now isn't, " I hint to him, hoping he picks up on it. He looks confused for minute then smiles, looking at Ophelia. Ophelia picks up on it about a second to late; she try's to get up but Finn easily flick her over his shoulder and runs into the water.

" Finn!" I hear her screech before he dunks her under. She comes back spitting and sputtering, wiping the hair out of her eyes, make up running down her face.

" You look like a raccoon" Finn laughs. She punches his arm and jumps on his back, trying to get him under water. He just laughs and pushes her off; we just sit there watching the pair play in the water.

As the sun sets the boys collect wood for a fire, while Ophelia changes into something dry. They have some trouble getting the fire started but eventually they manage to coax up a flame. We all sit around the fire, watching the light dance across each other's faces; I can't imagine a better way to finish my birthday. At around 3 o'clock Ophelia and Marcus turn in for the night. Between the three of us we decide to pull an all nighter. When we think that someone is about to dose off we throw something at them or scream their name, the rest of the night is filled with laughter. Just before sunrise Finn falls asleep, leaving Miles and I alone. I prop myself up on my elbow and look at Miles. " Thank you"

" What for?" He asks

" Saving me from Felix" I blush.

" No thanks necessary. I wasn't going to just stand there and watch my best friend be attacked by some creep"

" Hardly" I smirk. " But seriously, thanks." We fall into a comfortable silence and watch the sunset. " I like the sun rise much better than the sunset." I say sleepily.

" Why so?"

" Because the sunrise is the mark of a new beginning, sunset is everything bad that happened in the past" He is quiet for a minute, thinking about what I just said.

" So is that like, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts?" I laugh.

" No"

" Well, it is because I don't understand either of them." He smiles. I close my eyes; the last thing I see before I am pulled under by sleep is his face smiling down at me.

The adults trudging through our camp, poking us with their toes, awaken us all. I roll over and throw my arm over my eyes, wanting to stay asleep longer.

" Wake up sleepy heads, its 12 o'clock" We all grumble responses and pull ourselves out of our sleeping bags. They lay out a picnic blanket and we all have a fantastic picnic by the lake. After lunch we all change into our swim suites and jump in the lake, Marcus doesn't know how to swim so we teach him. We spend the whole day together in the lake, everyone stays at the lake with us and later in the afternoon we pack up and leave. Everyone will be returning home tomorrow, sadly the long weekend is over. On the way back Miles asks me " So how's the archery going?"

" Fine" I lie, biting my lip.

" Really? Because I've heard otherwise from Orion, and I must say, I'm not one bit surprised." I know that he is teasing but it still hurts my feelings a little, so I give him a punch in the stomach. He lets out a yelp and holds his stomach in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" I look at him alarmed. He laughs and nods his head.

" I really had you going, didn't I?"

" No, I knew you were faking" I scowl. He just smirks and continues on.

The rest off the night passes much to quick. Next thing I know I am standing on the platform once again, bidding my friends good-bye. I throw my arms around Marcus' neck, pulling him into a hug " I'm going to miss you so much!"

" You too, enjoy the sun for both of us!" He smiles sadly and moves on to hug Ophelia while I move on to Finn.

" Don't miss me too much, squirt" he ruffles my hair and I wrap my arms around his waist.

" I'll try" I smile up at him. Next is Ophelia, she now has tears poring down her face, along with me. She jumps in to my arms and squeezes me tightly.

" Don't go find a new best friend while I'm gone!"

" Don't worry, no one can compare to you" I smile, thinking of Miles. I love Ophelia she is my best friend but Miles is basically my second half. He can make me smile no matter what kind of mood I'm in, he can tell when I'm lying or if there is something on my mind and he knows more about me then half of the people I grew up with. He is more of a brother to me than Orion, well not really. Thinking of Miles I run over to him and squeeze him tight. " Please don't leave"

" I wish I didn't have to" He smiles and bends down so his eyes are level with mine. " Watch out for Felix okay? I'm not here to protect you" He smiles at the last part.

" I don't need your protection Miles" I scoff at him.

" And here I thought that I was your knight in shining armor?" He says in mock disappointment. I roll my eyes at him and give him another quick hug.

" No. You're my best friend"

" And you are mine" he gives me a wave and walks on the train.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry it has taken so long to update. There was a death in my family and I wasn't feeling up to writing. I have been super busy lately, with exam stuff, tests and end of year sports stuff. But summer is soon so I should have loads of time to write then._

Chapter 9

Tuesday morning when I walk into school everyone stares at me. Some because I turned down Felix, others because Felix was actually into me and most because of the rumors that had been passed around. Thea had most likely started them. As I walk through the halls I hear several different stories of Saturday night, all not true. I trudge to my locker and throw it open, checking to see what I have first.

"What's this I hear about you and Felix?" someone says from behind me. I whip around and narrow my eyes at Maryssa, who has a huge smile on her face. "What?" she raises her eyebrows"You and Felix _are_ together aren't you?"

"That's what you heard?" I laugh sarcastically. "Because so far I've heard that Felix did it out of pity. That I practically threw myself at him and he turned me down. Or my favorite, that it didn't happen at all and that I'm making it up" I illustrate on my fingers, I'm about to continue but she cuts me off.

"Whoa, stop!" she holds up her hands "What really happened?"

"He kissed me. Miles punches him" her eyes pop out of her head, if it were a different circumstance it would be comical "That's all" I shrug.

"Miles. Punched? Felix?" I nod and return to my locker, retrieving my math book. "Wow" she whispers "I shouldn't have left so early"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have"

_"_I feel hurt that you didn't tell me sooner" she laughs. I roll my eyes and ask.

"Ready for class?" we then head to home room.

The rest of the day drags on slowly, with everyone asking me what really happened and Felix's eyes burrowing a hole in the back of my head. By the end of the day I am in quite a bad mood. I speed home, leaving Orion in my dust, slam the door and run into my room. "Danny? Where's your brother?" my mother calls from downstairs.

"I don't know, he's on his way" I groan.

"Danny, that is... Never mind he's coming" my mother sighs. I stay in my room until dinner and eat with a scowl on my face.

Before my parents leave for their regular meeting, Maryssa stops by. We sit on my bed awkwardly for a few minutes then she speaks "You were in such a bad mood at lunch I was afraid to talk to you" she laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well you try going through today with everyone asking you what happened!" I snap.

"Sorry" she holds her hands up in defense. "Why did you turn down Felix anyway? I mean, what more could you ask for?" she was right I guess. Felix is tall and muscular, good at sports, charming and good looking, really good looking, blonde hair, blue eyes, and sharp features.

"I don't know" I shrug "I just don't like him"

"Danny. Come on" she drags out the on "everyone has a crush on him!"  
" Well not me"  
" Well who do you like?" she wiggles her eyebrows.  
" No one" I shrug.  
" its miles isn't it!" she slaps her hands on the bed.  
" Miles! Ew no! He's just a good friend" I say in defense.  
" um hum" she sighs  
" Mary! No!"  
" Whatever you say" she sings and hops off my bed"I better be going now, see

ya" she waves.

"Mary" I groan, as she skips down the stairs. I hear the door close and I look out my window and watch her retreating form. She turns around spotting me and yells on the top of her lungs "MILES!" I roll my eyes, I don't like Miles. He's just a really good friend; he's like an older brother basically.

The rest of the week passes with knowing glances from Mary and me finding my mind drifting to Miles more and more often. I blame it on Mary and her teasing and try and push it out of my mind, but one question keeps coming back. Do I like Miles? I mentally kick myself every time and return to mywork, exams are in a week.  
Saturday morning I walk downstairs expecting my father frying eggs but instead I am greeted by Hazel. "Hazel?"

"Good morning sunshine" she beams.

"Where are my parents?" I ask.

"They said they had a meeting" she picks up a piece of paper and hands it to me "Your father told me to give you this" I carefully open it and read...  
_Kids  
we have a meeting today and we don't know what time we will be back. Hazel will be here with you, so you won't starve. We want you to be good and don't disappear again Danny.  
We love you_

I smile a little and lay the letter back on the counter. Hazel lays a plate of food in front of me and I slowly eat. After breakfast I run upstairs and take a bath and get dressed.

Later that night I am awoken by my mother stroking my hair, I take in her small frame, the moon illuminating her body. I knew she looked tired but right now she looks sleep deprived. I am about to ask her why she's here but she shushes me and tells me to go back to sleep. I close my eyes and feel a tear drop on my arm; I sit up and hug her. Right there she breaks down in my arms sobbing things like "my baby" "I love you, I will always try and protect you" and "I'll miss you so much" I want to ask her for information but I know that she is much too fragile right now for that. I hold her for a while more and then my father creeps in; he spots our entertained bodies and hobbles over to us. The bed sinks under his weight as he hauls us into a hug. After what seems like forever he starts whispering to me "Monday night at 3 o'clock a hovercraft will land in the meadow. You and Orion will get on it. It will take you to safety"

"Why!" I say alarmed, I knew that this was going to happen but it never felt real until now.

"These meetings we have been attending have be training sessions and about the upcoming rebellion. Some didn't agree with the ending of the hunger games and are planning the assassination of Paylor. We and 100 other people from each district have enlisted in the protection program; our children are provided safety in district 13. Don't worry you won't be alone, Ophelia, Marcus and Miles will be there, along with people from your school"  
" What if I want to stay here with you?" I wipe away the tears streaming down my face.  
" No honey, trust me you don't want to stay here" my mother breathes and we spend the majority of the night wrapped in each other's arms sobbing.

_Authors Note: Sorry that it's so short, and kind of stupid. But it's kind of just a filler chapter, chapter 10 is coming up soon don't worry ha-ha. Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: So this is chapter 10, PLEASE review. I feel like no one likes my story because I get next to no reviews. So please let me know how you feel about it, thanks._

Chapter 10

I awake to gentle breathing on my neck, for a second I am confused but then the events of last night repeat in my mind. I roll over and cuddle into my father; it may be a while before I will get to see him again. I hear my mother yawn and open my eyes, seeing her stretch her arms above her head. "Good morning, sweetheart"

"Morning" I smile. She kisses my forehead and rolls out of bed, asking if I want any French toast. We head downstairs into the kitchen. I grab the milk and eggs and she slices the bread. Once satisfied with our toast we sit at the table and dig in, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Can I have some?" Orion interrupts from the doorway.

" Of course!" My mother jumps up and rushes to the stove to cook for my brother. Soon, my father enters and my mother cooks for him also. Breakfast is filled with playful banter and mindless chat. But once all the food was gone the solemnness of our situation returns, my father rubs his face with his hand and says "Orion, your mother and I have something to tell you" by his words I could visibly see my mother deflate. " Something bad is happening. Both Danny and you must leave. Tomorrow night a hovercraft will land in the meadow, you and many others will board it and escape to District 13. Don't worry, plenty of people you know will be there, along with us soon enough." My father rubs Orion's knee reassuringly and my mother wipes away his tears and kisses his cheek.

The rest of the morning is spent trekking through the woods with my mother and the afternoon, drawing in the meadow with my father. I try and take in every inch of this place because I don't know how long I will be gone. It is a beautiful day and I am glad that this is how I will remember it. After dinner we all cuddle up on the couch and watch a stupid Capitol movie.

Unfortunately, my parents make me write my exam on Monday. How could they do this! They know that I'm leaving tonight, shouldn't they want to spend extra time with me? I shake these thoughts out of my mind and try and concentrate on the task at hand. When the teacher says that time is up I hand in my exam and rush home. When I enter the house I am swarmed by different smells of food. I walk in the kitchen and see my father baking "What's all this?" I ask and take a seat at the table.

"I'm making your and Orion's favorite. Cheese buns, squirrel stew, chocolate cake, turkey and a goat cheese spread" He beams.

" You don't have to do that" I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"No. But I want to" He kisses the top of my head "Now go and pack" he shoos me away. I trudge upstairs and slowly pack my bag. After dinner when we are all stuffed with the most delicious meal I have ever had, I am about to wash the dishes but my mother stops me. " It's okay, we can do it later. I follow her into the living room and curl up on the couch with everyone. We silently watch the time tick by and much to soon it is 1 o'clock, and time to leave. My mother wakes Orion, who fell asleep around 11, and we head to the meadow.

When we reach the meadow there are easily 400 people there, waiting to board the nearby hovercraft, bid their loved ones good bye or wondering what is going on. We enter a line up of people and the whole time I am squeezing my father's hand. After about an hour of standing, the group in front of us passes a man in a grey uniform their tickets, Orion grasps my mother's leg and cries "I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!"

"Orion please" My father says tiredly, but Orion just shakes his head and holds on tighter.

"Orion, sweetie. You have to go now. We will see you soon, Danny will take good care of you" My mother manages to say without breaking down. Orion's outburst must have caused a chain because I can now here wails from both children and adults.

"Tickets" A stern, gruff voice says from behind me. My father waves the people behind us ahead, hugs me tightly and kisses my head. "I love you, stay safe." He whispers in my hair. I do the same to my mother and with tears streaming down my face I pick up Orion and carry him aboard. Right before we go through the door, I hear my mother calling to me and I turn around.

"Take care of him! I love you!" We find a seat and Orion cuddles into me, we cry together along with about 200 other children, as our family gets further and further away.

Later I am shaken awake by Orion "Danny wake up, we're here." he sniffles. I yawn and take his hand and exit the hovercraft. The ride was only 45 minutes but I'm still stiff. We walk for about 5 minutes and enter a very large room with even more children in it! There is quiet chatter amongst everyone as more and more people file in. After about 20 minutes of this, a man takes the podium set up in the front. "

"Attention everyone" The sound of his voice silences everyone. "As you all should know, there is a war starting. Everyone must be in the best shape possible, so everyone 14 or above will be asked to train. Those of you under age will continue on with you education. Now when I say so everyone will exit through that door and will be assigned a living quarters. After you are given your room I ask you to find your living quarters and get to sleep. Depending on your schedule, a buzzer will sound. This means you will to get up and get dressed. You are given a half-hour before breakfast, when you exit your room, you must receive your schedule immediately. You DO NOT miss your schedule. Your schedule is very important, if you chose to ignore it, you will face the consequences. You may all proceed." The man turns around and simply walks away. I clutch Orion's hand and head towards the door, when we finally reach a man standing beside a machine I have never seen before.

"Stand here and stay still. Put your hand under this scanner." He orders me. I'm momentarily blinded as the machine scans my face with a thin red beam. "Dandelion Mellark?" The machine asks robotically. The man stares at me, waiting for my answer. "Yes." I say. There is a rush of cool air on my hand as my room number is stamped onto my hand. "Next!" The man calls, and Orion does the same.

"Next!" He calls and we are pushed away. The hallway is packed with people so Orion and I find a clear corner and search for a familiar face. I stand on my toes and try and see over the many heads, with no success. I can't see anyone. They left us here alone. They lied. They said others we knew would be here. All I have seen since I got off the hovercraft have been strangers. Tears stream down my face and I hastily wipe them away. I grab my bag and Orion's hand; push through people and down random hallways. We walk and walk and walk. Eventually the crowds get thinner and thinner.

"Danny, where are we?" Orion asks, noticing the completely deserted hallways.

"District 13" I snap and turn on my heel, deciding to go back to the main hallway. I think back to how we got here. Right left right. Or was it right left left? I begin to panic, where are we? I don't know where I am. I am lost. Completely lost in a place filled with strangers. I haven't been lost since I was 8. I was in the woods with my mother and wandered off. I was probably only gone for 10 minutes before my mother found me. But she can't find me here, no one can. I lean against a wall and try and calm my rapid breathing. _In and out. In and out. _I repeat this a few times and fail to calm. I slide down the wall and cry. I cry harder than I ever had before. I hug my knees close to my chest and rock back and forth, crying for my mother. Crying for my father. Crying for my friends, my school, my home, and my woods. I can't stay down here. I wont be able to survive. I need the fresh air and blue sky. I have only been here for a few hours and I'm already feeling claustrophobic. I feel myself being lifted off of the cold hard floor and fight the arms around me.

"Shush Danny" a familiar voice says "Its just me" Who is this? They sound so familiar. My eyes fly open. Miles!

"Miles!" I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him tight. He laughs and squeezes me back. "How did you- where's Orion!" I panic once again.

"I'm right here Danny" my brother peeps.

"Yeah. He did the smart thing and went back to the gym." Miles teases.

"I got lost," I grumble. "How did you find me?"

"Wandered" He shrugs. "Now, its 6 o'clock and I don't know what time we have to get up so lets go." We wander back and find our rooms. We enter to the darkness of the room. I stumble around for a bit and finally find a bed that Orion and I collapse into.

I am startled awake by a loud buzzing noise and a harsh light coming from the ceiling. I am startled by seeing another bed occupied by a person, I dint know that we were to share a room? I roll out of bed and grab a pair of pants and t-shirt. The person in the bed moans and sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Hi, I'm Danny Mellark." I stick out my hand.

"I know who you are" The girl gives me a suspicious look and doesn't shake my hand. "You're Katniss and Peeta's daughter. Everyone knows you." She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, well…" I drop my hand back to my side.

" I'm Darcy. District 10." She states.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hardly." she scoffs and gets out of her bed. I scurry into the small bathroom and change. When I return I see that Orion has fallen back to sleep. I can't really blame him; looking at the clock it is only 7. We are running on about 45 minutes of sleep. Great. I shake him awake, making sure he gets up this time and leave the room. I see a man standing against the wall and head over to him.

"Excuse me? Where do I get my schedule?" He grabs my arm and sticks it in a contraption in the wall. I give him a funny look and cool purple ink sprays on my forearm. I pull my arm out and read my schedule. _7:30 – Breakfast. 8:00 – initiation, Room 23. 12:00 – Lunch. 12:30 – Kitchen Duties 13:30 – Check up, Medical center. 14:30 – Education Center, room 17. 18:00 - Reflection. 19:00 – Dinner. 20:00 – Emergency Escape, Training Center.22:00 – Bathing. 22:00 – Lights out. _I am about to askhim where the cafeteria is but he beats me to it "Down the hall take a right and go through the double doors."

"Thanks." I smile and head down the hallway. I push through the doors and am greeted by chatter and the clanking of dishes. While standing in the line up I search for my friends. As happy as I was to see Miles last night, I wish we met under different circumstances. Not me blubbering like a baby. When its my turn a women serves me a bowl of what looks like oatmeal, assorted fruits and a hot liquid. I give her a small smile, which probably looked more like a grimace and walk around the cafeteria with my tray.

"DANNY! OVER HERE!" I whip around at the sound of Ophelia's voice. She is standing on a chair waving her arms; I laugh and head over towards her. I lay my tray down and hug her. "I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too" I hear someone clear their throat and turn toward Marcus. "Marcus!" I skip to him and give him a hug also.

During breakfast we yawn and pick at our food, with the exception of Marcus who is used to this slop. I take a sip of the drink and almost choke. "What is this?" I gag.

" It's a tea that builds muscle and gives you extra energy." He laughs at Ophelia, Miles and my expressions "Come on guys, its not that bad"

" Yeah it is" Miles laughs.

"Well drink it and eat everything" Marcus then explains how our food is customized to our weight, height and age. We aren't allowed to take food back to our rooms and we only get to eat what they give us. Apparently it was always like this. After the rebellion it could have changed but the district decided to stick to its old habits. Many left because of this, so the population is very low.

After breakfast Ophelia, Miles and I head to initiation. We enter just a few minutes before 8 and take seats around a large table next to each other. People file in one after another and eventually the room is packed with at least 70 people. The same man that spoke to everyone yesterday enters and informs us on everything. " Those of you who don't know who I am, I am President White. Later today, we will give you a thorough tour of our district." He looks around the room. "For the most part it looks like we have a good group here. Training will start tomorrow so get a good sleep tonight. We will provide you with several uniforms that you can train in and once a week you will be given a designated time to wash them. Later today everyone will be examined by a nurse, so your health level can be determined." He smiles and leaves the room.

The next 3 and half hours are spent touring the underground chambers. By the time lunch comes my feet are sore and tired. I receive a small bowl of a thick stew, a roll and glass of water for lunch and sit with my friends. "So what do you think of my home?" Marcus smirks.

"Its… uh… nice" I smile.

" You're kidding. I hate it here and I know you do to." He laughs.

"Your right. I'm exhausted, its sad and depressing down here, my feet are tired and the food is gross," Ophelia complains.

"If you think the tour was bad wait until training starts." Marcus says through a mouthful of roll. Ophelia lets out a dramatic sigh and lays her head on the table.

"Hey, where Finn to?" Miles points out.

"Oh yeah. I noticed that this morning. He must have a different shift than us," I say.

"We will probably see him at dinner, everyone eats the same time" Marcus suggests.

"What do you guys have next?" I ask and they all turn over their arms.

"Check up" Miles reads " The kitchen duties"

"Same" Marcus says.

"Gross." Ophelia huffs. "Kitchen duties"

"Me too!" I laugh.

" Does everyone have class at… uh 14:30?" Miles asks.

"Yup!" we all answer in unison.

I spend the next hour washing and peeling potatoes. By the time I'm done my fingers are pruny and I never want to see another potato in my life. I then head to the medical center and receive what I learn is every 6 months. After my check up I find Ophelia and we head to room 17 together. After class I head to my room and collect Orion. I feel bad that I left him to his own devices this morning, so I let him sit with us at dinner. Dinner consumes of dry boiled potatoes, bland turnip and chicken. Sadly we don't find Finn at dinner, so we decide that we will ask someone where his room is tomorrow during reflection. After dinner we learn where our emergency pods are and how to get there. Finally 21 o'clock comes, I wash off my schedule and fall solid asleep.

I wake to the same buzzing as yesterday, today more willingly. I grab my uniform that I was provided with and haul it on in the bathroom. I pull my hair back in a braid and tuck my grey t-shirt into my darker grey slacks. "Danny, your not the only person who has to get dressed you know" Darcy bangs on the door. I open the door for her and walk to my bed where my boots lay. They aren't as comfortable as my own boots but they aren't too bad. I follow the same procedure as yesterday, not bothering with Orion because he told me he was fine yesterday. The ink tickles my skin and I read my schedule. It's basically the same as yesterday except instead of initiation I have training, and I don't have an emergency escape lesson. Breakfast is the same as yesterday, except the portions are different. Marcus informs us that there are 5 different training centers and that we are all in the same one, so we all head there together.

When we enter the center about 10 instructors stand in the center. Once everyone enters they break us up into groups and we are assigned commanders. We are to meet in this gym every morning with our commanders. My commander takes us over to a track and starts to talk. "I will be your commander until you are told otherwise and you can call me Ace." He paces back and forth sizing each of us up. He stops and me stars at me for a minute. I stand up straight and look him in the eye. "No way" His serious façade falls. "I got a Mellark!" He smiles. I hear a few snickers and I blush.

"How did you know?" I squeak.

" Your kidding right? You look just like your mother!" He says exasperated. "Anyway as I was saying, today we will be working on endurance" This is a huge relief for me. I always won our school races; I'm a great runner.

We run sprint after sprint. Race after race. By the time we break for lunch my legs are jelly and my heart is beating a mile a minute. I stand in the line and receive my portion of food and take a seat at our table. I greedily chug my water before saying anything to anyone and then dig into my tasteless lunch. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me" Miles accuses.

"Tell you what?" I asked, confused.

" You knew that this" he motions around the room "Was going to happen"

"I didn't!" I say, trying to sound half convincing.

"Your lying I can tell" he smirks "You have known for a while, I can tell"

"How?" I ask.

"Danny, really?"

"Yes really. How can you tell?" I ask

"So you admit it? You did know?" he grins in victory.

"Yes. I did know. I wanted to tell you guys but Haymitch told me not to tell anyone." I stare at my food.

"That's okay, your apology has been excepted." Miles throws a arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't apologize!" I turn towards him.

"It was implied" He sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"So, where do you guys think Finn is?" Ophelia changes the subject.

"I don't know, he's a lot older than us so he must be in a different age group or something." Marcus suggests.

"Marcus? How come you train with us, shouldn't you be more experienced than us?" I ask curiously.

"I haven't trained before, we didn't think that it would be needed." We all nod, agreeing.

"I don't want to have to fight." Ophelia says quietly "My mother has told me stories and it sounds scary"

"Don't worry Ophelia, we wont have to fight." Miles assures her. I know what Miles is saying isn't true and he must know that too. A war is coming and 100 people from each district isn't going to be enough against the rebels.

I sit through class anxiously waiting for reflection, so that we can find Finn. The class seems to drag on forever, and I can't seem to focus on what the teacher is saying. Finally she dismisses us, and the four of us regroup. "Excuse me Mrs." Miles calls.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of Finn O'Dair?"

"No, I'm sorry. But the hospital has records of everyone here right now, so check there." We thank her and all but run to the hospital wing. We are at the reception desk in 10 minutes flat.

"Excuse me?" I clear my throat "We were told that you would know where Finnick O'Dair is staying."

A young women probably only 19 or 20 looks up "I thought he was dead?"

"What!" No! He can't be! Surly we would know about.

"No, no. We mean his son" Marcus butts in and I mentally thank him for his logic.

"Oh! I'm sorry, let me check." She sides over to a computer and starts pushing buttons. A few minutes later she looks up from the screen "I'm sorry but I have no information on Finnick O'Dair" That can't be right, where else would he be?

"No! He's here! Try Finn, Finn O'Dair" Ophelia cries. The woman goes back to her computer and starts typing again.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there is nothing here" She informs us sadly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! There has to be a mistake!" Ophelia screeches, her beautiful face streaked with tears. I wrap my arms around her trying to calm her down. "Lets ask Beetee, he will know how to fix the mix up. Right?" She pulls on Marcus's arm "Take us to your room!" Marcus agrees and leads us, the whole time Ophelia telling us to move faster.

Marcus opens the door and we follow him in. I don't notice anything but the small form curled up on the couch, crying. "Annie?" I rush over to her. She sits up and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "Annie, what's wrong?"

"F-f-f-inn" She wails.

"What's wrong, where's Finn?" Ophelia rushes over. This just causes both of them to cry even more.

"He-he-" Annie stammers and one of the doors opens and Beetee wheels out.

"Oh, No. Shelly!" He calls and she runs past him scooping Annie up in her arms away from me.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. He's going to be alright." She whispers. "Come on now, you need some rest" She swoops her up and carries Annie into another room.

"Dad?"

"Yes my son?" Beetee replies.

"What's going on?"

"Annie obviously isn't in any mental state to be in the war. Finn is old enough to enlist; so he joined the army, ensuring Annie's safety." He explains. Ophelia's sobs have become louder and she is curled in a ball on the couch, rocking back and forth. I feel my own tears streaming down my face as well.

"So Finn isn't coming back?" Miles asks.

"Yes, he is coming back eventually. Just not like you guys." He says nonchalantly.

"Dad? When am I to enlist?" Marcus whispers.

"Your 16th birthday you will be assigned a troop." He crosses his hands and looks down. "You will be a solider" I rush over and hug Marcus, then Ophelia.

Dinner is spent relatively silent. I can tell that Marcus is thinking about fighting and Ophelia about Finn. Once finished dinner I hurry back to my room and take a shower. As soon as the water hits me I break down, not for the first time that I have been here. It's not fair; out of all the children in District 12, only about 200 are safe. I have no idea what is going on in my home; so many young innocent people are going to die. My parents are fighting for their lives for the 4th time! Finn is god only knows where, I don't know when he is coming back and it is breaking Ophelia's heart. I wasn't sure before but now it is obvious it anyone with eyes that she is in love. I cry for her, the poor girl whose feelings will probably never be returned. I cry for Marcus because I know that he is terrified. His birthday is in August, its June. I feel bad for thinking like this, but I fear for him. He's too nice, Marcus isn't meant to fight. Let alone possibly kill! I wonder where Maryssa is. I haven't seen her since I came here; she completely slipped my mind earlier. I stand in the shower and cry until Darcy starts to complain. I get out of the shower and mechanically dress myself. Orion asks me something but I don't comprehend it, I just get in bed and bury myself under the blankets. I have nightmare after nightmare. Finn being shot and bleeding to death, my parents being captured and tortured, district 12 being bombed. I see things from the previous rebellion. Too many died; we should know not to let it happen again.

_Authors Note: Sorry, some characters are a little out of character. Katniss for example, but that is just because she is going to miss her children a lot and wants to make them really happy by her being happy. Like I said please review and let me know what you think. Also, I would like to know how you feel about Darcy and Maryssa. Should I make Darcy a bigger part of Danny's life and should Maryssa be in district 13? Reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have a bunch of chapters written but not enough time to edit and upload them. I have been supper busy, but now its SUMMER so I should have lots of time yay! Enjoy._

Chapter 11

2 months. It has been 2 months since I have heard from my parents. 2 months since I have been stuck in this underground prison. 2 months since I have seen sunlight or breathed fresh air. I miss my home. I miss my family. I miss my friends. I miss my woods. Basically I miss everything. At night I dream of home or have nightmares, either way I never have solid sleeps.

So far I have become accustomed to the ways of District 13, although some days the training leaves me sore and tired but for the most part I have only benefitted. Every 2 weeks we are weighed and so far I have gained 10 pounds in muscle.

Marcus's birthday was a few days ago and today he is being evaluated and assigned to a troop. Everyone hasn't been the same since we found out about Finn and Marcus, especially Ophelia. I'm worried about her. She hasn't been eating her portions, you can tell she doesn't sleep, her eyes are always rimmed red and she barely ever speaks, let alone smiles. "I heard that there was an uprising in District 2." Maryssa says trying to make conversation. I found her about a month ago during training, ever since she has sat with us for meals. I can tell that she feels awkward with us; everyone is worried sick about their parents, Finn and Marcus; even though he hasn't left yet. We all share the same pain and then there is Maryssa. Yes, she worries for her parents but she doesn't seem to mind as much as the three of us. Bringing myself back to the current conversation, I look over to Miles. His parents are in 2. He must be completely on edge, I see his eyes have gone hard and his jaw is clenched. I reach across the table and give his hand a squeeze; I don't have to say anything because he will understand anyway.

Later that evening while I'm standing the line up, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and am face to face with Darcy. "Danny? Could I uh... Sit with you?"

"Sure..." I say slowly. I know better than to question Darcy so I try and not let curiosity get the best of me. We walk to the table and I take my normal seat between Ophelia and Maryssa.

"Darcy?" Maryssa questions but there isn't any mistaking the excitement in her voice.  
"Reesa!" Darcy squeals, and attacks Maryssa in a hug "I haven't seen you in forever!" I look to the others and see them mirroring my confused expression. I didn't know that they knew each other.

"I know! Oh my god I thought that we would never see each other again" they start talking and laughing about things that no one else has a clue about.

"Wait. You guys know each other?" I ask once they have calmed down.

"Yes! Oh my god, we were like sisters. I went to her ranch every summer until I was like 11!" Maryssa explains.

"Yeah, our parents had a big fight and we weren't allowed to see each other" Darcy says sadly

"Do you know what happened?" Maryssa says through a mouthful of food.

"No" she rolls her eyes. "So did you guys hear anything new about your friend?" Darcy says, becoming the Darcy that I know not the giggling girl that just took her place. In the short time I have known Darcy, I have learned that she is very crooked in the mornings, brutally honest and sarcastic. Very sarcastic. Come to think of it he is just like Johanna, if I didn't know better I would think that Darcy was her daughter not Ophelia; the sniffling depressed girl to my right.

"Uh, no... Um... Ophelia do you want to go for a walk or something?" I ask. Sensing that she wants to get out of this conversation, she nods her head and we leave with our trays.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been such a drag lately. It's just that I miss him do much. I could deal with it when I knew he was safe. But now..." she trails off.

"It's okay. We all miss him, I understand. You just have to have faith that he's okay and that he knows what he's doing," I tell her what I tell myself everyday.

"No, I don't think you do Danny." she whispers, "I love him" she says quieter than I thought possible.

"I know and it's going to be okay" I turn a corner.

"I feel so empty. I don't want to get up in the morning, and I don't want to go to bed at night. I feel so guilty thinking that where I have a bed to sleep, he might be somewhere in a tent" she wipes her eyes furiously.

"Whoa, you don't know that. He could be living better than us, O. Stay positive." I grab her shoulders, look her in the eye and give her my most convincing smile.

"I-" and then the water works start again. I look around and notice that we are only a few doors from my room. I open my door and heard her inside, telling her to sit down. She does as told and I retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom, handing it to her. She wipes her face and lies on her side " Danny I don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm sure you would live." I tease.

"Yeah, I suppose" She says calming down a little. I playfully punch her arm, glad to have a piece of Ophelia back; even if it's just for a little while.

Soon later Darcy parades into the room "I'm staying with Reesa's tonight" she grabs a few things out of the closet and without another word leaves again. I feel a surge of jealousy over Darcy. Maryssa is my best friend, I was the one who picked up for her when people made fun of her crooked teeth or red fizzy hair, where was Darcy during that? Right, she was kept away from her in District 10. I wonder if this is how Maryssa felt when I wouldn't shut up about everyone or how she feels now when I brush her off, in order to try and make Ophelia, Miles or Marcus feel better. Maybe she has problems too and just doesn't make them clear. Or maybe they are clear and I have just drifted away from my best friend so much I can't notice it anymore. Ophelia notices my silence and lays a gentle hand on my arm "Everything okay?" I shake my head and tell her what's on my mind. "No, Danny it isn't your fault. Maybe you guys just aren't meant to be best friends forever. What happens, happens" she yawns and looks at the clock on the wall

"I better get going, early rise"

"You can always stay here. Darcy's gone and I miss you" I smile.

"I'm sorry" she looks at her feet and a tear runs down her face. No, what did I do? She was happy and then I had to be an idiot and make her sad again.

"No Ophelia, please don't cry I didn't mean it like that. Please stay," I plead. She nods her head and says " I think I'm going to go to the hospital tomorrow, get something to help me" I stay silent for a moment "it's okay, I dot expect you to know how to answer that." she attempts a smile and climbs into Darcy's bed, still in her uniform.

Somewhere between Darcy's entrance and my venting Orion came in and got in bed, I kiss his forehead, take a quick shower and curl up in bed, feeling somewhat at peace with myself.

I wake up to the same sound as every morning, hop out of bed, grab my grey uniform and dash into the bathroom to get dressed. I open the door and am greeted by a messy haired Ophelia "Do you mind if I borrow a shirt? My stuff is still in my room" I nod my head a grab a shirt for her. Once Ophelia is dressed we get our schedules and head to breakfast. Today Marcus is at the table once again with a solemn expression on his face. As soon as we sit down he mumbles "I'd going to District 2 Monday."

"What? This soon?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was tested yesterday and I was told about an hour after" No one says anything and Ophelia inhales her food and whispers to me.

"I'm going to go to the medical ward"

"What about training?" I ask.

"I'll give them a doctors note tomorrow, I'm sure they will understand" She waves me off and leaves.

I don't see Ophelia again until dinner. She calmly sits down next to me and silently eats her dinner. No one questions this because we have become accustom to her silences but I can tell something is wrong. I give her a look and she whispers something to me.

"I've got depression." She murmurs, her eyes welling with tears. "They diagnosed me today."

I look warily at everyone else sitting with us. They seem distracted enough.

"Well, having a diagnosis helps, right?" I whisper back. "They can help you get better now."

"I know. It's just… The word." She laughs a little nervously.

"It's okay, I'm sure no one will think any differently of you" I smile reassuringly.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" She whispers harshly, grabbing onto my arm.

"Okay, okay. I won't until your ready"

"Thanks Danny" She returns to her plate.

"Did the give you anything?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Yeah, des-ir-yl? Something like that anyway"

"Well that's good, when do you start taking it?"

"Tomorrow" She sighs

First thing Monday Morning Marcus is shipped off to district 2. They allow his family and us in the hangar to say goodbye. The goodbye is short and tear filled. I wonder if this was what it was like for the hunger games? No, now he's coming back I tell my self. In the hunger games unless you're in a career district, it basically means ultimate death. Shelly smothers him in kisses and he boards the awaiting hovercraft, we wave once more and watch the craft take off. He is so scared; I could see the fear written all over his face. I wish he didn't have to go, why can't this war be over already?

_Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. There are some chapters that are going to be like this and I'm not going to feel to confident in them, but I guess that's just the way it is. So bear with me and let me know what you think! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: Chapter 12! I feel proud that I made it this far. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 12

It has been a month since Marcus has left and I sit at the table, next to his empty seat. We haven't heard anything about him but Beetee insists that it's a good thing. So I suppose that's calls for Finn as well. "Good morning" a happy Ophelia greets, ever since she got her medicine she has been in a significantly better mood.

"Guys! Guess what!" Miles says excitedly, sitting down across from me. I raise my eyebrows and he continues, "Beetee told me that the uprising in 2 has been taken care of and the rebels have been arrested! Apparently my dad had a big part in it and is getting a medal of honor! Do you know what that means?" I look at Ophelia and shake my head "he's coming here!" Miles says enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm happy for you" I smile, but I guess it wasn't very convincing.

" Hey, I'm sure your parents will be walking through that" he points to the main door "in no time at all" he smiles. I hate how he can tell what I'm thinking just by the look on my face. He knows me too well.

"Yeah but I don't want there to be another uprising for that to happen" I smile sadly at his attempt to cheer me up.

"FINN!" Ophelia screams. I expect her to break down into a new wave of sobs like she used to, but instead she jumps out of her chair and rockets to the door. I watch to see where she's heading and spot a familiar figure looking around in the doorway. Finn. I laugh with tears in my eyes as he stumbles, from Ophelia throwing herself into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. The smile on her face is unbelievably happy and his shocked. She points to us at the table and since she is unwilling to let go of him, he carries her over like I used to do with Orion when he was a toddler. When they reach the table he finally convinces her to let go so he can hug the rest of us. I jump up and wrap my arms around his waist "we were so worried"

"No need to be, nothing happened" I let go and he moves on to Miles giving him some kind of "man hug".

"Some more worried than others" Miles directs his eyes toward Ophelia with a worried glance and says something I don't pick up under his breath. I look at Ophelia and she is guiltily staring at her hands.

"Hi. I'm Darcy" a voice interrupts "You must be the famous Finn O'Dair, I've heard a lot about you" she smiles flirtatiously. Darcy has sat with us ever since her and Maryssa were reunited.  
"Nice to meet you Darcy" he returns her smile.  
"This is Maryssa, but you can call her Reesa if you want. That's what I call her"  
"Nice to meet you Maryssa" he shakes her hand.  
"Or not that's okay too" Darcy's mumbles and I try not to laugh. She sits down and motions to Marcus's seat next to her "you can sit here"  
"thanks." he takes the seat and asks "so... What's for breakfast?"  
"slop" Darcy laughs at her own joke.  
"Go in that line up and yeah..." I answer. He hops up and bounds over to the line. "Who wants to tell him?"  
"Do we have to? He's so happy" Ophelia whines.  
" Ophelia, he's going to ask" Miles points out.  
" We can wait until then, then" I say.  
"Wait. Tell him what?" Darcy sticks her nose in.  
"Marcus" Miles answers agitatedly.

As if Finn heard our conversation as soon as he sits back down he asks "where's my buddy Marcus?"  
"District 2" I say quickly.  
"Where?"  
"District 2" I say more slowly.  
"Danny speak up I can't here you" he laughs.  
"District 2. He was sent last month" Darcy rolls her eyes.  
"Oh..." he whispers.  
"So Finn, how long are you staying?" Darcy asks as if nothing had happened.  
"2 weeks" he mumbles. The rest of breakfast is spent listening to Darcy shamelessly flirt with Finn; I never thought I would look forward to training as much as I do today.

When I enter Ace informs me that today we are going to be participating in a hand-to-hand combat tournament. An excitement courses through my veins, fighting is what I'm best at. I'm small, quick and strong. This gives me an advantage because I'm not at everyone's comfortable level, I can easily dodge a hit and I can throw just as good of a punch. Ace says I'm one of the best he's seen at my age. Every group assembles around the center of the gym and some guy I don't know the name of explains what is going to happen. Considering how hard we have worked for the past few months, they decided to let us have a bit of fun. Each troop is a team; these teams will fight against the other teams. The fights are individual however the teams with the most wins are the winners.

There are several matches taking place around me, I walk around and stay at ring 4, where Miles is fighting. I stand and watch as he and another boy fight. Miles for what I can tell is winning. Finally, after about 5 minutes Miles gets him to his knees and keeps his arms behind his back. The commander at the ring declares Miles as winner and puts up a point for Miles's team on a digital board. Miles walks out of the ring; sweat pouring down his face "tough fight?" I ask.  
"Yeah"  
"For a minute there I thought you were going to lose" I tease.  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do better" he starts throwing fake punches my way.  
"I will, my next match is after that fight," I point to ring 2 and I walk towards it. Miles stops at my side and we watch as a tall boy with dark hair takes down Will, a boy from my team. "Nice try Will!" I yell. He throws me a grateful glance and walks off. I am about to take my turn when Miles grabs my elbow.  
"Be careful" I just laugh and continue up the steps.

I stand in the middle of the ring facing my opponent, a boy from district 11. Ace counts down and we circle one another. He makes the first move and I easily dodge it, punching him in the side while doing so. He turns around facing me and throws another punch, this one I don't dodge as well and he gets my chin. I hear someone yell out "No face shots!" as I recover from the hit. I punch in in the stomach, winding him and run around his back kicking his knees. He falls with a satisfying thud and I grab his wrists. Ace calls the end of the match and adds a point to our team. I walk off and Ace saunters over to me "Wow, record time"

"Thanks" I blush.

"No seriously, that guy was twice your size and you took him down in 3 minutes!" he boasts

"He wasn't that big"

"And that hit barely fazed you at all! By the way do you need ice for that?" he asks.

"No I'm okay" at that moment Miles come up to Ace.

"Are you sure this is safe, someone could get seriously hurt and don't you think that we should keep everyone in top shape?" he says.

"Hey, don't worry its fine as long as everyone follows the rules" Ace states.

"You were all for it a while ago?" I lay a hand on his arm.

" Yeah, but then you got hit" he mumbles softly. For some reason this rubs me the wrong way.

"Oh my god. Miles, I'm fine! You don't have to be worried about me! I can take care o myself, I'm not some damsel in distress!" I say irritatedly and storm off to find Ophelia. I can't believe him; I can take care of myself! He is always over my shoulder making sure I'm okay, he not even a year older than me but yet he treats me like a baby! I don't need his protection; I don't need anyone's. I find Ophelia and vent to her, she is much happier now that Finn is here so it's a lot easier to talk I her.

"Danny, you know he just wanted to make sure you were okay because he cares about you, not because he sees you as a baby. By what you told me, he was being sweet and making sure you were all right and you blew up in his face. I think he deserves an apology" I nod my head and look for Miles, before I find him though I have another match. This one against a girl about 2 inches taller than me, it's harder than the last fight and she gets in a few hits as well but I still manage to take her down.

Afterwards I finally find him but he's fighting, he loses the match. Right before I get the chance to speak to him Maryssa pulls me away; she said that Ace was looking for me. He informs me that Margret, another girl from my team, got hurt and won't be participating in her next match and the he needs me to fill in. I agree and fight a much larger boy, I lose. No one is surprised by this.

On the way to lunch I pull Miles aside "Miles, I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier" I say sheepishly.

"Yeah? What was that?"

"I don't know I'm sorry, you were just being nice and I got mad… like I said I'm sorry." I look at my shoes.

"You're a tough one Mellark" Me brushes his fingers over the bruise on my chin and I flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"No, no its fine. Lets get some lunch" I smile and we head into lunch, which is filled with more flirting on Darcy's part.

"Does it bother you? I mean Darcy flirting with Finn?" I ask Ophelia during kitchen duties, elbow deep in soapsuds.

"Yeah, a bit" She says sadly.

"Do you want me to talk to her about it?"

"No, I don't think that will help a whole lot" She sighs.

"Oh, okay then." A few minutes later I ask again "Are you sure you don't want me to?"

"No Danny! It's fine," She laughs and we carry on with the dishes silently. This reminds me of when Miles and me first met and we ended up drenched in water. I laugh to my self and Ophelia looks at me "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of when I first met Miles." I smile remembering the carefree weeks we all spent together. Not a worry, now two of us are fighting for their lives along with all of our parents.

"Okay then…"

Later that night when I am tucking Orion into bed Darcy asks me about Finn. "How long have you known Finn?"

"Since March, we have only seen each other twice but we became really close. Same with everyone." I answer suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just wondering" She is silent for another minute "Do you think he likes me?" I think about this for a minute, Darcy is attractive I suppose. She is 17, has long auburn hair, large brown eyes, long lashes and high cheekbones. Most people are sent away when they turn 16, but her parents made some connections to get her safely here and she isn't exactly what I would call useful. She may be pretty, but unlike Ophelia she is mean, sarcastic and rude.

"I don't know" It takes everything in me not to yell at her, telling her that Finn is Ophelia's and to stay away from him. "You've only known him for a day" is what I settle with instead.

"So do you think that he could?" She asks eagerly.

"Uh… I don't know." I say quickly "Good night"

Today Gale and Jayde are coming. Miles is excited beyond belief. Finn came back 3 days ago and even though Darcy hasn't stopped flirting with him, Ophelia has a bounce in her step and a gleam in her eye. On our way to the hangar Finn gives Ophelia a piggyback ride, causing her to giggle a lot. This gives them many disapproving glances but they don't seem to care. Tonight there is going to be a banquet held in Gale and some others honor. It was rumored that extra soldiers were sent to 2, so that this banquet could take place. The security guards wont let us inside so we anxiously wait outside the door, what seems like hours later the doors open and men file out. Miles stands up tall and waves his arms "Mom! Dad! Over here!" I guess Miles spotted them because he grabs my arm and pulls me forward. He lets go of me and throws his arms around Jayde.

"Miles, Sweetheart your safe" She has tears streaming down her face and I feel my own eyes welling up as well, thinking of my parents. Next Gale envelops him in a hug.

"Manly" Finn coughs and Ophelia elbows him in the side. Once the Hawthorne's are done embracing we all hug Jayde and Gale. Today there are no classes or training because of this banquet, everyone is thankful for this. We haven't had a day off in ages. Everyone still has a schedule tattooed on their arms, but they only read _7:30 – Breakfast. 12:00 – Lunch. 12:30 – Kitchen duties. 17:00 – Banquet. _

We all follow Gale and Jayde as they are assigned rooms and go through the same procedure as we did when we entered the district. As walking towards their compartment Gale mumbles, "I never thought I would have to be down here again" Jayde loops her arm through his and lays her head on his shoulder. When we enter their compartment I look around the small space. Not much different than mine, instead of 3 single beds they have a double bed and a couch. We all take a seat on the couch; Ophelia on Finn's lap and Jayde and Gale perched on the bed. Gale asks us how we are doing in training and Miles brags about my fighting. I have only lost 2 fights so far out of 7. This causes me to blush furiously and I tell them about how good Miles is doing, stretching the truth in some places.

After kitchen duties Ophelia, Finn and I explore around District 13. Of course I have already seen most of it but Finn insisted upon it so we did. We walk for about an hour and Ophelia complains that her feet hurt so Finn picks her up and carry's her back to her room. "I think I'm going to visit my mom" Finn suggests and waves good-bye. We walk into her room and collapse on her bed.

"I missed him so much! I'm glad he's back!" She laughs kicking her feet in the air.

"Ah, young love" I tease and she hits me with the thin white pillow provided.

"Shut up!" She squeals, but I can tell she doesn't care.

"So what is going on between you two anyways?" I ask, I have been wondering this the past few days.

"I don't really know, sometimes I feel like he feels the same but others he just seems like he only sees me as a friend" She huffs.

"Oh well, what a real idiot once told me. What happens, happens" I tease her.

"Hey! That was me who said that!" She squeals.

"I know, but I'm not wrong" I stick my tongue out at her.

About an hour before the banquet we decide to get ready. I didn't take anything dressy with me so Ophelia offers me one of her dresses.

"Why did you think to bring a dress?" I ask.

"I brought 2 actually." She laughs handing me a pale pink sundress "You never know what you may need. A dress happens to be one of them." I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom to change. The dress is only a little bit big, since I have gained weight. But Ophelia ties it tightly and it looks fine.

"Can you zip me up?" Ophelia asks. I walk over to her and zip up her red dress, I can't help but notice how much weight she has lost, we are probably the same size now. Ophelia was never a big girl and while I gained 10 pounds she probably lost as much. Ophelia does both our hair in intricate braids, and hauls some make up out of her bag. "I only have some, so I was saving it for special occasions."

"Oh my, what have I gotten myself into?" I laugh as she gently wipes the brush across my eyelid.

When we enter the normal cafeteria we line up as usual and receive our portions. I notice that mine is slightly larger than normal and it have gravy dribbled on top of it! Gravy! I look at Ophelia and see her excited expression. We hurry back to our seats and dig into our meal. Soon later the boys join us and Finn whispers something to Ophelia that makes her blush viciously.

"You look nice" Miles compliments me.

"Thanks" I smile.

"What about me? I don't look nice?" He teases.

"That's a matter of opinion" I stick out my tongue.

"Oh, real mature" This causes me to giggle.

After everyone is done their dinner, which doesn't take long, President white takes the podium in the front of the room. "Attention everyone, tonight we are holding a banquet in honor of the peacekeepers that were stationed in district 2. We would like to applaud there finding of the headquarters in that current district, most have been evacuated and arrested." he pauses and everyone claps. "We are one step closer to ending this war!" everyone erupts into cheers as he calls different names that mean nothing to me and what award that they are receiving. We expected Gale to receive an award or something as Miles said but president white just thanks everyone and let's us continue eating. Once done we are told that there will be some music in gymnasium 5, which is used for track so there is plenty of dancing space.

We head to the gym packed with people. There are a few people in the front of the gym with guitars, drums, piano and flute. They begin playing and they aren't too bad. Ophelia grabs Finns hands, and mine and drags us out onto the dance floor. "I can't dance" I admit.

"It's not hard. Just go with the music" Miles grabs and hands, swaying them in the air. I giggle and pull them back to my sides.

"No! It's not that easy for me" I laugh.

"Nah, I'm sure your fine. No one will laugh" He takes my hands and twirls me around. After a while I sort of get the hang of it and manage to stumble along. We dance for another little bit and Finn disappears to go dance with his mother, leaving just the 3 of us. When a slower song comes on we clear the floor and Ophelia excuses herself to the bathroom.  
"This is the most fun I've had in months!" I exclaim.  
"I know! But let's hope we don't have many more, one uprising is enough" he laughs and I laugh along with him. "Your dress is really pretty"  
"Oh thanks, it's Ophelia's" I smooth out the skirt. When the song ends and a new one starts Miles pulls me back to the dance floor, spinning me around. After a few songs of giggling and twirling I realize how long Ophelia's been gone "I think I'm going to check on Ophelia" he nods his head and I head to the washroom attached to the gym. "Ophelia?" I walk down the stalls looking for her feet but the washroom is empty. I walk back to Miles and shrug "She's not in there"  
"She's probably with one of her friends from 7" he suggests.  
"I hope, but she would probably tell us" I worry, Miles grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye.  
"Why are you worrying? She's fine"  
"Yeah I know but-" he cuts me off.  
"Danny. Stop you're not her mother. Dance have a good time"  
"I'm such a hypocrite, here I got mad at you for asking about me. When I'm trying to hunt Ophelia down because she didn't tell me where she would be. I'm sorry"  
"Nah, your just a concerned friend" he laughs. Maybe he would be more concerned if he knew about Ophelia's depression, I think of telling but change my mind.  
"Why aren't you guys dancing?" Maryssa bounds over and pulls us onto the floor. The 3 of us dance for another while but I don't enjoy it as much as I did before.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed" I fake yawn.  
"Okay, do you need an escort?" Miles laughs and does a playful bow.  
"No thanks I think I can make it" I thank him and head to Ophelia's room. I walk for about 10 minutes and knock on her door. "Ophelia? Are you in there?" I hear a rustle and Ophelia opens the door.  
"Danny?" she yawns.  
"I was just checking up on you. You disappeared and I got worried"  
"Well I was here" she nervously laughs.  
"Oh okay, well good night" I eye her suspiciously and turn to leave.  
"Good...night" she laughs again.  
"Are you okay?" I ask.  
"Yup. Just had a really good night. Really good"  
"Ophelia? Are you drunk?" I laugh.  
"No!" she turns serious.  
"Okay well, night"  
"Night" she says and closes the door. That was really weird, I wonder what she was hiding. Well maybe its some weird side effect of her medicine. I enter my room, check and make sure Orion is there, take a shower and get in bed. Some time during the night I am woken by Darcy stumbling in but quickly fall back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: This one is another short one. Sorry, but this one has a bit of drama. So have fun! _

Chapter 13

At breakfast Finn seemed really distracted, or guilty, he wouldn't meet anyone's eye. Whenever Ophelia asked him something he would give her a less than 5 syllable answer or laugh nervously. When Darcy got her normal flirt on he just mumbled a reply not his normal charming, witty remarks. My best guess is that he found something out about the war and not told us yet.

Now Miles stands by me as I watch the fight before me. "Try not to die" he says playfully as he nudges my shoulder, causing me to wince. "Bruise?"

"Yup" I laugh, ever since we have started this I have been scattered in bruises. The bruise on my cheek is starting to go away but is still tender. If my parents could see me now they would probably flip. Haymitch said I would have a choice to fight or not, but so far I don't see anyone volunteering to go into battle. I guess President White lied to everyone in order to get soldiers, half these people here would probably be safer home. Once the fight is over I enter the ring for the billionth time this week. My opponent is... I look around; noticing no one else has joined me. I look at Ace and he checks his clipboard "Miles Hawthorne?"  
"What!" Miles yells and I just laugh, this should be fun.  
"Yes Miles, you. Now come on" I wave him up and he hesitantly follows. Ace starts counting down and Miles just stands there "No. I'm not fighting you"  
"Why afraid you'll lose?" I give his shoulder a light punch.  
"No, I don't want to hurt you"  
"I'll be fine, you won't hurt me" I give him another light punch in the stomach.  
"You winced when I nudged you, what about I punch you" he says concerned.  
"Oh my god Miles! Not this again! Fight me" I actually punch him in the stomach this time, causing him to lose his breath.  
"Fine" he grumbles and goes for my stomach as well, which I easily dodge.  
"Like I said, you won't hurt me." I laugh, "You would have to catch me first" I stick out my tongue and kick him. He catches my leg and twists it, causing me to fall. The floor gets closer to my face; I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact that does not come. I open my eyes and see myself suspended just an inch above the ground. Miles must have pretty good reflexes to catch me in time. I flip over, wretch myself free of his grasp, causing me to hit the ground. I will not lose this fight. Before he can declare victory I kick his legs out from under him and scramble back to my feet. I lay my foot on his back keeping him down. Once I have been named victor I let him up. "You let me win," I pout when out of the ring.

"Yup"

"Why?" I demand.

"Because there is no way I am going to hurt you" He replies tiredly.

"Ugh!"

"You know for someone so tiny, you're pretty lethal" He lifts his shirt showing a fist shaped bruise forming.

"Don't change the subject and thank you" I scowl "Seriously, I'm not a little girl. I can handle a bit of pain. If you hadn't caught me you would have won!"

"I may have won but it would mean hurting my best friend"

"I want to be mad" My scowl breaks into a grin. I can't be mad at him for caring about me. We station ourselves in front of Ophelia's ring and watch as she takes down her opponent. Ophelia isn't the best fighter but she isn't bad either. Her specialty is with an axe. I guess living in the lumber district your whole life will do well for that. After my favorite part of the day is over the rest drags on.

Finally it is reflection, I can go back to my compartment to change my clothes and relax for an hour before dinner. I enter my room and change into a red T-shirt and jeans, glad to remove my sweaty uniform. I lie back on my bed with Orion. He has made a lot of friends since coming here, it kind of broke him out of his shell; not being with his mother and father. I try and be like my mother, but I'm only 15 so it's hard; plus I doubt Orion really wants or needs two mothers. "I miss them," he whimpers. Every evening we do this, he lies in bed with me, we talk about how much we miss our parents and he convinces me to sing to him. Orion's the only person who can get me to sing, I don't think I'm as good as my mother but Orion tells that he thinks on even better. Orion may be a pain in the butt sometimes but he can be really sweet when he wants to.  
"I miss them too. We all do" I look into his eyes and see my mother.  
"When can we go home?"  
"Soon. Soon." I manage a weak smile. Some times it's hard to believe the Orion is 10 he acts so mature sometimes and others he is a big sook.  
"Can you sing to me?" I let out a huff and sing the meadow song, my mother used to sing this to me every night when I was young and now I'm carrying on the tradition with Orion I guess. I sing it twice and we decide we better get to the cafeteria.

Once in the cafeteria we part our ways, he sits with his friends and I sit with mine. I take my seat and everyone else is already there, talking about something "What's happening?" I ask.  
"I'm going to district 1" Darcy tells me. "Finally shipped me off" she rolls her eyes.  
"Oh..." Is all I can say. "When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow morning" Wow, that's soon. Marcus had a few days to get ready.  
"Why do they need you there?" Miles asks.  
"I don't know, I guess there sick of me here and there is a possibility of an uprising there" she says with venom.  
"Wait? Where did you hear that?" Maryssa jumps in.  
"No where, its a career district so…" she speaks as if we are all in kindergarden.  
"Why isn't anyone being sent to the Capitol? Don't you think that they would be the most dangerous?" I ask and am answered with shrugs.  
"Well if there is 100 people from each district, that's 1200 people. So if 600 go to the career districts that leaves another 600" Finn states.  
" yeah, but they can't just leave the other districts unguarded" Ophelia says through a spoonful of her potatoes.  
"I don't know! I'm not in control" Finn snaps. Everyone just stares, Finn never snaps and especially not at Ophelia. I glance at Ophelia, who looks on the verge of tears.  
"I- uh-" she takes her tray and leaves the table.  
"What the hell just happened?" Miles says and leaves, following Ophelia I assume. Finn lets out a defeated sigh, running his hands through his bronze hair. Darcy lays a hand on his back.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No" he moans, shaking her hand off of him.  
I quickly finish my dinner and head off to find Ophelia. I walk the hallways until I come upon Miles and Ophelia sitting against the wall.  
"You should talk to him" Miles says and looks up to me as my shadow covers his face. "Hey" he half smiles and returns to Ophelia "You ready?" They both get up and make way back to the cafeteria, me trailing slightly behind. We stop short when we spot a couple kissing. I squint my eyes and realize who it is. Finn and Darcy. Ophelia turns on her heel and storms off; there are no tears just angry thuds. I watch Miles barge towards them and take off after Ophelia. I easily catch up to her and grab her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine." she spats.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! He's just some silly boy. I'll get over him, please just leave me alone" she yells and slams her door in my face. I reluctantly leave her door and return to my own compartment. Darcy is sitting on her bed looking quite satisfied with herself; I shoot her a glare and get in the shower.

When I wake, Darcy is packing up her bags "Never have to see me again now" she rolls her eyes "See yeah. Oh and tell Ophelia it wasn't Finn" I must look confused so repeats herself "just tell her. She will know what I mean" it takes me a minute to realize what he is talking about. I wake Orion and leave for breakfast. Ophelia sits in Miles seat across from me instead of to my left next to Finn as usual. Finn sits down, looking at Ophelia apologetically, her features go cold "Don't" she sneers.  
"Ophelia please-"  
"I said don't" she cuts him off.  
"Just hear me out!" he pleads.  
" No Finn. I don't care what you have to say!" she stands up, knocking her chair over in the process. "I loved you!" she yells, drawing attention.  
"And I don't love you?" he stands to. I fight a smile creeping onto my face, Finn just admitted his feelings for Ophelia! The memory of the events from last night turns my smile into a frown.  
"Clearly not!" Tears fill her eyes.  
"You know that's not true!" he takes two long strides and is in front of her. " You know I love you"  
"That's what you told but-" she is cut off by his kiss.  
She pulls away, mixed emotions cross her face. She then pulls back and slaps him across the face, the sound can be heard through the silent cafeteria. "How dare you! I never want to see you ever again!"  
She storms out of the cafeteria, I look at Finn wide eyed. He is standing stock still, staring out the door with a flaming red handprint on his cheek.

The only other time I see Ophelia for the rest of the day is when she is fighting. I spend the rest of the day wondering about what went on between Finn and Ophelia that I don't know about. I'm shocked that Ophelia didn't tell me actually. I try and talk to her after her fights but she disappears and doesn't show up for class or dinner neither does Finn. I tried to talk to Ophelia at her room but she wouldn't answer me, I'm really worried that she might try and harm herself. Yes he has medication but still. "Where's Finn?" I ask the only other two at the table. Maryssa shrugs and Miles fiddles with a piece of paper in his hands.  
"Gone back to 4" He mumbles and I almost chock on my food.  
"What! Why?" I cry.  
"He told me as long as he was here he isn't doing anyone any good" he says solemnly.  
"What! No, he should have known that Ophelia wasn't serious." I jump. He just shakes his head and silently eats his dinner.

While walking back to our rooms for the night I ask Miles "When do you think my parents will be here?"  
"I don't know. But at least we know that they are okay, I mean if anything happened to the Mockingjay. All hell would break loose. Don't worry" he taps my nose playfully.  
"Yeah, I just-" I just want to go home, for this stupid war to be over its tearing everyone apart.  
"Come here" Miles opens his arms and I fall into them. I hold him tightly, feeling safe in my best friends arms. "The will be back soon"

"Soon isn't good enough. I want them here now" I whine.

"Before you know it, you're going to be sleeping in your own bed, in your own house" He pulls back and kisses my forehead.

"You promise?" I ask.

"Pinky swear" He holds out his pinks and I intertwine it with mine. "Good night Danny" He smiles.

"Good night" I return the smile and enter my room.

"This place is a lot more roomy, without Darcy you know" My brother says.

"Oh my. Get in the shower" I laugh giving him a light shove towards the tiny bathroom.

I am just out of the shower when I hear a knock on the door; carful not to wake Orion I hurry to it. I peer out, seeing that it's Ophelia "Ophelia, I've been trying to talk to you all day" I greet.  
"Oh, well you don't mind if I move in with you guys, do you?" she asks. I smile and open the door wider, allowing her to enter. She lays down her bags and sits down on Darcy's old bed. I smile glad to have my best friend with me, I know that she is mad at Finn but eventually she will get over it and now I will be able to keep an eye on her. That's when I realize that she probably doesn't know about Finn.  
"Finn, He...um..." I stammer trying to figure out what how to tell her.  
"I know, he left," she says quietly.  
"Do you want to talk about...him?" I ask helpfully.  
"No, I just want to sleep right now" she yawns and crawls under the blankets.  
"Okay" I say, remembering what Darcy told me "Oh and Darcy said to tell you that it wasn't Finns fault"  
"I know" she rolls over, facing the wall. We fall asleep in silence, the only sound is our breathing and Orion's soft snoring.

_Authors Note: I had a bit of fun writing this chapter ha-ha, so I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I am woken by Ophelia's retching coming from the bathroom. I roll over and look at the clock, 4 O'clock. With a yawn I slide out of bed and head into the bathroom to hold back her hair, like any good friend would. It has been 3 weeks now since Finn left and Ophelia is relatively normal. I don't think she has completely forgiven him yet, but I know she feels guilty for making him leave. But this past week she has been puking her guts up every night, I told her that she should go to a doctor but she says that doctors creep her out and that it's just a side effect of her medicine. I open the door and silently enter, I collect her hair and hold it back as she gets sick. Finally she sits back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Water?" I ask.

"Yes please" she croaks. I fill the small glass that our toothbrushes had been in with water and hand it to her. She whispers a thank you and drinks it down greedily.

"Ophelia, just go to the doctor" I say tiredly.

"No, you know how much I hate them" she insists. "And the told me nausea was one of the side effects of my meds"

"Fine." I sigh "Come on let's get back to bed" I haul her off the floor and back to bed. I lie down and cocoon myself in my sheets, listening to Ophelia's breathing calm.

Within what seems like minutes it is time to get up once again. Not only do I have to make sure Orion gets up, I have to make sure Ophelia is up now too. I shake them both and head to the bathroom to change for the day. The fights ended about a week and a half ago, leaving me sore and bruised. Gladly the last few bruises are almost gone now. When I exit the small space I see that Orion and Ophelia are still in bed. "Wakey, wakey!" I call tearing the blankets from over their heads.

"Go away, I'm tired" Ophelia groans while Orion reluctantly gets up.

"Ophelia, come on" I whine.

"The only thing that could get me up right now is flapjacks drenched in maple syrup," she answers dreamily.

"Yeah, okay. Now get up" I try and sound stern.

"Nooooooo"

"Yes. Don't make me smack you" I threaten.

"Ugh! I hate you"

"I don't really care" I smile sweetly. She drags herself out and grabs her clothes, waiting for Orion to be finished with the bathroom.

"Today we are going to do an obstacle course, to evaluate your progress. It will test your reaction to unexpected situations, speed, strength, agility, aim and hand to hand combat. Everything that we have covered in the past few months."Ace announces. We head to gym 3 and each take a turn doing the obstacle course. When I reach the top of the line Ace hands me a gun. I take it hesitantly and clip it to my belt. Standing at the starting line I size up the course and plan my tactics. My aim still isn't the best, but it's 10 times better than it was with the bow. The buzzer goes off signaling the start and I take off jumping over a beam, landing gracefully on my feet. A dummy pops up on my right side and I swing around and shoot, red liquid oozes out of it; letting me know that I hit it. I put my gun back into my holster, while running and crawl under a net. I jump back to my feet, shoot the second dummy about 15 feet away and dive under another beam. Once back to my feet I spot a high platform. Searching for a way onto it, I spot a pole above my head. Using my new found strength I jump, grabing the pole and swing my legs. Once up, I take in my surroundings; Ace is smiling at me, clearly impressed. The other members of my group are staring and there are another group of men I didn't notice before in the corner watching, with blank expressions. I spot another dummy out of the corner of my eye; grab my gun and fire 3 shots into its chest. I jump off of the platform and sprint to the finish, however 2 people cut me off. I know they are real so I don't shoot. One swings a punch and I dodge it, swinging another one it's way. I feel guilty for a second and then the other comes at me. I drop to the ground and kick the legs out from under him and roll back to my feet. The other fighter that I punched kicks me in the ribs, causing me to lose my balance. Before I can regain it again, they throw another punch. From me trying to block it he hits my elbow. Pain surges threw me, but I shake it off before he can throw another one. For a minute longer we throw punches and kicks, the other blocking each. He manages to get another kick to my ribs and I yelp in pain. He takes that as an oppertunitie to get behind me and try and take me down. As he comes up from behind me I grab his arm fliping him over my head. He lets out a groan from the ground and I sprint to the finish before anyone or thing can stop me. My ribs scream in protest but I can't risk being stopped again. When I cross, everyone errupts into cheers and I clutch my ribs, trying to catch my breath. Ace bekons me over so the next person can start. "Good job!" He claps me on the shoulder, causing me to cringe. "Sorry? Are your ribs okay? Want to see a doctor? Those were some pretty hard hits"

"No, I'm okay" I say through gritted teeth.

"Okay, suit yourself" His hand slides from my shoulder, onto my lower back. I look up at him conspicuously, but he seems unfazed and just smiles widly while watching Will. I slowly walk away from Ace and stand by Nico.

I am about to break for lunch when Ace stops me. "Can you wait for a minute, there are some people here to talk to you"

"Okay" I squeak. What did I do? Why am I in trouble? I think to myself as everyone files out of the gym, giving me curious glances.

"Hello Miss Mellark" a man says, "I am commander Grant." I shoot Ace a questionable look and he just smiles back at me proudly.

"Nice to meet you" I reply and shake his hand.

"This is agent Hough and agent Grahman. Ace has told us much about you and judging by your performance today, you would be great for our squad." I look at the two extremely pale men next to him, clearly from 13. I have noticed that many of the district natives haven't been sent away to fight. Marcus sadly wasn't amongst those people.

"Are you-" I am cut off by Ace.

"Just like her mother. Unbelievable" he lays his hands on my shoulders, causing pain to shoot through my ribs.

"I'm nothing compared to my mother" I say bashfully. Grant laughs and continues,

"We would like you to join us." Grant smiles.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm only 15 you know that right?"

"Yes we are well aware. But we think you can handle it" he nods.

"Oh-Okay. I'd be happy to join the team" I smile.

"Great, welcome aboard" he shakes my hand once again "We will have your schedule changed for tomorrow morning. Now go get some lunch" I thank him and rush to the cafeteria to tell my friends, ignoring my protesting ribs.

"Guys! Guys guess what!" I yell excitedly as I enter the room. They stand up in surprise and I run to them. "I have amazing news!" I smile broadly.

"Finn?" Ophelia asks.

"Marcus?" guesses Miles.

"Your parents?" Maryssa pipes in.

"No, no and no. I've been picked to join a new troop!" I squeal.

"What? Are you leaving too!" Miles's face drops.

"No I-" I didn't think about that "It's just training for now, he didn't say anything about leaving"

"Is there anyway you can get out of this?" he asks.

"No Miles! I'm not quitting. I made a commitment!"

"I guess your right" he mumbles sitting back down.

"If you will excuse me I'm going to get my lunch," I say.

"While your up there ask if they have ketchup" Ophelia suggests. "I really, really want ketchup" this earns a laugh from Maryssa and I head to the line up.

When I take my seat I inform Ophelia of the lack of ketchup. "Ugh, I would kill for some ketchup right now" she complains.

"Please don't" Miles laughs.

"I want chocolate too" Ophelia frowns "I NEED something sweet!"

"We all do," I laugh, realizing how much I miss butterscotch candies from the sweet shop.

"Ugh, how long have we been here?" she groans.

"About 4 months" Miles replies.

"Oh my god, I don't know how I made it this far," She utters.

The next day I notice that my schedule is different, just as Grant said. 7:30 – Breakfast. 8:00 – Command. 9:00 – Training Center. 12:00 – Lunch. 12:30 – Kitchen Duties. 13:00 – Education Center, room 17. 18:00 – Reflection. 19:00 – Dinner. 22:00 – Bathing. 22:30 – Lights Out. I excitedly head to breakfast and scarf down my meal. Everyone laughs at my enthusiasum but I don't care, I'm to happy that they picked me. I bid everyone goodbye and hurry to Command with 10 minutes to spare. I take a seat at the empty table and wach the clock tick by, slowly people trickle in and eventually the table is full with 9 people. I reconize 3 people; Commander Grant, Hough and Grahman. looking I around I find myself to be by far the youngest person here. The room is filled with chatter until Grant clears his throat "This meeting was called to introduce our newest member. This is Agent Mellark, everyone should know who she is. May I need to remind everyone that this is a _big_ resposiblity, so you must take it seriously. For anyone who does not believe that Agent Mellark can not fufill her duties, you have mine and Agent Ace's word that she can handle it" He smiles and I blush furiously. Commander Grant goes over a few other things with everyone for the rest of the hour and then we head to a gym that I haven't seen yet. Everything we do puts a strain on my ribs, but I somehow manage to keep up with everyone. I will not let down my new commander.

Miles hands me an ice pack and I hold it to my ribs. "Thanks" I smile greatfully.

"No problem. Need anything else?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine" I lean back on my pillows as Orion jumps and Miles back. "Gahh!" Miles yells and runs around the room.

"Shush!" I laugh, silencing them and pointing to a sleeping Ophelia. "Gahh!" Miles whispers and drops Orion down on his bed. I laugh at this and cringe. I can see in Miles eyes that he wants to say something about me going to a doctor, but he knows by now that arguing will get him no where.

"Danny, you should go to the doctor and get that fixxed up" Orion fills in for Miles.

"No Orion, they can't do anything" I sigh.

"Well, can you sing for me?" He asks.

"Orion..." I breath, directing my eyes to Miles "I can't"

"Why not?" Miles asks "I'd like to hear you sing"

"I don't sing for anyone but Orion" I look down.

"Please?" both Orion and Miles plead.

"Fine, one song" I roll my eyes and sing the hanging tree. When I finish and look at my audience Orion is smiling and Miles mouth is slightly open.

"Whoa. Didn't expect that" Miles breaths.

"Please. I'm not that good" I huff.

"She doesn't believe me either" Orion nudges his shoulder.

"Your kidding right? Danny you're amaxing!" He shakes his head.

"Shut up." I reach out my hand "Now help me up, it's time for dinner" We wake Ophelia and head to the cafeteria.

By the end of the week my ribs are healed and almost the whole team has excepted me. The second youngest person in the troop is Agent Hough, at age 18. Apparently alot of the pre-trained soliders from 13 weren't sent to fight because they wanted to save them for the big fight, if need be. They also needed some to stay and train others. Agent Hough is the same age as Ace, I knew that Ace was younge but I didn't know that he was that younge. He tells me that many of the other Agents are impressed with my skill, but not at all suprised considering who my parents are. I see Ace for the first time in a week on my way to my room from class. "Danny! Hey!" He, waves and jogs towards me.

"Um Hi" I smile "This is Ophelia" I motion to her.

"I know who Ophelia is" He laughs "I know all the trainees"

"Oh well..." I trail off.

"I'll be in our room" Ophelia waves and leaves us alone.

"So hows training?" He asks.

"Good, I'm a bit sore though" I shrugg.

"Well thats expected." He laughs. "Everyone is impressed with you though"

"Thanks"

"So, do you miss seeing me everyday?" He pokes my shoulder.

"Uh... sure" I furrow my brow at him.

"Danny... so I was thinking..." He leans in towards me. Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! I move out of the way at the last second and he kisses the air.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"I... Uh... well I'm not your commander anymore. So it wouldn't be inapropriate or anything"

"So! I- Oh my god" I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. I thought..." He rubs the back of his neck.

"No. I gotta go" I say quickly and scurry to my room.

"Danny wait!" He calls after me but I keep going. When I get to our room I slam it shut and lean against it. Ophelia raises her eyebrows and I shake my head, collapsing on my bed. Orion crawls into my lap and I rub his hair calmly, trying to forget Ace's hurt expression. When Ophelia is asleep, once again Miles enters the room. It seems as if Ophelia is asleep every spare moment she has.

"Hey" Miles says and joins us on my bed. He takes a look at me and asks "What happened?" I roll my eyes and he presses on "Danny, I know that something is pissing you off"

"Ace tryed to kiss me" I mumble. Suprise crosses his face and then another emotion takes over, anger. His fists clench and his eyes go hard.

"I can take him"

"No, I don't think you could" I laugh and try and unclench his fist.

"I'll kill him if he touches you again"

"Whoa, calm down. Why are you so angry?" I've never seen him like this. He seems almost possessive.

"I don't know, I never liked that guy" He declares.

"Oh my. He's a great guy. Just not for me."

"Who's Ace?" Orion turns around to face me.

"No one, just a guy" I pat his head.

"Is he your_ boyfriend_?" He teases.

"No Or" I laugh.

"Good, because-" He stops, eyes wide.

"Because what?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing" He says quickly.

"What is it Orion" I tickle him.

"Stop. Stop it!" He squeals.

"Don't worry! I'll recuse you!" Miles grabs my leg and tickles behind my knee, my most tickleish spot. I scream and let go of Orion.

"Rawr!" Orion yells and starts tickleing me too. All of the yells and screaming wakes Ophelia, which she is not happy about.


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: Murphysgal87, I only got your review in an email and it didn't show up on the website. So I couldn't answer I was actually going to ask you for your opinion, but I clearly didn't get to. _

_Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I didn't have anything else to say really on the matter and if I added something else it wouldn't fit. So I apologize._

* * *

Chapter 15

Miles and I are walking back to my room from Beetee, Shelly and Annie's, when we hear a noise coming from down the hall. As we get closer to my room we find that it is the source of the noise, and that the noise is unmistakably screaming. I give Miles a frantic look and burst through the door. The main room is empty so I crash into the bathroom, almost hitting a screeching Ophelia on the floor. "Ophelia what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask. However she doesn't respond. She stays curled into the fetal position, shrieking on the cold bathroom tile.

"What's wrong?" Miles asks from behind me.

"I don't know" I crouch down and grasp her shoulder "Ophelia, talk to me. What's wrong?" she is scaring me now, she won't stop. "Ophelia! Answer me!" I'm yelling now. She shakes her head and gasps for air before continuing her melt down.

"What do we do?" Miles questions.

"Get Dr. Reynolds! He should be in the medical ward" I say urgently.

"Right" and then he's gone.

"Ophelia, please! Calm down" She shakily holds up something and I carefully take it from her. I look at the small stick in the palm of my hand. "Oh my god" I whisper and wrap my arms around my friend. "shush, it's okay. It will be alright. Everything will be fine"

"You d-d-don't know that" she stammers

"I do, it's okay" I reassure her.

"Their going to be so mad!" She wails.

"No one will be mad" I coo. She wraps her arms around her stomach and screeches again. Miles and Dr. Reynolds barge through the door and Ophelia is sedated.

* * *

Miles and I are sitting on either side of Ophelia's hospital bed, holding her hand when she comes to. "Hey," I smile at her as she groggily opens her eyes.

"Where am I? Wha-" she tears her hands from our grasps and wraps them around her torso.

"They had to sedate you, your in the hospital." Miles offers.

"What am I-" she is cut off by a new wave of sobs.

"Don't cry Ophelia" I say softly.

"Hello, Miss Mason. I think some congratulations are in order," A young looking women enters "I am Dr. Sinder, I will be your obstetrician."

"Hi" Ophelia hiccups and tries to wipe away her tears.

"Now Ophelia, I have a few questions to ask you." She looks at both Miles and me, shooing us out of the room.

* * *

We pace back and forth outside of her door. It is 3 o'clock, but I am too hyped up on adrenalin to be tired. Now I know what went on between Finn and Ophelia. There is no doubt in my mind that this is Finn's baby. "We have to tell Annie!" I gasp.

"Maybe we should let Ophelia do that?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. Right" I laugh nervously.

"Boy or girl?" he asks me suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you think its a boy or a girl?" He asks again.

"Oh, a boy" I smile, thinking of Ophelia holding a little baby boy with Finns eyes and her hair.

"Really? I think its a girl" He argues.

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy!" I laugh.

"Girl" He growls playfully.

"Wanna fight about it?" I tease.

"I could take you no problem" He runs at me and throws me over his shoulder, while I am off guard. He tickles my sides and I scream in surprise. Dr. Sinder runs out the door with a scornful face.

"Put her down right now! There are people trying to sleep in all of these rooms!" She gestures around her and I blush "You may go talk to her, but you must return to your rooms soon" Miles puts me down and we file into the tiny room.

"There making me stay! Tell them to let me go home!" Ophelia says frantically from her bed.

"Ophelia, if they say you need to stay, then you should probably stay" Miles says logically.

"They said in case i have another panic attack I need to be easily accessible. But that was just the initial shock! Tell them I'm fine Danny!" She pleads.

"Ophelia, you need to stay here. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning, I promise" I say, stepping towards her bed.

"You can't they have to do tests, lots. They have to try different medications on me because apparently the ones I'm on now aren't safe, they have to change my portions, they have to see how far along I am. Even though I already know! Tell them that they aren't necessary! I just won't take my meds, i'm fine without them! Please don't leave " She starts crying again. "How am I going to tell him! He is completely out of contact! I can't have this baby without him Danny!"

"Shh, it's okay. The war will be long over before you have this baby" I brush the hair from her face, trying to comfort her.

"No, no no no no no NO!" She screeches "I can't be pregnant! This is just a dream that I'm going to wake up from. No."

"Ophelia. Ophelia listen to me." Miles says sternly. She lays her face in her hands and shakes her head. "Ophelia, this is real. Very real and you have to be brave about it." He pries her hands away from her face and makes her look at him. "You have big responsibilities, you can't be scared. Women have babies everyday-"

"I'M NOT A WOMEN! I'M A CHILD I'M 15 MILES!" She screams. A doctor runs in and Miles waves him away.

"Ophelia, don't talk. Just listen." She nods her head and he continues "You should be happy, you're having a baby! Your bringing new life into this world. By the time this baby" He pokes her stomach playfully" comes out, the war will be over and the world will we a wonderful place to live again. Just remember you're not alone. You have Danny and me. We won't miss a thing. We will be there for you no matter what."

"Promise?" She asks quietly.

"Promise" I smile "And I'm sure Annie won't leave your side when you tell her"

"Then you promise to be at the ultrasound tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course" I beam. A doctor comes in a shoos us out. "Good night" I give her a kiss on the forehead and Miles does the same.

* * *

After much pleading on my part, Grant finally lets me out of training for a half hour. A half hour only. I hurry back to Ophelia's room from yesterday and let myself in. "Good, you're here" She breathes. "Where's Miles?"

"Uh, I don't know. He should be here soon." As soon as the words are out of my mouth he walkes through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Phred would't let me go until completely necessary" He huffs out of breath. He must have ran here.

"Well now we can get started" Dr. Sinder says. "Ophelia I need you to drink this water, the picture will be clearer that way." She hand her a cup and Ophelia drinks it quickly. "Okay then, let's get started" She squeezes some gel out of a bottle and rubs it over Ophelia's stomach.

"Ah! That's really cold" Ophelia jumps.

"You'll get used to it" The doctor smirks and rubs a small device over her skin. "Look at that screen" She points to a tiny T.V. on a stand. On the screen there is a black and white blob, you can just barley make out a head. I look to Ophelia as she gasps and tears stream down her face.

"That's, that's my... baby" She smiles and I find tears in my own eyes. "This is real, I'm going to be a mother" She laughs.

"Yeah, you are" I whisper.

"Can I get a picture of this? I want to give it to Annie." She asks .

"Yeah, one second" She prints off the picture and then Ophelia is free to go.

"Can you guys come with me?" Ophelia asks timidly.

"Sorry we have training" I answer.

"And I think this is something you should do on your own." Miles puts a hand on her arm. "Good luck" She gives each of us a hug and then hurrys down the hall towards Annie's compartment. "Whoa." Miles says, barely audible.

"I know, I can't believe it" I shake my head. "She didn't even tell me that she..."

"Oh...Yeah..." Miles looks away.

"Wait. You knew?" I ask, for some reason this hurts me. I thought I was Ophelia's best friend, I thought she could trust me.

"Uh, yeah. She told me that day her and Finn had that big fight" He says shoving his hands in his pockets and looks down.

"Oh... Well I guess I better get back to training" I turn and jog back towards the training center.

* * *

Later that night I wake to Ophelia whispering something, I strain to hear her "I'm your mommy. I don't know you yet, but I already love you. Your daddy does to, I know. He's fighting for you so that you don't ever have to worry about anything. I promise that whatever happens that I won't ever let anything bad ever happen to you. Someday me, you and daddy are going to live on the beach. He can teach you how to swim and I can teach you to read. We can live next to grandma Annie, you already met her today. She's really nice. Someday you will meet Grandma Mason and Grandpa Wades, grandma may seem scary at first but shes not a bad person. Everyone will fall in love with you I can tell. Aunt Danny and Uncle Miles, love you too. So will Uncle Marcus, when he meets you." She seems so at peace. I feel myself smiling in the darkness and let her soft cooing bring me back to sleep.

* * *

Miles walks in through the door carrying small folder with a large smile on his face "I have a present for you" he tells me.

"Whats the occasion?"

"No occasion" he smiles again.

"Then you did something. What did you do?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing! Can't i just do something nice for you?" he laughs.

"I guess. What is it then?" He hands me the folder and I throw it open. "What is it?" I ask, looking at the blank sheets inside.

"A sketch book!" He hands me a pencil, proud of himself.

"Oh my god Miles! Thank you!" I throw my arms around him, smothering him in a hug. "Thank you so much! What should I draw first?"

"Draw me!" He suggests, striking a pose.

"Don't move" I laugh and start to sketch. I start to yawn after a while and check the clock, 23:16! I have been drawing for almost 3 hours! "Miles, you have to get back to your room its past lights out!" I jump up and all but push him out the door, afraid that he will get in trouble for being out. I was so absorbed in drawing Miles I didn't even notice Ophelia and Orion, showered and got in bed. The hot water will be turned off by now, so I change into my pajamas and get into bed.

_Authors Note: If you don't like that Ophelia is pregnant I apologize, please don't hate. The last part isn't very important, but I felt like putting it in. Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: AshleyGinger and nerdgirl thank you so much! Your reviews actually made my life __ I apologize if this chapter is kind of confusing, because it's over the course of a week so its a lot of information packed in a once. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 16

I can't breath; it feels as if a 1000-pound weight has been dropped on my chest. Not even a week ago I told Ophelia that I would be there for her no matter what, how am I supposed to do that from the Capitol? Yes. The Capitol. My troop will be leaving in a week.

"You have all been training hard for this moment for the past 5 months, you all will now contribute to the war effort. You may not know this but an uprising had taken place in 1. We think that we have found the main hide out in the Capitol. A few of you will be spies in the hide out and the rest of you will be protecting President Paylor at her mansion. We believe that the final attack will be coming soon and we want eyes and ears inside." A man starts handing out large watches "these are your communicuffs, they will show printed messages. We will be able to reach you even if command isn't on your schedule" Everyone attaches their new cuffs around their wrists and returns the attention to Grant "We have decided who goes where, by what you are strongest at. Agent Hough and Agent Scart you will be a snipers in the highest point of the mansion. Agent Grahman you will be our comunications guy. You will let the people back here know what is going on in the Capitol. This information will be given to you by Agent Kyler, Agent Phred and Agent Mellark, you 3 will be out eyes and ears." I gasp in surprise, I didn't think that I would be working that close to the enemy.

"Sir, won't people recognize me? Everyone says I look just like my mother," I ask nervously.

"We have a prep team for each of you, you won't even recognize yourselves." he says profoundly, I nod my head so that he can continue on "Agent Crass, Lement and Qwan you will be constantly patrolling the area. Right now, our main worry is keeping the president safe. " He spends the rest of the morning explaining how important this is, stressing how hard we have to improve on certain areas and so on. I tried to pay attention but my mind keeps wandering to how I'm going to tell everyone? Finally I come to a conclusion, I won't. I'll just disappear like Finn did, or maybe I'll tell them the day before I leave. If I tell them now I know that they will try and stop me. I absently sit down at the table and try and look normal.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" of course Miles would notice something, all hope of using my plan, then falls to the floor.

"Nothing" I lie biting my lip, my cheeks flushing red.

"You can't lie to me Danny" Miles states. I open my mouth but no words come out. Miles raises his eyebrows, trying to force it out of me. My eyes blur with tears as I start to tell him "I-I'm" tears spill from my eyes and he's at my side in a flash, arms wrapped tightly around me. That's what I love about him, he doesn't even know what's wrong and yet, he is still trying to make it better. "Just- just please don't say I told you so" I sob. He is confused for a second and then his breath hitches, remembering what he told me the first day I joined this troop.

"No, no you're lying" he accuses.

"You know I can't lie to you" I say twisting around to look at him.

"What about Ophelia? You made a promise," he asks.

"I made a promise that I couldn't keep" he wipes a tear from my cheek.

"Why couldn't you have just quit when I told you?" he whispers.

"I wish I had" normally that would have made me angry with that comment, but right now I'm to scared to feel any other emotion. "I want to tell you that I'll be safe, but that would be another lie. I'm going to be a spy Miles; I'm working with them. If I get caught, I will defiantly be killed."

"Then I guess you can't be caught" he smiles weakly.

"I guess" I try and return his smile but I'm pretty sure it looks more like a grimace.

"Oh my god! Who died?" Ophelia whispers urgently as soon as she spots us.

"No- no one" I hiccup.

"Then what's wrong?" she presses. I look at Miles and he nods his head solemnly.

"I-I'm going to the- the Capitol" She stares at me blankly until it clicks in.

"No! You can't! You have to stay safe, you have to stay here!" she cries.

"I wish I could, but they need me there" The rest of the day is consumed of everyone trying to convince me to stay, but no matter how scared I am, I will not let my team down.

* * *

I lie awake staring at the ceiling, not wanting to go to sleep. If I close my eyes Tuesday will come faster. In exactly 6 days we are leaving judging by the time on the clock, 2:24. I look down at Orion; he looks so young in his sleep. So innocent. Well I suppose he is innocent, he cried himself to sleep when he found out about the Hunger Games and the part my parents played in them, in class last month. When I told him I was leaving he clung onto me as tight as possible and wouldn't let go, that's how he ended up in my bed with me. I smile, brushing the hair away from his face. A single tear rolls down my cheek and lands on his nose, as I think about how much I will miss him. I'm the only family he has left. Unless you count Ophelia and Miles, him and Miles are close but Miles is leaving soon after me also. It will just be the two of them then, another tear slips out when I think of Miles on a battle field. He's so brave, I can see him doing something reckless in order to save someone and then having to pay the price. The tears keep coming and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop the flow. When I finally reopen them, Orion is staring up at me.

"Danny, don't cry. You're going to be all right. Think about it, you are going to get to see the sun again. By the time your done in the Capitol, this horrible war will be over and we can go back home" he says hopefully. We didn't tell him exactly what I was doing, just that I was going to the Capitol so that the war can be over already.

"Yeah" I say as more tears flow, he is such a sweet boy. So optimistic, I hug him close to me "I love you so much, and don't you forget it"

"I love you too," he returns the hug "Now go to sleep" I laugh at his stern tone and fall asleep with a smile on my face and Orion in my arms.

* * *

Training is a very solemn today after yesterday's news. No one is joking around, just concentrating on the task at hand. For the past hour and a half we have been working on team building, trust exercise and learning each other's body language. The last one is quite difficult considering I have only known these people for a little over a month. Finally Grant instructs us to work on our essential skills. Grant says that it is mandatory that we are able to fight and disarm someone. He sends 3 men towards us, each holding a device resembling a gun. "These are guns modified to hold bullets made of paint. If it hits you it explodes, you will be able to tell where it hit you and whether it means life or death. They don't do any damage other than sting a little" Grant informs us and leaves.

"Ready?" a gruff voice asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I huff.

"Okay," he walks behind me and hold the gun to my head "Now what would you do to get out of this?" I elbow im in the stomach, but before I can turn around I feel the paint splatter on my back.

"You would be dead instantly. Here let me help you," he shows me how to disarm someone, before they realize what is happening. We practice different locations of the gun and eventually I master each.

* * *

I raise my hand to excuse myself from class "Yes miss Mellark?"

"I um, I have to go..."

"What for?" she asks irritated.

"I'm needed in- uh command..." I look at my communicuff on my wrist and blush as everyone stares at me.

"That's foolish, sit back down. Your much too young to be of any importance there" she waves me off. My cheeks burn from anger and my vision blurs. I'm risking my life in 4 days and she doesn't even believe me.

"Not that it's any of you business, but on Tuesday I'm leaving for the Capitol. I'm fighting for my life and everyone else's in this rooms lives, unlike you who just sits back and tells us useless information again and again" I spat and storm out of the room. Before I leave I get a glimpse of her face, mouth agape and face burning in embarrassment. I smile at the memory. I don't know what came over me, I would never speak back to a teacher or adult before. Before, that's the key word. The war has changed me, I'm not sure for better or for worse, 6 months ago I don't know what I would have done if a teach said that to me.

When I enter command Phred and Kyler are sitting at the table and Beetee and Grant are at the head. "Beetee? What are you doing here?"

"Hi sweet heart, sit down" I take a seat across from Phred as Grant explains.

"You are going undercover so of course you will have to lie a lot" oh no, I didn't think of that before. "We think that we have found a formula to block truth serum. Not that we are- um saying that you will ah-need it or anything" Beetee says uncertainty and Grant takes over.

"We think it will also help you lie better, today we are going to put our theories to the test" he hands us each a small cup, containing a mouthful of syrup. "It will put you at ease, so lies will easily roll off your tongue and they can't be picked up on a lie detector. This is the theory anyway." We drink the syrup and Beetee hooks me up to the detector.

"It has been proved that it works against truth sermon, after being used for a while" Beetee says.

"How long is a while?" ask nervously.

"1 to 2 weeks" I nod overcome with nervousness. I don't know why, I guess I'm just hopping it works. As the formula kicks in, I feel my edginess wear away.

"Okay, Danny we are going to ask you some questions and I want you to lie" I nod and Grant looks at a sheet. "what's your name?" I stare at him blankly until I come up with an answer.

"Maryssa Wades"

"Where are we?" he asks.

"District 3" I say a little quicker but not by much.

"Where are you from?"

"District 4" I answer.

"Good, good. Who are your parents?"

"Gale Hawthorne and Jayde Hawthorne" As time goes on, I start answering faster and faster. Once I have answered about 30 questions Beetee unhooks me.

"Not bad, but I think it would be easier if you had you didn't have to come up with this off the top of your head." Beetee suggests.

"We will have 3 of your identities for tomorrow, for now you will have to make it up" Grant tells us as Beetee hooks up Phred. Phred is much better at this than me, but Kyler isn't even half as good and that's pretty bad. We are dismissed once everyone is done. Reflection isn't for another hour and I don't feel like going back to class, so I go back to my room. Silence. I hear nothing, this is the first time I have been alone in months. It's a feeling I have become unaccustomed to. I use the time to draw a picture of my parents and when Orion bounds in I have my father and half of my mother staring into each others eyes lovingly.

"Is that Mom and Dad?" he asks peering over my shoulder.

"Yeah," It's not as realistic as my fathers but everyone says that I'm an amazing artist for my age.

"It's nice" he smiles.

"Thank you" I say and continue drawing my mothers arm.

"I hate you" Ophelia spats, barging into the room. I smirk in amusement; Ophelia's mood swings have been normal as of late. "When you left, the teacher was crooked for the next 3 hours! She wouldn't let us talk or use the bathroom! Do you have any idea how often I need to pee? That's a lot! You think she would have some consideration for the pregnant girl?" I laugh, Ophelia had become pretty accepting of her condition and even sometimes even cracks a few jokes every now and then. "But I have to respect you for saying that to her. She really doesn't know what she is talking about, acting all high and mighty." she smiles.

"Thanks" I laugh as she lies down for her nap.

"Danny?" she mumbles. "Sing the baby a lullaby"

"Ophelia" I groan. Prime example of her mood swings right there.

"Hey, the baby wants what the baby wants. Right now the baby could really use a cookie, but it will have to settle"

"Fine, which one?"

"Oh! Sing the valley song!" Orion pipes.

"I haven't heard that one yet, sing it" Ophelia demands. I smile, thinking of my father telling how he fell in love with my mother the first day of school when she sang in front of the class. I close my eyes a sing the song that my mother sang to me the most when I was a baby. When I open them I see Miles leaning against the door with look on his face that I can't identify.

"What did you think?" I ask Ophelia but Miles is the one to answer.

"I've heard better" he teases and flops down next to me and I give him a playful shove.

"I was talking to Ophelia"

"I think the baby loved it," she says running her hands over her slightly rounded baby bump. As Ophelia sleeps, Orion and Miles wrestle on the floor. I abandon my drawing from earlier and roughly sketch them before dinner. I can spend my free time making them more realistic tomorrow.

* * *

Right after lunch I was called to command and received my new identity, this was a relief because I really didn't want to go to class. Now I sit with Phred and Kyler, staring at our new identities. I will be known as Bronze Cellars from Tuesday to whenever. A 17-year-old girl born August 13th, daughter of Flora Cellars and Antonius Cellars, resident of the Capitol. We flip through the pages upon pages of information on these people, her biography, a biography of her best friend, her boyfriend's biography. Everything I need to know about this girl is here

"You are being ordered to go to you compartment and memorize this for tomorrow, we will do another lie detector test then."

"What ya lookin' at?" Miles asks, flopping down on my bed after he enters the room.

"Me" I toss the folder to him and he flips through it quickly. He lets out an exasperated breath and hands it back to me.

"You have to learn all this?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there"

"Need any help?"

"Sure, quiz me" I laugh and pass it back to him.

"Okay..." he flips through and stops half way "What is your favorite pass time?"

"Uh... Fashion design"

"And?" he smirks.

"And... I don't know"

"Reading. Honestly woman, you would think that you would know these things about yourself!" he jokes, I roll my eyes and give him a shove.

"Shut up, where is everyone anyway?"

"Class... I ditched" he shrugs.

"Oh my, next question"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Spiceberry" I roll my eyes at the foolish Capitol colors, to me there are only the 7 colors of the rainbow. Well, and the sunset of course.

"Right, who are you parents"

"Flora and Antonius Cellars, great names right" I smirk.

" Yours isn't much better Bronze" he laughs and flips the page "There is some pretty useless information here." He then starts laughing hysterically "What was your most traumatizing experience as a child?"

"I didn't get that far yet, what's so funny?"

"Your going to laugh at this" he pauses to take a breath "you ready?" I nod and laugh at him "When you were 8 a old man mooned you, these Capitol people really need to get there priorities straight"

"My god Miles, it's not that funny." I scoff.

"It's pretty funny."

"Come on Miles this is serious!"

"Fine," he lets out a breath to compose himself. "What was your first pet?"

"Rabbit"

"I'm surprised that you learned all this in what? 3 hours" I shrug and he continues flipping through "What's your best friends name?"

"Miles Hawhorne" I smile, he looks up at and smiles back. He opens his mouth to say something and closes it again.

"Oh, there you are Miles." Ophelia interrupts. "You disappeared and I had to spend a whole hour of class by myself! Do you know how boring that is?"

"I'm so truly sorry Ophelia, will you ever find it in our heart to forgive me?" He laughs.

"I don't know, let me sleep on it" She yawns. My communicuff lets out a beep and I look at the screen. _Urgent: Command._

"I have to go, I'll probably see you at dinner" I excuse myself.

"What happened?" Miles grabs my arm.

"I don't know, they just said it was urgent" I gesture to my wrist. "Tell Orion that I should be back soon if you see him"

"Okay" Ophelia says, looking at me nervously.

"See ya" I wave and hurry to command, where Grant is pacing distraughtly. Once everyone from my troop has taken a seat he speaks.

"We have lost all connection with 1. They have taken over one of our districts, this means they are one step closer to beating us." I stare at him wide eyed as he turns on a projector showing a map of Panem. "We have District 2 secure, they are all officially on our side. District 1 has been taken; we don't know what has happened to our soldiers there. The loss of a district has made your mission so much more important. We don't want to take down the main head quarters until we find everyone in the other districts. We believe that the won't strike until they have more power over us." He presses a button and the screen changes to a map of the Capitol. Until the late hours of the night we are kept in command, running over information and course of action and strategy's. At some point, a women comes in and gives us all dinner, then we are right back to work. When I return to my room, I think my head will explode; there are so many plans and so much information in my head. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am asleep.

* * *

There was no training Sunday or Monday. We used the two full days running over strategies and our personal information. We worked through lunch and then we have the rest of the night to ourselves; I spent it with Ophelia, Miles and Orion. Now I stand in the hangar, about to leave for the Capitol. Orion clings to me, crying into my shoulder begging me not to go. I bite my lip, willing myself not to cry; I know if I do I will never be able to stop. "Orion, remember what you said to me the other night?" He nods his head and I give it a kiss "I am going to get to see the sun, then next time you see me we will be home!" I give him a tight squeeze "I love you, so much! Please don't cry"

"I love you too" He gives me another hug and steps back so I can say good-bye to Ophelia.

"Take care of him" I gesture towards Orion and lay my hand on her stomach "Take care of him too"

"You promised Danny, you promised me to be here for everything. Miles is leaving in less than two weeks! I can't do this alone, I can't do it without you" She says as tears flood her eyes.

"Ophelia, you can do it. You are strong; you don't need me to do this. I believe in you, but promise me one thing. Promise me that you will be there for that baby. I know you will but promise me anyway" I stare into her eyes, hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at me.

"Danny, you sound like you're not coming-"

"Say you promise" I cut her off.

"I promise" She nods her head quickly.

"Good" I haul her into a hug and quickly move onto Miles. When he opens his arms I immediately fall into them. "Be safe," I mumble into his chest, he pulls back, looking into my eyes.

"You're the one who is going to the Capitol, and you're telling me to be safe?"

"Yes, you're so brave, I can see you doing something stupid" I smile weakly and he laughs.

"Okay, but you have to be safe too"

"You know I can't promise that." My eyes fill with tears.

"I wish I could take your place" He wipes away a tear that fell.

"Don't say that" I shake my head.

"Yes I do, I-" I think he is going to say more but he stops.

"I _need_ you to stay safe" I insist.

"Okay, I'll try"

"Troop sixteen, ready to board!" I man calls.

"You try too, please try for me?" He asks and kisses my forehead.

"Some times trying isn't enough" I say quietly. I think I see a tear fall from Miles eye before I turn around, but when I look back it's gone. I give everyone a small wave and board the waiting hovercraft.

_Authors Note: I hope everyone was surprised about Danny! Sorry to let you down AshleyGinger but don't worry it's coming soon. Reveiws please! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long to update. I had half the chapter on my dad's computer and forgot to email it to my moms. I also had major writers block, so let me know what you think._

Chapter 17

I wipe my tears and take a deep breath while boarding the hovercraft, I don't need my team think I'm a little girl who craves the protection of the district. I take a seat closest to the window, hoping no one will bother me. I stare out the window and hear someone take the seat next to me, to my dismay. "Hey, how are you holding up?" I can tell that it is Kyler; I keep my eyes on the window, I know that if I look at him I will cry.

"I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth.

"Hey now, don't be like that" he accuses.

"I'm not like nothing, I just would like to be left alone" I growl.

"Okay then," He responds and leaves me alone once again. It's okay. Orion is safe. I tell myself over and over like a mantra until the colorful city comes to view. I have seen pictures of the Capitol, but the reality is much greater. I stare wide-eyed at the huge glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air. All the colors seem artificial, the pinks too deep, the greens too bright and the yellows painful to the eyes. From where we are I can see people the size of ants milling about the streets and wonderful colors. As we come closer to the president's mansion, standing big and strong in the center of the city circle, the craft prepares to land. Once we are stationed atop the mansion everyone hops out; we all squint at the brightness of the sun. I smile in spite of the situation; I haven't been outside in 5 months, the wind in my hair and the sun on my face is a welcoming thing. Grant let's everyone gape at our surroundings and orders us inside. He hauls open a trap door and we all climb down the ladder. At the bottom we are stopped by 4 peacekeepers, dressed the same as the billion on the roof. "IDs must be present" they draw their guns as we fumble through our small bags, searching for our solider identification cards. I hand a stern looking man my card, he scans my fingerprint and waves me on. One of the men leads the group around many twists and turns, we stop in front of a set of large oak double doors. The peacekeeper knocks twice and lets himself in. We enter what appears to be an office. A large mahogany desk sits in front of large windows over looking the street, a wide red velvet chair, pushed into the desk and bookshelves line the walls. Two women stand in the corner having what looks like a heated conversation, I recognize them immediately. My mother and President Paylor. "Mom?" I interrupt and she whips around.

"Dandelion?" she says wide-eyed, a mix of shock and anger in her voice. I nod my head and run to her, not caring if my team thinks I'm a baby. She embraces me and then holds me by the shoulders at arm's length. "What are you doing here?" she asks with tears in her eyes. "It's not safe here"

"I'm an agent" I answer quietly.

"No. No I was promised you would be kept safe"

"I-I'll be safe" I lie.

"Don't lie to me." she says angrily and side steps me. "I want her back in 13 right away" she growls in Grants face.

"With all due respect ma'am. But Agent Mellark is an outstanding solider. I'm sorry, but we can't do that" He says standing straight, his face an unreadable mask.

"She is not a solider, she is a child and I want her out of here immediately!" she barks.

"Mom! No! I'm not a child! I'm 15, when you were my age you were fighting!"

"That's different, I didn't have the choice. Do you think I wanted to kill all those people? Do you think that the thousands that died at my hands was my plan? Do you think I enjoy waking up every night in terror? No! I'm not going to let you throw away your life like that," she screams.

"I'm not throwing away anything! I'm fighting so that no one will ever have to go through what you did!" I yell back.

"Mrs. Umm... Mockingjay. Without your daughter the team would be lost" Kyler attempts.

"No. No Mockingjay. As long as my daughter is in this war I refuse to be the Mockingjay" she fumes.

"No! You can't do that. If I don't fight that's one thing, but if you don't we might as well start raising the white flag" I protest "We need you. The war needs you"

"That's unfortunate isn't it" she says coolly.

"How can you say that?" I say furiously. I can't believe that she is doing this.

"Looks like you have a decision to make"

"No, I don't because I know that you don't mean it. You can't do this" I stare at her coldly.

"I lost my sister to war. I am not going to lose my daughter to" she doesn't bother wiping away her tears. I look around at my team standing in a line, staring blankly at the scene. Not quite sure what to do.

"Your not going to lose me" I say uncertainty.

"You can't promise that. How am I supposed to sleep knowing that you could be in danger"

"You're just going to have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Can you do that? Can you trust me?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't think I can"

"Please, just this one thing. Grandma trusted you." I plead.

"She lost her authority over me when I was eleven" she scoffs.

"She still trusted you" I say, confused about her last statement. "Please. I have no other argument, other than please" she rubs her temples and lets out a shaky breath.

"Okay"

"Okay? Did you? Did you just?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes!" she mumbles "I need some air" she says more so to herself and walks towards at set of doors leading to a balcony.

"Solider Mellark ready for duty" I turn to Grant and solute him, standing tall and straight. Some let out a nervous laugh or shake their heads, but most just stare. Still trying to comprehend what just happened. Someone clears their throat from behind me and I turn around. Paylor sits at her desk, looking impatient.

"Sorry, President Paylor. Troop sixteen at your service" Grant states clearly. She nods and types into her computer.

"Ahh, Cassian take them to their quarters. Agent Kyler, Phred, Mellark and Grant, I ask you to stay behind." Everyone follows behind a large peacekeeper, leaving us to the President. "You three will be spy's? Correct?"

"Yes" Grant replies.

"It will not be safe for you to stay in the mansion, incase you are followed anytime. We have 3 apartments close to the training center that you can occupy. You will be sent to your prep teams shortly and escorted to the apartments. We will provide you with communication devices, so that you can contact us with any information you receive." her dark brown eyes bore into mine while she is speaking, making me slightly uncomfortable. "Commander, tomorrow morning you will distribute anything needed" he curtly nods as she summons a peacekeeper to take us to the prep room.

* * *

We are greeted by 6 ridiculous looking Capitol citizens. "They're here!" One squeals and hurries over to us. "Come in, come in. We don't bite!" She grabs my arm, pulling me to a table filled with delicious looking foods and pushes me into a seat. "Have yourselves something to eat, then we can get started" No one has to tell us twice; we grab a plate and fill it high with food. It has been so long since I have eaten anything but mush. The first thing I try is a small bird, when I take a bite orange flavoring bursts over my tongue. I eat until I feel as if I will burst. My father was always an excellent cook but he is nothing in comparison to the Capitol. As my prep team whisks me away I think of the hundreds of flavors dancing on my tongue.

* * *

Hours later, I exit the room feeling like a plucked goose. Kyler and Phred laugh at my appearance when I join them in the main room, but I shut them up fast with my own jokes of their appearances. We are about to leave to go to our apartments when someone runs into the room. "Daddy!" I squeal and run into his arms.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this" He mumbles into my hair.

"She explained?" I ask.

"Please be careful, I want you back in one piece."

"Aren't I always careful?" I tease.

"That's not funny, this is serious," he says sternly.

"I know" I say quietly looking at my feet.

"Mellark. Let's go" A peacekeeper orders.

"I love you" He kisses my head.

"I love you too" I squeeze him tightly, one last time "Tell mom I love her too"

We are ushered into a fancy car and driven to our apartments. The peacekeeper hands us our keys and leaves us to our own devices. We are all exhausted so we head straight to bed. I don't bother to look around, I find the bed room and fall into the soft bed. I wrap the fluffy blanket around me and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Up, up, up!" Some one yells. I jump out of bed and go into defensive mode. I silently sneak out of the room and spot Julius and Marcia.

"Good morning, we brought you breakfast" Julius says in his stupid accent.

"Thank you" I smile and rush to the basket on the table. It is filled with eggs, bacon and sausage. I dump them on my plate and practically inhale it. They instruct me to take a shower, but one look at it makes me instantly confused. There must be a hundred different buttons and about twenty levers. I pull and push them at random until I find a setting I like.

* * *

Wrapping a towel around me, I exit the bathroom into my bedroom. Laid out on my bed is a ridiculous pink and green outfit. I roll my eyes and slowly put it on. The fashions here are absurd! The Capitol has gotten somewhat better since the rebellion, but not much. I don't understand how they find this attractive?

Grant was right, I don't recognize myself. I tear myself from the mirror as Phred, Kyler and Grant enter the room. He smirks at our appearances and motions for the three of us to sit on the couch as he opens a brief case full of gadgets. "Press the center jewel and it will start to record everything you are hearing." He hands me a pair of earrings and Kyler and Phred rings.

"Manly" I fake cough and Kyler gives me a shove. Grant hands me a bracelet that will send a distress call and the other two men belts. Lastly he hands me a gun and knife. I swallow thinking about what these will be used for. The things that have been in the back of my mind for weeks have become a reality. My mother's words come back to me _"I didn't have the choice. Do you think I wanted to kill all those people?"_ I become slightly dizzy as I slide the gun to the waistband of my much to tight skirt and knife in my boot. Grant hands me the same serum I have taken for a while and I drink it eagerly, looking for its calming effect.

* * *

We push through the colorful crowds in the streets towards the training center. Phred is taking the lead; Kyler and I are having a hard time keeping up with him. We elbow a few people, earning a few curses and finally we reach the high building. "IDs" I gruff man demands. I pull out my fake ID and hand it to the man. He scans it and lets me into the elevator, Phred and Kyler follow. "Bottom floor" We nod back, hit the basement button and the elevator zooms down. The doors slid open, we step out, not sure where to go. I hear laughter from down the hallway, so we head that way. The building clearly hasn't been used in a while, every corner is occupied by cobwebs. I wouldn't exactly call it Capitol standards. We enter a room filled with Capitol citizens chatting and laughing. We split up to avoid suspicion and to cover more ground. I sit a few seats away from a couple hoping to hear something, but they are only talking about the latest fashions of fur underwear. I resist an eye roll and stay planted, hoping that I won't be noticed. Unfortunately that is not the case. A mousy man in about his mid thirty's makes his way toward me; I try and hide my disgust.

"I don't believe that we have had the pleasure of meeting?" He says.

"No, I don't believe we have" I reply in the Capitol accent I have worked on for the past week.

"Paulous, Rufus Paulous. You are?"

"Bronze Cellars"

"Nice to meet you Miss?" He raises his eyebrows, I nod and he continues "Miss Cellars" He kisses my hand, his mustache tickling, making my skin crawl.

"You also"

"Did you hear of our over taking of District one?" He brags.

"Yes, how did you do that?" I press the gem in my earring and look at him expectantly.

"We had an insider with the peacekeepers, he fed them false information. There was an uprising and then everyone was left defenseless," He says proudly.

"Clever" I compliment, despite the churning feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What happened to the peacekeepers?"

"Many probably ended up dead, I don't really know, but that's what happens in war. Oh well, they were worthless right?" he laughs and I fight the urge to punch him in the face. Worthless? A life is a life no matter who you are! I can't believe these people. I look around at the people in the room; do they all think this way? I start to see red. What if I took out my gun and shot every one of them? They're worthless anyway right? I can't believe this! Everyone takes a seat and a man in the front starts talking about uprisings, the conquering of District one, and a future uprising in Four. We are dismissed at around One O'clock and head back to our apartments.

* * *

We group in Phreds apartment and analyze our information. We hook up our recording devices to a speaker and listen for clues, once all ends are tied up we call Grahman. Everything goes smoothly for the next three weeks, some days are a success and we regain more power over the rebels, but others are complete wastes. When the uprising of Four happened, we were well prepared and easily took down the rebels. We also found out where our soldiers were in One. Everything has went so well until now. Appius, (the head of the rebellion and what he thinks, the future president) is telling us that the Presidents mansion will be bombed next Wednesday. I count on my fingers, one, two, three days. THREE DAYS! I break out in a sweat, my palms get clammy and my breathing shallow. We have time to evacuate I think, but what if we don't get everything that is needed out in time? What if they notice everyone leaving? What if they catch onto what we are doing? I close my eyes and count to ten in attempt to calm down. I try and listen to the details but my mind keeps wandering else where, I press the gem in my earring and try to stay calm. When the meeting is over the three of us all but run to the mansion, not caring if anyone follows us or not. We run up the steps and are stopped by five peacekeepers with their guns trained on our heads. We fumble in our bags and haul out our solider IDs, our finger prints must be scanned and one of the men calls up to Paylors office. We are allowed in, but are escorted by several guards. We are let into the presidents office and the three of us instantly burst into the situation "Silence!" She cuts us off and we all stare, mid sentence "Do have any idea how reckless you three are being? What if someone was following you? Your whole covers could be blown!" She fumes.

"Ma'am, you don't understand. The mansion is about to be bombed!" Kyler erupts.

"What?" She says in disbelief.

"Wednesday. Wednesday, the mansion is being bombed at 4 in the morning" He finishes. She runs to a intercom system and her voice comes over a speaker.

"Code blue. Code blue, please follow manual instructions. I repeat code blue." She turns back to us and motions to a door I haven't noticed before. We follow her and enter a large room. The four of us and a guard stand in front of the room as hundreds of people file in. Once everyone has entered Paylor starts. "We have been informed of some unfortunate news and everyone must evacuate the premises. Everyone has 24 hours to gather their things. Everyone will be relocated at a later date. Thank you" She turns around and goes back into her office. Before leaveing I spot my troop in one corner and my parents holding each other in the other. My heart throbs as I turn and follow Paylor out. I miss Miles, Orion, Ophelia and Finn so much. I miss everyone, I guess I could say I missed my parents too. Even though I just saw them.

_Authors Note: If some of you noticed how the description of the Capitol is the same as Katniss', it is supposed to show how similar Danny and Katniss are, and plus I had writers block. It's kind of two sided._

_Personally, I think that this is my worst chapter yet. Like I said, I had major writers block and this was the best I could come up with. Reviews please, and don't be afraid to be honest._


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should. I was in a softball tournament this week (We got 2__nd__ if anyone cares) Hope everyone enjoys!_

Chapter 18

The explosion is unmistakable. The thundering booms of the bombs can be heard from miles. Large pillars of smoke rise to the sky; flames eat what is left of the mansion. I sit on my bed staring out the window watching the horrors take place. All the rebels are probably jumping in joy, little do they know, the mansion was evacuated 2 days ago and Paylor was moved to a safe house. I haven't been able to sleep yet and I probably still won't. The rebels have so much of an advantage on us now. When will we get the go ahead to take down the main head quarters?

* * *

_I stand in front of the mansion, seeing a boy in the window._ _Smoke blurs my eyes and burns my throat. I yell at the boy, telling him to get out but he can't hear me. Fire flares up behind him and I scream. Squinting I realize that it is Miles. I scream his name, pleading him to move. "Help me Danny!" he tells back. I try and run to save my best friend but my legs won't move "Danny! Quick!" I try again but my feet are cemented to the ground. I scream his name, tears streaming down my face. "Danny, why aren't you helping me?" he asks, his voice seems so close but he is still in the window. A flaming beam falls from the ceiling, landing on top of him._

* * *

I jolt up in bed, soaked in sweat and his name on my lips. I gasp for air; still smelling the smoke. It was just a nightmare I tell myself. Sadly, when I look out the window not all of it was. I curl into a ball and rock back and forth trying to calm my breathing. The sun is just rising as I brace myself for the upcoming day.

* * *

My prep team is unusually quiet today, which is to be expected since the president is believed to be dead. They silently get the job done and I meet Kyler and Phred in the hall. "Another success on our part I guess?" Kyler states.  
"Paylor may still be alive, but it doesn't change the fact that mansion is gone and everyone is scattered everywhere. We are completely alone now that the team is protecting the safe house" Fred replies.  
"We have to be even more careful now" I back him up. The trip to the training center is silent and smoke filled. The ruins of the mansion still smoking. I can see firefighters attempting to put out the remaining flames so it can be searched for the bodies that will not be found.

Everyone in building is smiling and drinking, even though it's only 10 in the morning. We paste smiles on our faces and try to blend in. Rufus hands me a dainty glass of champagne and gestures for me to drink it. "No thank you" I hand it back to him. "Too early for me"  
"Oh I see, how about tonight I take you out and we can have a drink then to celebrate" he raises his eyebrows.  
"No, really. That's fine" he has dropped hints and expressing his attraction to me from the very first day, which is creepy because he is more than twice my age.  
"Well then," He drinks my champagne and then another glass. I turn and move onto the next group.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We have done it! We have assassinated the president! The ruble is being searched now for her body, we are on the verge of winning this war! The games are almost here and the Capitol back on top!" Appius says trump idly. Everyone cheers and continues drinking. The rest of the afternoon is spent with everyone celebrating. When the large screen in front of the room flips on everyone stops. Paylors face appears and I fight a grin "I am not dead, as many of you may think. I have been moved some where safe, where I will continue to be the leader of the free world. The rebels have not won this battle" with that she is gone. The room breaks into madness. Appius's face falls as everyone yells accusations and how the bombing was useless. He tells us to all go home, blow off some steam and be here in the morning.

I walk to our usual meeting place, a five-minute walk from the training center. "Want to go out to dinner and celebrate the rebels disappointment?" Kyler asks.  
"Sure" I agree and we head to a casual restaurant around the corner from the apartment. All the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I can feel someone staring at me. I look around frantically but everyone seems to be going about their own business. "Does any one else feel? Watched?" I say in a hushed whisper. Kyler and Phred look around and shake their heads.  
"You're just being paranoid. Don't worry about it" I try and shake it off and take Phreds advice but the whole night I am on edge.

* * *

_"Danny, have you been staying safe?" Miles smiles, his eyes shining.  
"Yes" I smile back "Have you?" he opens his mouth to say something, but instead falls limp in my arms. I look up and see a man holding a smoking_ _gun and scream. Blood covers my hands from Miles wound. I scream his name and shake him but his vacant eyes just stare back at mine. I clutch his shirt begging him to come back, tears streaming down my face_

* * *

My eyes snap open. I look at my hands; clean and manicured. Not covered in Miles blood. I slide out of bed and into the bathroom. I wash my hands to make sure and my face to rid the tears. _It's okay. It was just_ _another nightmare_. I tell myself, I have gotten better at convincing myself of these things lately. Reluctantly I return to bed, digging my drawings out of my small bag on the way. I sit in bed staring at the drawing of Miles. I remember drawing this; it was the Monday before I left. Miles ditched class again to spend with me. I never did finish it though; I was almost done when I started to think about the consequences of leaving. Miles noticed my tears and held me as I cried. I miss him so much. At the memory fresh tears well in my eyes. Every day I miss him more. He is probably in some district now, fighting for his life. My heart hurts at the thought and my mind drifts back to that day at home, many months ago with Maryssa. As the sun rises I find my mind wandering to mine and Miles relationship. In 13 I pushed these thoughts aside, but now... I don't know when I will see him again. When and if I do see him he could be engaged to be married for crying out loud. A little thinking won't hurt.

* * *

I leave my apartment with only a confused head and heavy heart. We enter the training center and chat with a few people, then take a seat. I am sitting for only a minute or two when a large man summons Kyler, Phred and into a separate room. My heart is in my throat. What do they want, for sure they can't know about us. We've been so careful. We cautiously enter the room, greeted by a not so jolly Appius. The large room is filled with huge men; I gulp and train my attention on Appius. "Do you three know why you have been called here?" he asks. I shake my head, hoping no one can hear my pounding heart.  
He opens a brief case and picks out 3 small cards. I can only guess what they are, "go ahead, take a look" the three of us look at each other nervously, taking a step towards the table. I take a deep breath and try and find a way out of here. Even though I know no one will come I press the distress button. With one hand on my gun, I pick up my solider identification card. "I don't suppose you know anything about these people, do you?" he raises his eyebrows. I look at Phred from the corner of my eye, seeing him in the same position as I. Giveing him and slight nod we draw our guns. A man shoves the butt of his gun to my back and I easily disarm him. Now with a gun in each hand, I aim at Appius and the man to my right.  
"One move and I shoot" I threaten.  
"She's just a child! 15! She won't do it! Get her," he yells to the man I'm aiming at, he draws his gun but doesn't do anything with it because of the bullet in his chest. I look at my hand in disbelief. I never thought that I would be able to deliberately kill someone, but when your life is at risk you will do anything to save it. A new feeling overcomes me. I now understand how the hundreds of children participated in the hunger games. The room breaks out in madness, gunshots are fired, and people are killed. I shoot a man aiming at Phreds head; we don't worry about ourselves, just the man next to us. Many people have entered the room to see what all the noise is about. I shove my gun to Appius's head "Anyone move and I will shoot" Many people look at the bodies on the ground disbelievingly. I hear movement behind me and am about to pull the trigger when I am hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun and everything goes black.

* * *

The first thing I recall when I come to is the pounding in the back of my head. I gently run my fingers over the large bump, regretting my decision because of how tender it is. Remembering my situation I start to panic. Where am I? Am I dead? Where are Phred and Kyler? Taking in my surroundings. I see that I am in a small room light by flickering fluorescent lights, with a set of bunk beds, a small toilet and a slumped over person. I crawl over to them as quickly as possible with my throbbing head. As I get closer I realize that it's Kyler, I speed up and give him a shake. "Kyler, Kyler wake up!" he groans but doesn't open his eyes "Kyler, seriously you need to wake up" I shake him again"  
"No, my head hurts" he mumbles.  
"Kyler." I growl and he slowly opens his eyes.  
"Mellark?" he asks, slightly confused.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask urgently, afraid he might have a concussion. At my question he sharply sits up and winces at the action.

"Where are we? Are you okay"  
"Yes, and… and I don't know"

"Great" he says sarcastically.

"What do they think they will do to us?" I ask, scared.

"I don't know, but I can guess. " He takes me by the shoulders "What ever they do, don't give them any information. I don't care how much it hurts don't give up anything," I breathe in sharply remembering the methods of torture we learned in class. "You hear me? Do not let anything slip"

"Yes, don't worry I won't" I hastily wipe a tear that slipped.

"It's okay, you can cry. I won't judge" he smiles weakly and slumps back against the wall. I slowly stand up, causing my head to spin, I lean on the wall for support and slowly make my way to the small stiff beds.

* * *

A man grabbing my arm and pulling me out of bed roughly wakens me. His pace is quick and I stumble to keep up; the light burns my vision and my head screams. I am pushed in a chair, my hands and feet tied down. My eyes adjust on Appius and two men in front of me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he growls. I stare at him defiantly and he continues. "Like mother like daughter. I should have known that you would be here miss Mellark. So are you going to tell us where your headquarters are, or more importantly the president is?" my lips stay squeezed together and my eyes on his. "Drusus" He simply says and the man on his right slaps me across the face. My head is thrown back from impact and tears blur my vision. "Lets try again. How did you know where we were?" I shrug and the same man punches me again. This continues for about the next hour or two. I am thrown back into my room as Kyler is taken out with a swollen and bruised face. Once the doors are closed I allow myself to cry.

We are left in our tiny room for days without food or water before someone comes and gets us. I am pushed in the same chair and tied up again "So are you going to cooperate today?" Appius asks.

"Have you met my mother? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" I reply, narrowing my eye that isn't swollen shut. I earn a punch with my remark.

"Will we need truth serum?" He asks.

"Try Me," I growl.

"Drusus, summon the nurse" He smirks. Drusus heads out of the room but kicks me in the shin first. A few minutes later he returns with a hard looking women pushing a cart. My heart rate picks up as she instructs my arms to be free. "Don't try anything funny" Appius warns. The woman cleans my wrists and hooks in an IV. I try to conceal my fear of the antidote not working. I watch as purple liquid courses through the clear tube. Appius smirks at me and I shoot him the dirtiest look I can muster. "Are you ready Mellark?" he asks smugly as the liquid reaches my arm. He asks me something but I can't tell what it is because I am to focused on the fire in my veins. The veins in my wrists become very visible and I scream. I can tolerate pain but this is like nothing I have ever endured. His questions are drown out by my screams as the serum flows through my body. It feels as if my whole body has been engulfed in flames. I can feel Drusus punching me but the serum over shines it. Finally the pain is too much and I pass out.

* * *

"_Danny, I missed you so much. Where did you go?" Miles asks._

"_I don't know" I say and burry my face in his chest._

"_Well that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here now" He smiles._

"_Where are we anyway?" I ask._

"_Look around where do you think we are" I look around and realize that we are in the meadow. "Danny I have to tell you something"_

"_What is it?" I ask happily._

"_I-I-" I am knocked to the ground by Miles as gunfire goes off. When I look back at him, he is dressed in his army uniform. "What happened to your face?" He asks disgustedly. _

"_I-I um…" _

"_I have to go" He yells and runs away toward the gunshots. I get up and chase after him._

"_Miles wait!" I call. The grass becomes incredibly long and tangles around my legs causing me to fall several times. I smell smoke and find the grass afire. I try to run faster but fall again. The fire catches my pants and engulfs my body. The same burning sensation over takes my body as before._

* * *

I wake up screaming. My throat is raw and body stiff. I try to tell myself that it was just a dream but reality isn't much better. Kyler moves towards me and gently rubs my back, trying to sooth me. I jump away from his touch "hey, it's just me" I nod and try to be comforted. The door opens and we both jump away from it. A tray of food is laid on the floor and it is closed again. We both hurry towards it and devourer the 2 slices of bread and glasses of water. I fall back into a grateful dreamless sleep only to be awakened by the cruelness of my reality.

* * *

"Rufus has demanded that you be healed before we hand you over to him. So are you going to participate or will we need a repeat of yesterday" I want to give up and participate but I know that it isn't the right choice so I stay silent.

* * *

The rest of the week consists of fire. Fire in my veins, in my dreams, in my heart and death on my mind. To soon my face is up to Rufus standards. I shudder at the thought of what he might do to me. When the man comes for me I fight and scream and cry. I am weaker than I was when I first came here so I can't put up much of a fight. I am lead to a small room where I am sedated.

_Authors Note: Can't believe how long this story is after getting! Thank you to anyone who is till reading __ Reveiws!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: Personally I hate this chapter. I kind of hope you do too. I'm not going to say what happens with Rufus but I think its kind of given. _

Chapter 19

When I am thrown back in my cell I don't get up. I don't move. I lye on the cold floor and cry. They have done it. They have broken me. I wish I was dead. I wish they would just kill me already. I feel myself being lifted off the ground and onto the bed. We have been basically staved, I don't know how Kyler can still lift me. We are given a glass of water each a day and if we are lucky apiece of stale bread. Well I have lost a lot of weight too, so it shouldn't be too difficult. I can easily count all of my ribs and my hip bones stick out majorly.

* * *

They don't beat me anymore, but I wish they did. They use the truth serum until I pass out, then when I wake up they question me. If I don't answer they shock me. I wish that they would accidentally use to high of a voltage and kill me. Every waking moment is spent praying for death.

* * *

They throw me into an empty room with a screen on the wall. No one else is in the room but me. The screen blinks on, showing district 12. I smile, feeling at peace seeing my home. Hovercrafts appear in the sky, my breath hitches as they start dropping things. I scream as fire engulfs Town Square. The whole room lights up. My flaming district, people running around, surrounds me. People drop from smoke inhalation and are over taken by the fire. I want to look away, I want to block out the sound but I am transfixed. I hear screaming and realize that it is my own. I beg for it to stop but it doesn't. What seems like years later when the video stops and my screams turn into sobs I am allowed out. I am lead to the same room as always and pushed into normal seat. I rest my head on the table, defeated. "That wouldn't have had to happen if you tell us where the president is," Appius taunts.  
"I've already told you! I don't know!" I cry.  
"Don't lie!" he slams his hands down on the table.  
"I'm not lying! You have used the truth serum and I told you that I don't know anything!" I stand up with much effort.  
"We know that you have an antidote Mellark!" he yells.  
"Then why do you keep using it?" I whisper, all my energy used.  
"And miss the chance to watch you suffer?" he scoffs. Drusus grabs my arm and pulls me to another room, where I am strapped to a table. I am left there for hours and then Phred is wheeled in. My eyes widen at the sight of him; bruised and bloodied. He is shirtless and I can count every bone on him. One of his ribs sticks out at an odd angle and I know that it's broken. I almost cry, I haven't seen him since the training center. Phred was the leader of our little group so they must have given him the worst of it. Appius's voice comes over a speaker and I jump. "Mellark. If you answer these questions your partner will not be hurt" Phred shakes his head furiously.  
"Don't Danny! No!" he says hoarsely.  
"How did you find us?" I have told them this countless times and they don't believe me, I stay silent and stare at Phred apologetically. I scream when a man with studded gloves punches him.  
"How many of you are in the Capitol?"  
"I don't know!" I scream frustrated. He is punched twice more.  
"Where is the Mockingjay? Or should I say your mother?" he laughs.  
"I don't know!" the man flicks a switch and Phred is electrocuted. "Stop! Stop!" I cry. The electricity doesn't stop and the questions continue.  
"Where is your main headquarters?" he presses.  
"You know I won't tell you that!" the man turns up the voltage and Phred mouth starts to froth. "13! DISTRICT 13! JUST STOP!" I scream. What did I just do? I just gave up our main location.  
"Good girl" Phred looks at me with pure betrayal.  
"Phred, you would have died," I cry.  
"I'm going to die anyway" he says, barley audible.  
"Where is the president?"  
"I-I don't..." the voltage is turned too high and Phred falls limp. "NO!" I scream and pull at the restraints "NO! NO, NO!" I bang my head off the table until I pass out.

* * *

I don't know if it's days, weeks, months or years before they let me down from the table. I am dragged to a new room; I wonder what kind of torturous methods they have in store for me. Three women grab me and pull me into a bathroom. They strip me off my filthy cloths and push me into the tub. The warm water is so welcoming I start to cry tears of joy. The women look at me curiously and continue to lather my hair with wonderful scented soaps. Much to soon they haul me out and wrap my in a silky robe. They dry and curl my hair, complaining about how much my roots are showing. "What's the date?" I ask meekly. The women look at each other anxiously, not knowing what to say.

"February third" February third? I have been here for about 2 months. They coat my face in makeup, but it doesn't hide my hollow cheeks and dead looking eyes. They dress me in a red strapless dress that ends just above my knees and 4-inch heels, then escort me to Appius.

"Don't you look lovely, won't Rufus have fun tonight" He laughs and grabs my arm, roughly dragging me down a hall. Tears well in my eyes at the thought of Rufus. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up" He teases. I trip up in my heels and yelp from the sure sprain in my ankle. "Come on" He growls as I try to keep up. "Misbehave and Rufus can have you for 2 days." He pushes me onto a stage and I stumble to my seat.

"Miss Mellark. How are you" An older man with purple hair smiles broadly. On the side of the stage stands Rufus and I shrink back in my seat.

"Okay" I peep.

"How have you been enjoying your stay here?"

"I've experienced better" I mumble and regret it.

"Well that's a shame. Do you have anything to say to your friends and family" He asks.. I nod and try and fight the tears that are slipping down my cheeks.

"Save me. Please. I can't stay here anymore. Please. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I- I-" I take a deep breath, I know that I won't escape Rufus's grasp, so why should i try. I see a commotion on the side of the stage and know that I am about to be taken off. "13! 13 I'm sorry, I-" I am grabbed, pulled out of my chair and pushed towards Rufus's smug face. "NO! NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" I scream tears flowing down my face.

* * *

I'm back in the video room. I watch as the screen blinks to life. My heart drops when I am faced with the two people I love the most strapped to a table. Miles and Orion fight against the restraints, but fail to escape. "This is your fault. If you hadn't told us where they were then these to boys wouldn't be here to die" A voice fills the room.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" I scream. A man comes onto the screen and shoots them both. I fall onto all fours and throw up whatever was in my stomach. I killed them. I killed my brother and best friend. It's my fault. How many people have I killed? For the billionth time I wish for death.

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry it's so short but I couldn't write any more of this stuff. Enough for one day. Please don't hate me, and please don't stop reading because of this chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: Some one reviewed and asked if she was being hijacked, and something else I didn't understand. The answer is no, she was just being tortured. I probably should have explained this in the fanfiction but didn't know how. So the reason that the truth serum hurt her so much was because the antidote was blocking the serum and yeah… so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter __ It made me cry…_

Chapter 20

Miles POV

It has been 2 months since we lost contact with Danny. In my mind that is 2 months too long. The day she left I was moved to a new troop and now I am the commander of troop 37. When the president was moved to the safe house in 6, my troop was moved there to patrol the area.

I stand in communications with Beetee, who was also moved here, Paylor, my dad, Grahman and Grant. I not so secretly hate Grant for leaving her there by herself. The small TV in the corner flicks on and I train my attention towards it. Danny stumbles on stage and my heart sinks. There is no doubt in my mind that she is being tortured. Angry tears burn my eyes. The interviewer asks her stupid questions that I don't pay attention to; all I can concentrate on are how her beautiful and full of life blue eyes, look so dead and vacant now. Tears slip down her face and I want to reach out and wipe them away or hold her like I did before she left. When he asks her what her take is on the war she pleads to be saved, a man grabs her and she starts screaming. Tears pour down my cheeks at the thought of what might happen to her. The leader of the rebellion face appears on the screen "You hear that mommy and daddy, she wants to be saved. Give up and she will be free," Appius laughs and the screen goes blank. I hear yelling of people asking Beetee if he can track it but I don't comprehend anything. I want to punch something, so I settle for Grants face.  
"This is your fault!" I yell, knocking him to the ground. "You shouldn't have left her alone!" I punch him repetitively until dad pulls me off of him. "I let her go. I shouldn't have let her go," I cry into my dads shoulder. He rubs my back and leads me to my room, where I fall into a fitful sleep. I have nightmare after nightmare of Danny being tortured.

When I wake I run right to command, barging into a meeting. "We have to save her!"  
" Hawthorne-" I cut off Grant with a venomous stare.  
"I don't care Grant. We are going to save her" I growl.  
"Have a seat boy, we where just discussing that" I take a seat next to Beetee as plans for the rescue are made.  
"When are we leaving?" I ask eagerly.  
"Next week" Grant exclaims.  
"Next week?" I stand up, slamming my hands on the table "Next week! She has been in there, clearly tortured for 2 months and your waiting another week to let her suffer"  
"Miles..." dad says tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face.  
"No dad, you don't know what it feels like" I push past him "Where's Katniss, she understands"

The week went by painfully slow but now we are on a hovercraft to the Capitol. Beetee was able to track the live feed of the video and found the hideout. Dad puts a hand on my bouncing knee "Calm down"  
"What if she's not the same?"  
"Oh Miles, we know she won't be the same. But you know what?" he pauses "You are going to be there to help her"  
"What if everything doesn't go according to plan?" I ask nervously.  
"I've done this before and trust me, it won't. All hell breaks loose. But listen to me. When you get in there, get Danny and go. Don't worry about anything else. The other men will take care of it, I got your back" I smile great fully and continue looking out the window.

When the hovercraft lands everyone hurries out. Dad and I run down hallways, shooting anyone in our path. We enter a quiet hallway, lined with doors. Each of them are locked, we shoot the locks off and open each door with caution. I'm starting to lose hope, we have broke into every room and each has been empty. We run down a set of stairs, stopped by a guard. I shoot him without hesitation. He could be standing between Danny and me; nothing will keep us apart now. We plow through door after door "Only a few left, I got your back" Dad whispers and I kick in one of the last door. I almost cry tears of joy and sadness when I spot Danny huddled in the corner. She is bruised, boney and has pink hair with dark roots showing through. But I know it's my Danny.  
"I'm here now Danny!" she is unresponsive and shrinks as far back into the wall. "Danny it's me, Miles" she squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head.  
"No, no. You have to leave. I'm not watching you die again," she whimpers. "Wake up Danny. Wake up" She says to herself.  
"Danny, no you're not asleep. This isn't a dream. It's me Miles." I slowly walk towards her and her head snaps up.  
"No, your dead" she says slowly, on the verge of tears. I hear a gun shot and the sound of Dads voice.  
"I got the boy, come on" I ignore him and continue with Danny.  
"No Danny, I'm not." her arms stretch out to me, I run to her, cradling her in my arms. She has lost a lot of weight; she can't be any more than 80 pounds. I can hear her sobbing into my shoulder; I lift her chin so that her eyes meet mine. "It's alright I'm-" her beautiful blue eyes have been replaced by dark purple orbs. "Dad!"  
"Miles we don't have time for this, the hovercraft is waiting!" I pick her up and carry her out, where dad is holding up a man only a few years older than me.  
"Look at her" I demand urgently.  
"Truth serum, we need to get her to a hospital. Long term use can be damaging to her heart" I don't question it; I put Danny over my shoulder and sprint, dad on my tail.

We are almost to the stairs when a group of rebels spot us. With the steps in sight I pick up my pace, drawing my gun in the process and aimlessly shooting at the men. Danny lets out a yelp of pain and I see blood seeping through her shirt. "Dad!"  
"Shit Miles. The hovercraft is on the roof, hurry!" I take the steps two at a time and run faster than I ever have before down the twisting hallways. I push open a door and the cold February air hits me, I run to the waiting craft and grab the hanging ladder. I am instantly frozen in place. As soon as we are inside doctors surround us, Danny is laid on a white stretcher, turned red from blood and wheeled down the hallway. I grab her hand, pleading her to stay with me "Danny, please stay with me. Just hold on for a few more minutes, we're almost there" her skin is getting paler by the second and she has fallen unconscious, as the doctors try an stop the flow of blood pumping from her side. Tears are streaming down my face now, thinking how I might lose her. "Please Danny, I love you. I love you so much. I love how you bounce on your toes when you're nervous. I love how you bite your lip when you lie, or how you stick out your tongue when you concentrate. I know I tease you about your singing, but you have the most amazing voice I have ever heard. I love you more than words can describe. Please don't leave me," I cry.  
"Sir, we have to take her into surgery. You have to stay here" a doctor lays a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly let go of her hand and step away. I watch the doctors vigorously pounds on her chest, my heart hammers and tears stream down my face. I lean against the wall and slowly slide down into a sitting position, with my head in my hands. What if I lose her?

_Authors Note: AshleyGinger, is that how you pictured his confession? Haha I don't think so __ Hope everyone liked it though. REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh and sorry it was short. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors Note: My story is almost over __ Thank you for all the reviews! (There was only 3, but I'm going to consider it as a lot)_

Chapter 21

I can hear voices and a steady beeping. Consciousness blurs in and out. I can feel myself being moved around, I try to move but my body doesn't respond. I start to panic and the beeping speeds up, then I am pulled back under. I can barley open my eyes, but eventually everything becomes clearer during these periods of consciousness. I am in a bed with railings on the side and I can feel something warm around my hand.

* * *

I lay here for what seems like forever. I can open my eyes further now and I spot a person next to me. I realize that they are the never-ending source of warmth on my hand. I try to shake my arm to get their attention, but the action is barley noticeable. When I try and talk to them in a strangled voice, their head whips up.  
"Oh my god. Your awake" he whispers, a large smile over taking his face. "She's awake!" he yells, kissing my hand. Nurses and doctors rush into the room, shooing him out. A doctor asks me if I know my name, "Danny" I whisper hoarsely.  
"Good, do you remember your last name?" he asks, writing something on a clipboard. After a few minutes it comes to me, along with memory's of Phred and Kyler.  
"Where are Phred and Kyler? Where am I? What happened?" I ask frantically.  
"It's okay, calm down." the doctor moves towards me "You were in a coma for a month and are now in the Capitol hospital. What is the last thing you remember miss Mellark?" I squeeze my eyes shut and think. When nothing comes to me shake my head. "You were shot in escape from an abandoned Capitol prison. The bullet fractured two ribs and punctured your right lung." I suddenly become very aware of the tubes in my nose as my hand slowly makes its way to my ribcage, causing me to wince "You went into an Anoxic coma, you are going to be okay but you will just have to use an oxygen tank for a little while" a couple of nurses run some tests on me and leave. Soon after two people enter, one takes a seat in the chair next to me, kissing my hand and the women sits at the end of my bed.  
"Do you know who I am? The doctor said you might be confused" she asks, I can tell that she has been crying and so has the man. I look at their faces as memory's come back, I smile and nod my head at my parents.  
"Hi mommy, hi daddy" I whisper. Tears well in both of their eyes as they kiss me on the forehead.  
"Hi sweetheart, how do you feel?" my father asks, rubbing my cheek.  
"Confused, my head hurts a little, I have to pee and kind of tired"  
"Yeah? I can get a nurse if you want" my mother asks. Once all of my needs are taken care of, there comes a knock on the door. "There is someone who is very anxious to see you" my mother smiles and gets up to answer the door. The door is barley opened when a lean boy, with dark curly hair and grey eyes runs in carrying flowers.  
"He hardly left your side, only when forced to" my father says under his breath.  
"Danny! It's so good to see your eyes again!" the boy beams, kissing me on the cheek, after handing the flowers to my mother.  
"I-I don't..." I stare at the boy, willing there to be some connection. His face falls, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Danny, it's me." I stare at him blankly, tears filling my own eyes. "Miles?" he try's. I slowly shake my head. "Oh...well then, I guess I should go" he hastily leaves the room. All is silent except for an angry "Damn it!" from the hallway. Tears flow down my face "Why? Why can't I remember anything?" I ask, staring at the flowers.  
"Don't worry the doctor said that it should be back in the next 48 hours. I understand, what your going through" my father coos, wiping my tears. My mother leaves to calm Miles and my father tells me the story of his hijacking.  
"You've told me this before haven't you?" I ask.  
"Yes" he nods.

I wake with a jolt "Orion!" I scream, from the terrible memory of him and Miles being shot and my father rushes over to me. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I had too." I cry.  
"Danny what are you talking about?" he asks patiently.  
"I-I told them about 13, I'm sorry" I burry my head in my hands "They-they took him, he's-he died. They shot him" I sob.  
"No, no. He's not dead. He's in 13, we were talking to him last week." he rubs my back reassuringly.  
"No, they showed me. They- Miles! I need to see Miles" I cry.  
"Okay, one minute" he smiles and rushes out of the room. I lay in bed, hoping that my father is right. What if he's not, I know what I saw. Memories of Miles being shot come back; my sobs increase as the memories become more vivid. I'm crying so hard now, I can't breathe. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead and it's my fault. A loud beeping going off and two nurses come in; fastening a mask over my mouth and nose. Within minutes my breathing has calmed as air is pumped into my lungs. The nurse stays in my room, checking my oxygen tanks and IVs for a few more minutes. She is still in the room when Miles runs in. His smile falters when he sees the mask. "Danny!" he runs to my bed and grabs my hand. I can't speak because of the mask so I just squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry, I could have-" I hastily shake my head and attempt to take off my mask. "No," he grabs my other hand. "Excuse me nurse, what happened?"  
"She hyperventilated, her lungs aren't stable enough to stop it. We can take it off in a few minutes" he nods and returns his attention to me.  
"I'm so glad your safe" he smiles and the nurse comes over, checking my pulse and then removes the mask. "Do you remember anything from the hovercraft?" he asks meekly.  
"No, I remember stairs. That's it" I say bashfully.  
"Oh"  
The next morning a doctor comes in, running a few tests "I'm giving you a weeks bed rest, so you can gain some more strength. Then you will start your therapy. We will provide you with a wheelchair then crutches. Your lungs aren't strong enough by themselves, you will need an oxygen tank for a while" the doctor explains.  
"How long?" my mother asks from beside me, brushing the hair from my face.  
"About 6 months" the doctor says solemnly.  
"What!" I ask, slightly panicked.  
"I'm sorry, but judging by this injury it will take a while to heal. We can't be sure until further notice but, we would like to keep you emitted for 3-4 months and then you just need to use your tank for a few more months at home"  
"No! I can't stay here that long!" I argue.  
"Honey, it's for the best." my mother soothes.  
"We're not going anywhere" Miles promises.  
"I will be back tomorrow," he says, leaving the room.  
"What's happening?" They look puzzled "With the war?" I clarify, looking into each of their eyes. They look nervously at each other, wondering if I can handle it. "Don't worry, I won't freak out" there is silence when finally my father breaks.  
"Currently we are winning." he says lowly.  
"That's good right? Why aren't you happy?"  
"Well when the mansion blew up Paylor was moved to a safe house in 6. When you three were discovered, there were uprisings in almost every district." he pauses, making sure that I'm alright "13 sent every solider, from 14 up to fight." he takes a deep breath and continues "A lot of lives were taken. We managed to contain every district but 1,2 and 9. We think that most of the rebels are arrested. We have sent majority of the soldiers to those three districts and are fighting now. We are about to win because when we rescued you, we took down the main headquarters" he pauses again to check on me "Are you alright sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, but... What about 13? I-I told them about-" I take a calming breath, trying to stop my tears. I guess I was wrong. I can't handle it.  
"Shhh, it's alright" my mother coos, rubbing my arm. Miles has moved from his perch at the window and is now holding my left hand.  
"Since they were bombed in the last war, they expected it. Everyone was moved down far enough that the bombs didn't hurt them. We have had contact with them so we know that Orion, Ophelia and Shelly are okay. However they are trapped under the rubble. We have teams clearing it though." he assures.  
"But-but I saw him being..." I stammer.  
"It wasn't real, they did the same to me" my father grimaces.  
"Wha-what about district 12? They showed me a video of-of..." I trail off into sobs.  
"Them-"  
"Peeta." my mother interrupts.  
"I can't believe they showed her that! She's 15!" he growls.  
"You would be surprised with what they did..." just thinking back to Rufus makes me sick "Oh my god, I'm going to be sick" I gag as Miles runs over with a bucket, which I throw up into.  
"Are you okay?" he asks rubbing my back.  
"No" I cry, he wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest "They-they took my..." I sob, losing my breath.  
"I'm going to kill them, every single one of them" my father growls and storms out of the room, slamming the door.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you anymore" Miles promises. I'm crying in Miles arms as my mother strokes my hair, when a nurse comes in to attach my air mask.

* * *

The rest of the week is spent with Miles or my parents, mainly Miles. We play cards, watch TV, draw, play hangman and do the exercises that the doctor gave me. Sometimes he even manages to convince me to sing. I am drawing a picture of Miles striking a stupid pose on fancy paper that he gave me a few days ago, when my doctor enters. Causing Miles the quickly sit normally and I stifle a giggle. "You have some visitors" he smiles, letting a very pregnant Ophelia and excited Orion in the room.

"Orion" I cry, tears of happiness well in my eyes. He runs to me; jumping on my bed and awkwardly trying to hug me around all they wires and tubes. "I missed you so much" I mumble in his hair.  
"I missed you too. I hope you enjoyed the sun" he smiles sadly.  
"I did, happy belated birthday" I smile back. He turned 11 in December. I move over so that he can sit beside me. "How far are you?"  
"7 months" she says quietly. "Do you want to feel them?" she asks. I nod eagerly and she places my hand on the top of her round stomach. I feel something pushing at my hand and smile gleefully.  
"Boy or a girl?" I ask.  
"I don't know, I want it to be a surprise"  
"What did Finn say?" I ask curiously.  
"He doesn't know yet. I was talking to him on the phone a few months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it" a tear rolls down her cheek and I brush it away.  
"Ophelia, it's okay. Come here" Between my tubes and wires and her baby belly, we experience the most awkward hug ever.

Me and Miles spend about an hour arguing over whether the baby is a boy or girl, then the rest of the evening is spent playing cards and talking.  
"When my parents stay with me, where do you stay?" I ask when a nurse comes in, telling everyone to leave for bed.  
"The waiting room" he says bashfully.  
"What! Miles go to my parents apartment!"

"I already offered him a room, but he won't take it!"My mother exclaims.  
"No, what if something happened to you. I have to be close." he says, squeezing my hand "Plus, the chairs are actually quite comfortable."  
"Miles-"  
"No, really it's fine."  
"Miles, we can have a sleepover" Orion suggests, smiling.  
"How can you say no that?" I laugh at Orion's puppy dog eyes.  
"I guess I can't" he smiles, kissing my head. "See you tomorrow"  
"Yes, next time you see me I'll be walking" I smile broadly. "I can't wait to get out of this bed"

"Good night Danny" Orion hugs me and I kiss his head. Miles picks Orion up over his shoulder and carries him out, Ophelia waddling behind them.

* * *

When I wake up, a nurse helps me into some not so ridiculous Capitol clothing. I wait until Miles is here to head to my therapy. My parents, Miles and Orion push me to my therapy in a wheelchair, where a treadmill waits. The nurse attaches my oxygen tank to the treadmill and wraps something around my arm to monitor my breathing. She tells me to lean on the railing, which I do, and she turns on the machine. It is very slow, but she tells me as therapy proceeds it will get faster. My father and Miles stand at the back of it incase I fall. I become very tired within 10 minutes and we have to stop. They put me back in my wheelchair and we go to the cafeteria for some lunch.

Once we are done eating, Miles and Orion decide to run around the hospital with me in my wheelchair. After awhile they take me back to my room where a doctor waits for me. "Hello Dandelion, I will be you psychotherapist, Dr. Aurelius." he smiles warmly "I was your mothers doctor years ago also, if that helps ease your nerves. Now if you could follow we can start our session." He motions for Miles to follow me.

* * *

What seems like days later Dr. Aurelius brings me back to my room, with a tear streaked face and slightly clearer head. Miles was asked to leave, with my dismay. I needed my best friend for that.

* * *

_Appius stands in front of my bed, laughing maliciously. I scream for Miles to wake up but he doesn't budge. I shrink back in fear as Appius makes his way towards me. He opens a small vile and pours it in my IV, I scream as it burns through my body._

* * *

I wake up screaming, still feeling the pain. I rip the IV from my arm and the plugs from my nose. I all but fall out of bed screaming, "Make it stop! Make it stop" Miles runs toward me.  
"What's wrong?" he asks urgently.  
"It hurts, make it stop," I gasp; it feels as if a 100 pound weight has been dropped on my chest and I can't breathe.  
"What hurts?" he presses the distress button and hurries back over to me.  
"I can't-" I gasp for air, my veins still burning.  
"Danny, you have to put back in your-"  
"No!" I scream at him before a nurse sedates me.

* * *

As my therapy progresses I become stronger, physically and eventually mentally. Miles pushes me through the automatic doors; I am welcomed by sunny skies and fresh air. He pushes me around the garden as I marvel in the beauty of the flowers. It's been a while since I felt the sun on my skin so we spend a few hours outside. "See that cloud?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence "It looks like a dog"

"No way, it looks like a goat," He argues. We spend the next hour watching the clouds.

We continue to go to the garden everyday, sometimes we watch clouds, talk, we played hide and seek once and sometimes we just sit. I start to notice different things about him; like how his curls fall into his eyes, how sweet his laugh sounds, the crinkle around his eyes when he smiles, how safe I feel when he hugs me, or how just a simple kiss on the forehead or cheek can make me feel better and how he goes out of his way to make me happy. I realize when he picks a peony and tucks it behind my ear that I have fallen in love with my best friend.

_Authors Note: 3 if any one is wondering what a peony is, it's a really pretty purple flower. It looks kind of like a rose. When I said "them" I didn't mean Ophelia was having twins, I meant him or her. And Dr. Aurelius is very awkward, but I didn't know what to say. Anyway, reviews please! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note: nerdgirl: Sorry, I can't make it 50 chapters haha, but I am writing a sequel. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Oh and when I saw that I had 5 reviews (That's a lot for me) on the last chapter I was very happy, so thank you to any one who reviewed. _

Chapter 22

"Danny!" someone shakes me awake.  
"Wha-" I blink a few times, trying to adjust to the light.  
"We won! The war, it's over!" Miles beams, Orion beside him with a matching expression.  
"Danny we can go home!" He laughs.  
"Yay" I say half heatedly, because I know we won't get to go home just yet. My therapy isn't done yet and my lungs aren't stable enough to let me leave.  
"There is a celebration in the city circle, if you want to go" Miles exclaims.  
"Yeah, of course." I smile weakly. "but what about the mansion?"  
"Oh, they cleaned that up long ago. Renovations for a new one are already started" Orion says.  
"Great, just let me get ready"  
"Take all the time you need" Miles smiles again. I slide out of bed, grab my oxygen tank, which is on a cart and make my way to the bathroom. I can walk a fair distance now on my own and get efficiently. Although my legs become tired after about 20 minutes or so without any support, so for long periods of time I use crutches. I strip myself of my clothes and sink into the warm bath water. After about 15 minutes I pull myself out. I hate looking at myself in the mirror; I have lost an unbelievable amount of weight. When I left 13 I was 100 pounds and when I woke up from my coma I was 70. I still look sick but I have gained back some weight and am now 85. Drying myself off and dressing, I join my friends. An 8-month and very moody, pregnant Ophelia sits in the large chair in the corner, Miles and Orion fooling around in the center of the room. I'm used to Ophelia's moodiness, but she looks unusually sad today. "Hey guys you can head to the lobby, we can meet you" they mumble okays and leave. "What's wrong?" I ask, kneeling in front of her.  
"This" she says motioning to her stomach "had become a reality for me now. With the war over, I have to go home. I have to tell my parents. Oh god. My dads going to have a heart attack, and moms probably going to cut Finns balls off" she half laughs "Finn. I still have to tell Finn. Do you think he will be mad for not telling him?"  
"Maybe at first, but he'll get over it"  
"I still have to go to school. I have to face all those people. I'm 16; I want to do 16 year old stuff! But I can't, I have to stay home and take care of a baby. I don't know what's going to happen with Finn and me. Yes we love each other. But what if love isn't enough?" she asks skeptically.  
"Some times love is enough. I think you can do it." I smile.  
"So say we do get married. Where would we go? I'm still a child really, I don't want to leave my parents and what if he doesn't want to leave Annie?" she wipes her eyes "I don't have a job, I don't know about Finn. I doubt it. How are we going to support a baby?"  
"I say your parents will help out, and you know Annie will" I suggest.  
"Please, with any luck my mom won't throw me out" she grimaces.  
"Don't say that. I'm sure she will be very understanding"  
"You clearly don't know Johanna Mason very well then" she smirks.  
"Come on, there is a party waiting for us" I change the subject.  
"Hardly" she scoffs. I pull my self off of the floor and help Ophelia up. I attach my crutches to my arms and leave.

When we reach the city circle, I am amazed. There are people milling around everywhere, wearing Panem flags and face paint. Well I think it's face paint, you never know with the Capitol. Everywhere you look there are food vendors, balloons, balloon animals and games of skill or luck. On a large screen there is footage of soldiers giving their input on the war, well known and important people mainly. We take a seat and watch a few, such as; Beetee, Grant, my mother and father, 5 men I haven't heard of and Miles.  
"You where the commander of troop 37, correct?" the interviewer asks.  
"Yes and I must say, it was a privilege" he smiles, his eyes shining.  
"Is it true that your father, Gale Hawthorne, was one of your soldiers"  
"Yeah, that was kind of awkward" he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"So your team took down the main headquarters? How did that go?" he pries.  
"Well that was all on my team, they did a wonderful job. I on the other hand, failed to save someone very special to me. I thought I had lost her." Miles says sadly.  
"Thought, that's a good word. So how is she doing? And may I ask who 'she' is?" he asks.  
"She's doing good, she's about a quarter way down the road to recovery. And no you may not ask who she is."  
"Well thank you Commander Hawthorne, it was nice speaking to you"  
"It's Miles, the war is over" he states before leaving the stage.

I look to my right at Miles, who is staring at his shoes, slightly red. "Hey, you didn't fail to save me" I lay my head on his shoulder "I'm right here aren't I?"  
"Yeah, but look at you?"  
"Why? What's wrong with me?" I ask, mock offended.  
"Nothing! You're perfect. I just meant, that I could have saved you all this troubled" he says, looking a me apologetically.  
"You did fine. I'm in better shape now than I was 3 months ago. So in my books you passed with flying colors" I smile, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, look it's your dad" I point to the screen "have you been talking to your parents yet?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I was talking to Johanna too" at the sound of her name, Ophelia's head whips away from the screen.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" She half yells.

'No. Don't worry. But she misses you a lot. She can't wait for tonight" He says.

"What's happening tonight?" I ask suspiciously.

"We are going out to dinner before everyone goes home"

"Oh" I say, thinking about how we will all go our separate ways again. Leaving me alone in the hospital.

"Don't worry, you're coming to" He smiles. "The nurses are especially lenient today"

"Who is everybody?" Asks Ophelia.

"Mom, dad, Katniss, Peeta, your parents, Beetee, Marcus" At the sound of Marcus's name, everyone smiles "And Finn" Ophelia's breath hitches in her throat.

"I'm going to have to tell him now, aren't I?"

"Yes" I nod. All is silent until Orion asks Ophelia to dance, which she hesitantly agrees too. Miles and I sit on the fountain watching the two for a minute and then Miles speaks up.

"Ophelia told me that he took really good care of her in 13. Calmed her down, helped her around and stuff. "

"That's sweet of him. I wonder if he will be like that with me" I smile, looking at my tank.

"Oh, I know he will" He throws a arm around me and squeezes my shoulder lightly " and so will I"

"But you're leaving" I state sadly.

"Only for a day or two. Then I'll be back. You didn't think I would leave you here did you?" He asks, when I nod my head he kisses the side of it "never" he sit in comfortable silence until Johanna interrupts.

"Excuse me love birds," She says; causing me to blush furiously, making her chuckle. "You don't know where my daughter is do you?"

"She um-" Oh shit. What am I supposed to say?

"Stall" he mouths to me and volunteers to find Ophelia.

"Jo! It's so good to see you" I smile brightly, struggling to stand to hug her and she hesitantly returns the hug.

"Your a lot smaller than I remember you"

"Yeah, I'm sure you- uh, heard" I mumble.

"How are you holdin' up kid?" She asks, taking a seat on the fountain and I join her.

"Okay, I have therapy and stuff, so…"

"Oh, I see. I'm sure your parents are happy to have you back," she says. This has to be the most awkward conversation I have ever had.

"Um- yeah, I guess they are"

"So? What's with you and Miles?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I gulp.

"You two looked pretty cozy earlier" She smirks.

"No, it's not that" I turn completely red, grateful when I see Ophelia coming our way.

"Mom?" She says timidly. Johanna's face breaks into a grin as she turns to her daughter. When she sees her face falls. She is silent for a minuet and then rage contorts her face.

"You got knocked up!" She screams.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Ophelia cries.

"You didn't- how stupid can you be?" Johanna yells furiously.

"I-I didn't think that it would happen…" She mumbles.

"You didn't think? You can't just take chances like that!"

"Mom, people are staring…" She covers her stomach protectively.

"Who cares, I know I don't! Who is it? Who is the father?" Johanna demands.

"Fi-Finn" Johanna stares blankly at her daughter. "I- I love him" her bottom lip trembles.

"Where is he? Why isn't he with you? Shouldn't he be here taking care of you?" Johanna seethes.

"He doesn't know"

"What! Your telling me that you haven't spoken to him in, what? How far are you?"

"8 months"

"I'm going to kill that boy," She growls.

"No!" Ophelia grabs her mother's arm desperately.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" Miles suggests, noting all the cameras.

"What are you looking at?" Johanna spats "This is none of your business" She turns back to Ophelia furiously. "I'm taking you back to the hotel where _you_ are telling your father and Finn.

After the episode, neither of us feels up to the celebrations so we return to the hotel garden. Later at dinner, after many embraces and tears of happiness, it is very tense between the Masons. Although Finn seems delighted. His hand is almost constantly on the baby and a smile plastered on his face, despite the disproving looks from her parents. Over all the dinner is quite pleasant.

During everyone's departure, they promise to visit often. "You'll be back soon, right?" I ask Miles.

"Yes, I'm planning on being her by Monday" He says, holding me closely, planting a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you" I smile, kissing his cheek.

"For?" He asks.

"Everything." I simply reply and he boards the train with the rest of his family.

When Miles returns on Monday, I find that we touch each other more often, hold each other tighter and friendly kisses linger. My therapy continues and I don't need my crutches, I can move freely. On May 1st, 2 months since I have wakened from my coma, we receive a call saying that Ophelia delivered a beautiful baby boy. Turns out that Ophelia, Finn and Augustus, the baby, are going to live with Johanna and Destin until Ophelia finishes school. They will then find a place in Four by the ocean for themselves.

On my birthday I wake early and decide to go for a walk around the hospital. "Good morning, Dandelion" My doctor smiles and I grimace at my parent's horrible choice in naming me. Even though the story behind it is very romantic.

"Good morning"

"I see that it's your birthday today, happy birthday."

"Thank you" I smile.

"I have some good news for you. I was going to wait and tell your family and you together, but what the heck its your birthday!" He laughs. "I can tell you want to know what it is. Well your injury isn't as bad as we thought it was and has healed very well" I smile widely, knowing where he is going with this "We are letting you go home"

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" I squeal, throwing my arms around him and rushing back to my room. I jump on my father yelling, "I'm going home! I'm going home!"

"Whoa! What!" He stammers sleepily.

"I'm going home! He's letting me go home!"

"Oh my god!" he gasps, hugging me. "Happy birthday" Soon later my mother, Miles and Orion enter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They scream in unison.

"I'M GOING HOME!" I yell and Miles almost drops the cake he is holding.

"Honey that's great!" My mother smiles with tears in her eyes, kissing me on the cheek. Miles lays down the cake and I run into his arms.

"I'm going home" I laugh as he spins me around.

"Looks like you have two things to celebrate today" he chuckles.

_Authors Note: Hope everyone enjoys! There was something that I meant to clarify, but I can't remember what it was. So if there are any questions don't be afraid to review! Or you can just review, doesn't matter _


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Note: nergirl: This the last chapter. I will post a new chapter with all the other information on the sequel. :(_

Chapter 23

I step off the train, towing my oxygen tank behind me. The doctors said to use my oxygen tank all day, everyday until our weekly check up. Which they will then determine whether I still need it or just in the night-time. I smile broadly at the dirt roads and small homes. I'm glad that the bombing was from the last war, however selfish that may seem. We walk down the dirt road to our house in victors village, tears spring in my eyes as I realize how much I really missed this place.

The house is stale, dusty and unlived in. I slowly make my way up the stairs and into my room. It looks the exact same as when I left it, the thought is comforting. My father knocks on my door and lays my tiny suitcase containing; my drawings from the Capitol and the clothes my mother bought me, inside the door. I thank him and unzip it, taking out my drawings with care. I Sift through them, picking out the best and pinning them behind my bed. I lay on my stomach and look at the pictures of Miles smiling, him trying to be serious and just being stupid, Orion laughing and playing cards, a pregnant Ophelia and what I think her son looks like, Marcus with his arm in a sling and lastly a peony. The peony that Miles stuck behind my ear. I smile at the memory and then become sad, not knowing the next time that I will see Miles. When I make my slow decent downstairs my father is already baking. "Where is everyone?" I ask, noticing the silence.

"They went into the woods, dropped their bags and left" he chuckles.

"I want to go into the woods" I grumble.

"Hey, you will get to go soon" he says, rubbing my shoulder.

"Not soon enough"

"You know, patients works wonders" he states.

"You know I don't have any patients" I argue.

"I'm well aware" he laughs again, changing the subject. "Do you think you're up to starting school Monday?"

"Yes, better than sitting around here all day" I huff, realizing how much harder things will be here than in the hospital. A few hours later my mother and Orion return with a few squirrels, which my father turns into stew.

* * *

I tow my oxygen tank down the dirt road with much frustration. The rocks keep getting caught in the wheels, making pulling it very hard. After a few of my frustrated grunts my father offers to take it, but I refuse. We all decided to head down to the bakery and clean it so that we can reopen. My father unlocks the door and flicks on the lights. I find a cloth and run the water for a few minutes, so that the water is fresh and start wiping down the tables. I make many trips back to the sink before everything in the storefront is clean. I sit at the same table me and Miles sat at, a little over a year ago and think about how different things would be if the war hadn't occurred. Would we be as close as we are now? Would I feel the same way? Would I miss him as much as I do? The answer to all these questions are no. No, we wouldn't have spent though precious 5 months in 13 together and he wouldn't have been there at all times in my moment of need, meaning I wouldn't have discovered my feelings. Maybe the war was a blessing. A very cruel, messy blessing. I watch my family in the back of the store, smiling and laughing with each other, wondering if me and Miles could ever have a family like that. No. I shake the thought out of my head, surely he doesn't feel the same way about me.

The bakery lets off a warm glow into the dark streets, the bakery feels so cozy and secure. Because of the lighting of the stoves, the bakery becomes quite warm, I crack the window as they usually are in the summer months and step outside for some air.

* * *

I wake to my fathers terrible, off-key singing and my mothers giggles. I smile, glad to be back in my own bed. The amount of comfort was almost foreign to me, the hospital bed wasn't bad, but it was small and slightly stiff. I run my hands over my satin sheets, the coolness runs through my body. I lay there contently until my growling stomach drags me downstairs. A large bowl of oatmeal and berries is laid in front of me, as my father changes to whistling. My mother leaves to go hunting, considering the lack of food we have, soon after I finish and my father disappears into his study.

* * *

Taking out my nasal cannulas, I sink down into the tub. I breathe deeply through my nose, inhaling the lavender scent, glad to smell something other than plastic. I sit in the water until almost every bit of warmth is gone.

Digging through my drawers I find a yellow blouse and dark trousers. I haul them on and look in the mirror. It looks like I'm wearing my big brothers clothes, if I had one. I truly notice how tiny I am now. I was scrawny before, then I gained weight and wasn't as insecure. Now, I just look sick. Tying my shirt, I barge into the kitchen and eat everything in sight, determined to gain weight. When I start to feel sick, I sit at the kitchen table, trying to control my emotions. Sadness, anger, then helplessness. I lay my head in my arms and fight the urge to throw up. "Danny, I'm going to the bakery! Do you want to come?" my father calls, making me jump.

"Okay!" I call back, grateful to get out of the house. I spend a couple of hours working at the cash register, people ask me how I'm doing and I tell them I'm fine. Others tell me how brave I am and I thank them. Eventually I can't take it anymore, so I tell my father that I have to leave and he asks Leo to take over.

* * *

My mother is in the living room when I get home. "Hi honey, were you at the bakery?"

"Yeah, but I had to leave" I say, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Why?"

"You should have seen the way people looked at me. Some were afraid to say anything about the war, some pretended to be concerned, they told me how brave I was and how everything is going to be okay. I couldn't do it anymore! It was a big pity party! The fact that I have to carry this" I kick my tank "around and I look like a freaking skeleton, don't help"

"No, you don't look like a skeleton. You look beautiful" my mother argues.

"I'm calling grandma" I say, pushing off the couch to my feet.

"Why?"

"To see if she knows how to gain weight" I sigh.

"Danny, you don't need your grandmother worried about you, now. One second," she says leaving to find the plant book. When she finds what she is looking for, she heads into the woods so that I can have it with my dinner. She returns a little before dinner with pocket full of gentian roots. They are kind of bitter but edible, I've eaten worse. After dinner my father goes to his art room, as usual, my mother and Orion go to the market and I do the dishes. There is a knock on the door, my father probably can't hear it so I'll have to answer it myself. I dry my hands in a cup towel, slowly making my way to the door. I have been on edge ever since I was rescued. Although its probably Maryssa, she came by the bakery today and promised to drop by. I'm going to make a better effort to stay close to her now. I throw open the door and am at a loss of words, I just stand with a gaping mouth, staring at his grey eyes.

"Hello to you to" he laughs.

"Miles!" I laugh, throwing my arms around him. "What are you doing here? You just got home" I smile.

"Well, they say the home is where the heart is. Which isn't in District two, so..." he shrugs. If possible, I smile wider, my heart beat picks up and my palms become sweaty. I grab his face and push my lips into his. I've heard stories from the girls in school, saying that their first kiss was perfect, that their lips were made to fit together. This was not my case, it was messy, a little forceful and our teeth banged together, but it was perfect in its own way. When we pull away, I beam at him, giggling a bit. "You have no idea, how long I have waited for that to happen" he laughs.

"How long are you staying?" I ask, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"I'm not leaving" I look at him curiously and he smirks "I live here"

"What!" I yell.

"I feel welcomed" he puts his hand over his heart.

"You know I didn't mean that." I smile, grabbing both hands. "I can't believe this"

"I need to make sure you stay out of trouble" he pulls me closer, holding my hands against his chest "Plus, a day without seeing you, is a day not worth living"

"I love you" I whisper, averting my eyes. He tilts my chin so that my eyes are on his.

"I love you too" and he kisses me again, this one more gentle.

_Authors Note: Last chapter :( Check out the next chapter for details on the sequel_


	24. Chapter 24

Acknowledgements

Thank you to any one who read my story and kept with it, even when it was terribly boring. I would like thank any one who reviewed, especially _Miabelles, AshleyGinger _and _nerdgirl. _Thank you to _Miabelles_ for reviewing almost every chapter, that meant a lot to me. _AshleyGinger_, I received your first review at 1 o'clock in the night. I couldn't sleep that night because I was so happy that people actually liked my story. Thanks to _nerdgirl_, for being so interested in my story. I love how you asked for it to be longer, actually made my life. My stepsister, _juliannesings_ edited some of my chapters, so thanks to her. Check out her story "The Knots They Tied" it's about Finnick and Annie. I know that this is really mushy for me to do, but I just needed you guys to know just how much it meant to me.

I am going to write a sequel, it is going to be called "Dream Come True" (creative right?) But anyway, it is going to start off from where "Nightmare Come True" ended. I am making it a separate story in case some people wanted it to just end there. The first chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day. I will also be making a sequalish thing, it's going to be called "Waking Up" and it will be things that happened in "Nightmare Come True" but from other point of views. For this there will be no specific order that they will be in, so if you want me to do a certain part in a certain character point of view just send it in as a review and I will most definitely do it. (Example: Can you do Ophelia finding out she is pregnant in her point of view?) I am already planning on doing this by the way. This fanfic will be up in the next week or two, I'll see how it goes.

I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope that everyone will like my next fanfics.

_XOXO, Dana (aka Danish99)_


End file.
